Magic Knight Pokemon
by Wanderer D
Summary: Hikaru is separated from Umi and Fuu and ends up in Poke-world only to find out something is happening that only she might be able to stop. Extra tags: Drama/Family/Dark-at-times/ Extra characters: Sabrina, Joy, Mewtwo. New: The Fate of Fuu, revealed!
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer Disclaimer

Magic Knight Rayearth was created by CLAMP, although I am basing this story on the Anime and not the manga.

Pokémon is the property of Nintendo and Creatures Inc. is distributed by 4Kids Entertainment and/or Disney at this point in time. (2004)

No infringement of copyrights is intended as this is merely a form of fan appreciation with no lucrative intentions or dispute as to the ownership of the characters and concepts whatsoever.

The one character and character concept & description I claim ownership of is Frey.

**A Little ****About Magic Knight Pokémon**

Magic Knight Pokémon is a spin-off from Masks and Dragons chapter 3, when the Tokyo Tower is destroyed. Before the battle, Jade, one of my characters, makes a comment about there being Magic Knights inside and later on blows up the Tower with everyone inside to get the Dragon Statue from the Sailor Senshi.

There is where this story began. What was intended as a pun turned into an idea that I quickly (if badly) put down into paper back in 96 or 97. I have to admit that I didn't even re-read whatever I sent to those people kind enough to post the story for me on the internet, and as things are coming to a closure in respect to various stories, I turned my attention back to it and was horrified by many things that had slipped past me back then.

I'm sorry for the "&" separating scenes, but sadly that's the one way I could do it for now and post it without mayor re-edits.

In any case, thank you for reading this far. I hope you enjoy reading the story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

-WD


	2. Pokemon World

Magic Knight Pokémon

Chapter 1

Pokémon World

By Wanderer D

Three girls stood inside Tokyo tower, each wearing the uniform of a different school: blue, red and green. They leaned on the rails, looking out of the windows at the city spread before them. Relaxed and laughing they were in no way exceptional.

However, if someone would look into their eyes, that person might notice something akin to all three. Something that was completely out of place in normal high school girls... they all had the eyes of warriors.

Each of those pairs of eyes told a story of suffering, fear and death. But there was also happiness, the joy of having survived an ordeal that few people would have, meeting new friends, and the gleam of victory.

"Is Guru Clef the one who sent you, Mokona?" The girl with brown hair and green eyes asked. Her deep-green private school uniform, a pair of round glasses and composed stance, contrasted with her two companions.

To her right stood another girl. She had long blue hair that almost reached her waist and an athletic complexion that made her appear a little older than the last one.

The third girl had bright red hair, tied in a long pigtail that reached past her waist, her uniform was red and black, she was the shortest of the three, and had an air of excitement about her, making her look a couple of years younger than the other two.

"Puu Puuu!" Came an answer from the backpack the latter was carrying.

"What did the puffball say?" asked the blue haired girl.

"You know Mokona doesn't like to be called that, Umi!" answered the redhead.

"Whatever! Did you understand what Mokona said, Hikaru?"

"Yeah, Mokona said that Guru Clef would call us any second now..."

Suddenly the tower shook. Most people grabbed to whatever they had nearby, screaming in surprise. The three girls held on and waited until it stopped, then risked a look out of the window.

Below the tower the Sailor Senshi were fighting a strange winged creature, it then created a ball of energy that tugged at their souls.

"Magic!" Umi whispered softly.

"And of the darkest kind..." Hikaru muttered. "Should we help the Senshi?"

"I don't know what we should do, but we have to think fast!" Fuu said, pointing at a black sphere of magical energy that appeared in the middle of the room. The energy crackled, and people around it were frozen in fear.

As it began to contract and crackle ominously, everything stood still and they were enveloped in warm golden light. "Magic Knights... you have been summoned." The three girls could see the face of Guru Clef in their minds as they started floating.

Hikaru noticed that she was floating in a different direction. "Guru Clef! Something's pulling me away!"

"Hikaru!" Guru Clef frowned visibly as he concentrated. "Something is interfering with my spell!"

"Umi! Fuu! Clef!" Hikaru shouted as she was pulled away faster and faster, from the corner of her eye she saw the black sphere of energy explode.

o.0.o

"Yes! It's finally mine!" Ash shouted as he walked looking at the Rainbow badge, holding it up against the sunlight. "One step closer to the Pokémon League!"

"You know, you were lucky Team Rocket burned the building and you had the chance to save Gloom. Otherwise, who knows what might've happened..." Brock commented.

"There's no way she could've beaten me and Pikachu here!" He answered, as he held Pikachu up. "Isn't that right Pikachu?"

Pikachu nodded happily. "Pika!"

Misty snorted. "Oh, sure..." she and the others stopped as some bushes started moving.

Suddenly a small creature, much like a Clefable, but without tail, with bunny ears and a strange gem in its forehead jumped out of the bushes.

"Puu! Puu!"

Ash quickly pulled out his Pokédex. "What is that?" he asked.

"Unknown. This type of Pokémon is not in the database." Answered the computerized voice.

Ash, Misty and Brock looked for a moment at the Pokédex in surprise, as Pikachu slowly approached the stranger.

"Pika?"

"Puu! Puu!"

"Pika-chu?"

Ash had taken out one of his Pokéballs and was about to throw it at the small creature, when it suddenly took off with Pikachu close behind into the forest.

"Hey! Where are you going!" Ash demanded. "Wait Pikachu!"

Ash, Misty and Brock ran after the two Pokémon.

o.0.o

The road was still for a moment. Movement in a nearby tree broke the calm as three figures dropped down.

"Did you hear that James?" asked a female voice.

"Did I?" James stepped into the light followed by his partner, Jesse and Meowth.

"A Pokémon never before seen." James pulled out a rose.

"We have to catch it! The boss will be very happy!" Meowth exclaimed excitedly.

o.0.o

"I hate it when he does that!" Ash complained as he and the others tried to catch up with the two small creatures. Eventually, after falling a dozen times and getting scratched and smacked in the face by branches, they made it into a rocky clearing with a small cave nearby.

The two Pokémon were standing over a rock looking down.

Ash walked up to them. "Pikachu! Why did you..." he looked down.

"Ash?" Misty and Brock approached their friend as he stood gazing down. The strange Pokémon jumped down from the rock.

"Puu! Puu!" said the strange Pokémon as he looked up at them.

o.0.o

Hikaru opened her eyes when she felt a wet cloth being pressed on her brow. She couldn't see very well, since the sun was directly in her sight. Putting her arm up to provide some shade, she tried to sit up.

She almost blacked out again, but someone caught her.

"Easy, take a deep breath."

Hikaru, did as she was told, and tried to open her eyes. This time she was able to make out details. She was sitting in a small grassy niche surrounded by rocks. A girl with orange-red hair, almost as red as her own was holding her up as two boys looked at her in concern.

"Puu!"

"Mokona!" Hikaru hugged Mokona as it jumped at her. Misty stepped back looking at the two. Hikaru then noticed she was wearing her basic armor. She looked at Mokona, then at the people around her, noticing their clothes were more similar to what she would find in earth.

"I don't think we made it into Cephiro, Mokona..." she said.

"Cephiro?" Ash asked. "What's that? A town?"

Hikaru stood up, and looked around. "No... it is... something else."

Brock, getting a good look at her for the first time, without the worry for her health, immediately reacted.

Walking up to her, he grabbed her hand and didn't let go as he looked into her eyes. "Hi I'm Brock. We'll be glad to help you out!"

Hikaru tried unsuccessfully to shake her hand loose. "Uh... my name is Hikaru, who are your friends?"

Since Brock didn't answer and continued staring at Hikaru, Misty took matters into her hands and elbowed him in the head. "I'm Misty. I train water Pokémon, that," She said pointing, "is Ash, he wants to be the best Pokémon trainer in the world, although I doubt that'll happen."

Ash glared at her, but instead of answering turned to look at Mokona.

"Are you also a Pokémon trainer?" if so, he was interested in challenging her.

"Wait..." Hikaru said, collecting her thoughts. "Before I say anything else, tell me...what's a Pokémon?" All three trainers did a double take.

"You don't know what a Pokémon is?" Ash exclaimed.

"Pika?"

Hikaru suddenly noticed Pikachu standing next to her. "Oh, cute!" she said kneeling and picking him up in her arms.

"That's Pikachu, he's my very first Pokémon!" Ash said proudly. Hikaru looked at him blankly and he sighed. "Okay, let's start from the beginning; Pokémon is short for Pocket Monsters..." Ash said taking a deep breath.

Hikaru sat down and listened to Ash and his friends explain the basics of Pokémon, showing her their Pokéballs and their Pokémon.

When they finished Hikaru had a somewhat clear idea about Pokémon. "Well, it's all very interesting, but I'm afraid we have to go, my friends are waiting for me." she said standing up. "I thank you all for your help, but I'm not sure I should stay here when there's trouble elsewhere. Mokona?"

"Puu?"

"Could you take me to Cephiro?"

"Puu! Puu." Mokona said.

"You can't be serious!" Hikaru said going a little pale.

"What did Mokona say?" Ash asked, noticing Hikaru's reaction.

"Mokona doesn't know how to get back!" Hikaru said. She grabbed Mokona and started shaking it. "You have to find a way! Guru Clef said there was trouble! Umi and Fuu are in Cephiro! They could get killed without me!"

"Puu-puu!" Mokona complained.

Misty put her hand on Hikaru's shoulder, getting a strange sensation when she touched the shoulder armor. "Calm down! You're hurting Mokona!"

This seemed to bring Hikaru back to normal. She sank to her knees and hugged Mokona close.

"This isn't happening..." she whispered.

"Puu..." Mokona said softly.

Hikaru risked a smile. "Yes, you're right Mokona, they are very strong. They'll manage until we can get back!"

Mokona nodded firmly.

"We'll help you anyway we can, Hikaru." Ash offered, his friends, both human and Pokémon, nodded.

Hikaru stood up and nodded. "Thanks! Do you have any ideas?"

"Eh..." Ash laughed and looked away. "No. But I'm sure Prof. Oak might be able to help."

Suddenly they heard a despairing growl. Looking around for its origins they followed the sounds to a small cave partially hidden by bushes.

Ash put his finger on his lips. The others nodded, understanding. They went into the cave.

At first Ash thought he would have to call out Charmander, but a flickering glow at the end of the cave guided them, providing just enough light for them to make their way.

When they came to the end of the tunnel, they all looked at the light's origin in surprise.

"A Charmeleon!" Brock exclaimed.

"And in bad shape too," Misty added.

Hikaru looked at the Charmeleon, it looked like some sort of dinosaur. It was red colored, going towards orange. Its tail had a small flame that grew smaller by the second, and it looked sick. She could see a trail on the ground where the creature had dragged itself into the back of the cave.

"It has been raining around here the last few weeks." Brock said, kneeling next to it with Hikaru following suit. "I wouldn't be surprised if this were his lair. He probably got caught in the rain and couldn't find shelter.

"But why is it in such a bad condition?" Misty asked. "Charmeleon's flame should be strong enough unless he fell into a river or something."

"Look." Brock pointed. His fingers trailed the side of the Charmeleon's belly. "It has bite marks and scratches. Even a few cuts. It might have gotten into a fight either before or during the downpour. He made it home, but he has probably been lying in here for a couple of days now."

"Can't we help it?" Hikaru asked, her eyes showing concern for the creature.

Ash looked at her and shook his head. "We won't be able to make it with him to a Pokémon center in time. Look. He pointed at the barely lit flame on his tail. He would need a very high temperature to absorb heat."

"Unfortunately, we wouldn't be able to build a fire strong enough, since it has rained just this morning." He sighed. "Even if there was wood, it would never burn hot enough."

"How about Charmander?" Misty asked.

"Won't help." Brock said. "Charmander's attack would just injure him. He needs lasting heat, not fire."

Hikaru thought for a moment. "All he needs is extreme heat? How hot?"

"Uh... as hot as having molten lava near you I guess..." Brock said. "Why?"

"I have an idea." Hikaru said, then placed Mokona on the floor. "Mokona, you will have to protect them."

"Puu Puu! Puu!" Mokona said excitedly and jumped a little away.

"Protect us from what?" Ash asked.

"You'll see, I'll explain later, just stand next to Mokona."

Ash and the others shrugged and followed orders, walking to stand next to the rabbit like creature. Suddenly, Mokona's gem flashed and they were surrounded by a transparent-blue sphere.

o.0.o

Closer to the entrance, Team Rocket spied on Ash and Co. noticing the bubble.

"What kind of power is that, James?"

"I don't know, Jesse. But why did the girl stay outside?"

"I believe we're about to find out!" Meowth said pointing at Hikaru.

o.0.o

Ash touched the sphere. "Is this really necessary, Mokona?"

"Ash..." Misty said. When he turned to look at her she silently pointed towards Hikaru. Ash looked at her and gasped.

Hikaru had started glowing with a red aura. Her clothes and simple white armor changed. Red and white knee-high boots, a matching uniform trimmed in gold, with a long red cape had appeared. A complex, white, gold and red tiara appeared on her forehead. The aura increased until it enveloped everything.

"If it's heat you need to survive... HEAT YOU WILL GET!"

From within the sphere Brock could see the little water that had trickled into the cave evaporate as the rocks started to glow orange.

Charmeleon's tail flame grew slightly and stopped shrinking.

Jesse, James and Meowth started sweating.

"We have to get out of here." Meowth gasped.

o.0.o

Slowly even the sphere started heating. Mokona concentrated and the sphere became a little more opaque, cooling down. Finally, Charmeleon's flame grew bigger, and he started breathing at a regular tempo.

Seeing this Brock called out. "Hikaru, that's good! The Charmeleon has stabilized."

Hikaru turned to them and nodded. "Let's get out. You will have to move with Mokona to avoid getting burnt."

The three trainers just nodded, and carefully followed Mokona out of the cave. They waited outside and after a while Hikaru walked out of the cave. They had seated about 50 feet away from the cave, and could still feel the heat emanating from the within.

"He's asleep," She informed them. "But he seems okay now. I heated a few rocks so that the place will remain warm for quite a while."

Ash nodded absently, and watched in amazement as the armor turned into its simpler form.

"Hikaru... how did you do that?" Misty asked.

Hikaru sat down. "It's a long story guys, are you willing to listen?"

They all nodded.

"Very well. From where I come from there's a place called Tokyo Tower, where schools usually take us for outings. One time, it happened that two other schools were visiting..."

o.0.o

"Prepare for trouble..." James gasped.

"Make it... ungh... double..." Jesse said.

"To protect the world from..."

Team Rocket collapsed, all were covered in sweat, their clothes covered in soot, their gloves melted, and had their hair scorched.

"That girl might be a problem..." James proclaimed before falling unconscious with the rest.

o.0.o

The morning sun lighted the small valley where the group had camped for the night.

The first one up was Hikaru, she went outside their tent and took a deep breath. It had rained that night, and the cool air woke her up as she stretched her muscles.

Pikachu came outside a few moments later and greeted her. "Pika!"

"Hikaru looked down at the Pokémon and smiled, "Good morning Pikachu!" She bent down and picked him up. "Well, we'd better check my patient, don't you think?"

"Chu!" the small creature agreed. "Pi, chu?"

"Oh, no, Mokona won't wake up for a while. Trust me."

"Pika." Pikachu shrugged.

Hikaru picked up a bowl and put in some of the food Brock had prepared for their patient.

o.0.o

As they walked into the cave. Pikachu was surprised. It was still warm, and the walls emanated heat as if they had spent the whole day warming in the sun.

They finally made it to where the Charmeleon was sleeping.

His skin color strengthened, and his tail's fire had grown considerably. Hikaru put Pikachu down. But Pikachu quickly jumped on her head. "Pikaa!"

She smiled, "Sorry, Pikachu, I forgot it was so hot..."

"Chuu…" the Pokémon looked down at its slightly singed feet.

She petted the Charmeleon's head. Opening its eyes, the Charmeleon regarded her for a moment. "How are you, Charmeleon?" she slowly ran her hand along its back. "Do you feel better now?"

The Charmeleon carefully sat up and nodded to her. There was a strange glint in its eye and he seemed genuinely happy to see her.

"Here. Brock made this food for you, he said it had all the nutrients you might need, and will help you get stronger faster.

"Char-char?"

"Oh, it's okay really." Hikaru said. "I'm just glad I could help. I'll cast another spell, so you can be at 100%. Okay?"

Hikaru started glowing again, but her clothes remained unchanged.

The spell was less drastic and only enveloped the area around Charmeleon, who looked at her in gratitude as it lay down again to rest.

The temperature had risen considerably, and Hikaru noticed Pikachu was getting uncomfortable in it. So, with another soft pat to Charmeleon's head, both left.

o.0.o

Ash and the others were packing up camp when they returned.

"How's Charmeleon?" Ash asked as Brock stopped working to look at her.

"He's better. I gave him a little more heat, so he shouldn't have any trouble regaining his strength." She looked at the cave, smiling. "He's a nice guy; I hope he'll be okay."

"I'm sure he will." Brock stated. "His injuries were not that bad. All he needed was a stable heat source."

"Thanks, Brock!" Hikaru smiled as she started helping the others pack.

Mokona started playing with Pikachu while they worked. After they had packed things up, they had a quick breakfast, while they thought where to go next.

"I think we should tell Professor Oak about your problem, maybe he'll be able to help." Ash commented between bites.

"Sure, you mentioned him yesterday, but how do we contact him?"

"We'll have to go to a Pokémon center and call from there." Misty supplied.

"The closest town is a placed called 'Hop Hop Hop'"

"Hop Hop Hop? What kind of a name is that?" Hikaru asked.

The others just shrugged; to them it was a perfectly normal name.

Finally, they were prepared to go. Hikaru was about to go back into the cave to say goodbye to Charmeleon, when...

"Char!"

All turned around to find the Charmeleon standing outside the cave.

"Char! Charmeleon!"

Hikaru walked up to him. "Hey, you're okay now, right?" Charmeleon nodded and walked next to her looking up expectantly.

"I think he wants you to be his trainer, Hikaru." Ash said after a moment, as he walked towards the Charmeleon.

Charmeleon nodded.

For a moment, Hikaru didn't know what to say. "But... I'm not a trainer!"

"Don't worry Hikaru," Misty said. "We'll help you learn all you need to know."

"It's very rare that a wild Pokémon approaches you with a request like that." Brock said. "You have a good heart, and I'm sure you could be one heck of a trainer if you wanted."

Hikaru looked at Charmeleon before kneeling to look at him in the eye.

"Are you sure about this Charmeleon?" she asked. "I don't know how long I might stay in this world. I might have to go really soon."

"Char!" he answered as he walked a little closer. "Char-meleon?"

Hikaru smiled. "Of course I would like to be your trainer! I only wanted you to know what might happen." Charmeleon went forward and hugged Hikaru, who hugged him back.

"That's so cute!" Misty said smiling.

Ash pocketed out a Pokéball and gave it to Hikaru. She looked at it blankly.

"Well, since you're going to be a Pokémon trainer, you'll need Pokéballs, I'll give you one of mine, but we'll have to stop in the next poke-mart to buy some more for you."

"And what do I do with these?" Hikaru asked.

After the others explained the function of Pokéballs to Hikaru, she pressed the ball to Charmeleon's head. Immediately Charmeleon was surrounded by a red light and brought inside the Pokéball, which sealed without a problem.

"You know, back home, it was my dream to train dogs for blind people." She held up the Pokéball in front of her. "I think training Pokémon might help me understand how to be the best at training."

Brock nodded. "That's the spirit! Let's go!"

o.0.o

"It seems the girl has become a Pokémon trainer, James." Jessie purred.

"Yes, if she wasn't with those idiots, we could try and talk some sense into her and make her join Team Rocket!" He answered, looking at Hikaru's legs.

"Then the boss will be so happy with us that he'll probably promote us!" Jessie exclaimed ignoring James line of sight.

"And what if she decides not to join?" Meowth asked.

"Then we'll just steal her rare Pokémon and get away!"

"It's a great plan!" James said holding Jessie's hands.

"There's no way we can lose!" she answered.

o.0.o

Hikaru looked around the large city as they walked towards the Pokémon center.

She realized that, with the exception of a few minor details, well... ok one major detail, meaning Pokémon, this world was much like her own. Although no-one in their right mind would name a city Hop Hop Hop back there.

Brock led them to the nearest poke-mart. Inside, with some coaching from Ash and the others, Hikaru bought some Pokéballs, and healing potions.

After they finished Ash looked at the others. "Hey, we should go to the Pokémon Center and call Dr. Oak! Hikaru must register as an official Pokémon trainer."

Brock nodded. "Good idea, Ash. Otherwise she might get into trouble with the authorities."

o.0.o

"Well... it might take some hours, I'm not sure how long, and since Hikaru is really not from around here... we'll have to make some paperwork... but without any kind of 'official' papers..." Dr. Oak sighed.

"Isn't there a way, Prof. Oak?" Ash asked the elder scientist.

"I'll think of something, Ash, but your friend will have to wait at Pokémon center until I get something... it would not do to have her arrested or detained because she does not have a license. And we don't want her to have to give her Pokémon I'll call her from here, okay?"

Ash nodded, and went to talk to the others.

"Prof. Oak will check what options we have right now and will call Hikaru in the Pokécenter." Ash said. "He also said that it would be best if you stayed here, Hikaru."

"Do you think he can help, Ash?" Hikaru asked.

"I'm sure of it!" Ash nodded. "Prof Oak has never let us down!"

"Mokona, why don't you go around with Ash and the others?" Hikaru said. "Just keep out of trouble and I'll stay here."

"Puuuu!" Mokona said as she jumping excitedly.

Mokona went with Ash and Co. into the city, where shortly after they met an anguished mother that mistook Ash for her son.

o.0.o

Hikaru had only waited for a few minutes when Nurse Joy called her. She was led into a computer room, where an old man was visible in the monitors; however she couldn't see his face, as he had his back to her and was looking into another monitor.

"So, you must be Hikaru!" the man said, even pulling his hand up in greeting without turning around.

"Yes, who are you? Why aren't you looking directly at me?"

The old man tensed slightly and a huge sweat drop appeared next to his head as he slowly turned around.

"Oh… sorry. I hadn't realized that I was looking at the wrong monitor!" He laughed a little before turning serious again. "In any case, I'm Professor Oak, you might have heard of me."

"Oh, you're Ash's friend, he told me you might be able to help me become an official trainer, and maybe even return home?"

Oak nodded. "Indeed. But one thing at a time." the professor collected his thoughts before continuing. "About getting you home... you said that you were from another world altogether."

Hikaru nodded. "I know it might be difficult to believe, but you must trust me!"

Oak made soothing motions with his hands. "Hikaru, I have some personal experience with time and dimensional travel, but these were outside my control. Are you absolutely sure you come from another world rather than a different time? It would give us something to work with as unlikely as it sounds."

"I have been called to other worlds before, Professor. And as I was leaving my world to the one I was supposed to go to, something interfered."

Oak nodded. "Ash told me a bit about what happened in Charmeleon's cave."

Hikaru sighed. "Do you want a demonstration?"

Oak shook his head. "If I did not know Ash personally, I would have discarded the story as make-belief. But if you can do what he said you can, then..." he sighed. "I would like a demonstration at some point, but it is not a priority right now."

"Then you believe me?"

Oak nodded. "There have been some studies into pocket dimensions, such as the Pokéballs. And the field expands constantly with the development of better technology... I will look into it myself, in search of something that might help, but be aware that it could be years before anything truly helpful comes up."

Hikaru nodded a bit subdued. "I understand. But it is better than nothing… and maybe, just maybe there will be a breakthrough. I have no doubt my friends will be looking for me too."

"Good." The professor said, with an encouraging smile. "Don't lose hope. If there is one thing I have learned is that miracles occur every day."

Hikaru smiled back at him. "Thanks, Prof. Oak! So, what about me becoming a Pokémon trainer?"

"The only problem is that you don't have ANY papers here, so I have come with a simple solution. Give it some thought."

Oak stood up and brought an unknown lady to join him in the monitor. "Hikaru, I want you to meet Ash's mother..."

o.0.o

A few hours later Hikaru walked out of the room to find Ash, Brock and Misty with a police officer.

"Hey guys what's up?"

"We've just had a rumble with Team Rocket." Ash answered.

"Team Rocket?"

"It's a group dedicated to stealing Pokémon." Brock supplied.

"They have tried to steal Pikachu on several occasions and this time used the confusion to try and steal Mokona too." Misty said.

"Puu!" Mokona said, jumping into Hikaru's arms.

"Did you catch them?"

The police officer shook her head. "I'm afraid not. They managed to escape, but if they show their faces here again I will arrest them immediately."

Hikaru was nodding when something seemed to call her attention. "Mokona!"

Ash was about to ask what was wrong when Mokona's gem flared bright blue.

A couple of trainers that were about to leave shouted in surprise when the door was covered in bluish energy that stopped them from going out.

"What's going on?" Nurse Joy shouted as the building shook and several computers started short-circuiting.

"Someone's using very powerful magic all over the city!" Hikaru shouted to the incredulous looks of the others. "Look outside the window!"

All of the trainers and nurses and Pokémon ran to the windows to look outside. Everything was dark, as if it were nighttime, despite the fact that it should have been mid afternoon.

Outside there was chaos as Pokémon started appearing and attacking people.

"Where are those Pokémon coming from?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Look!" Misty shouted. "They're coming out of their Pokéballs to attack people!"

"But that's impossible!" one of the trainers said. "Pokémon shouldn't act like that."

"Something is making them act like that." Hikaru said. "I felt it. If Mokona hadn't created the barrier around the Pokécenter all the Pokémon would have come out in here too and started attacking us."

"What can we do?" Officer Jenny asked. "We can't stay here while the Pokémon outside harm people! Someone might die."

Soon several trainers had gathered around all talking at the same time.

Hikaru didn't say anything for a moment. "It seems to be gone. But the Pokémon outside are under its control." she sighed. "Okay, we need to find out if it is dangerous for us to release our Pokémon out there. I will go first. Alone."

"But you can't!" Ash said. "You might get hurt!"

Hikaru smiled and patted Ash on the head. "That's alright bro. I've got it covered. Mokona, don't let anyone out."

Everyone watched Hikaru as she stepped through the door and the force field then turned to the windows.

They could see her walking out of the area, and as she was about to throw out her Pokéball, something attacked her.

"It's an Arcanine!" Brock shouted.

"I have to help her!" Ash shouted, running to the door, but as soon as he tried to leave, he bounced back from the field."

"Mokona!"

"Puu!" the small creature answered shaking its head.

Pikachu jumped on Ash's head. "Pika..."

Everyone shouted as the Arcanine attacked again, slamming Hikaru, who blocked with her arms and didn't budge.

"What the hell..." one of the trainers said, confused. "Why didn't the slam do anything?"

The Arcanine circled around her.

"Why doesn't she release her Pokémon to fight?" someone asked.

"Ash!" Misty shouted, looking at him, then at Brock. "Hikaru's just started as a trainer! She probably doesn't know what to do!"

A collective "what!" echoed in the room.

"How could you let her go alone?" Officer Jenny asked. "She might get killed!"

"Everyone, look!" Nurse Joy shouted.

Outside, Arcanine had cornered Hikaru and blasted her with his flamethrower.

"Hikaru!" Misty shouted.

Everyone looked in despair as the wall behind Hikaru crumbled under the attack. Hikaru suddenly jumped through the flames with a sword in hand, bringing down the flat of the blade on the Arcanine's head.

Silence reigned unchallenged as the Arcanine stumbled from side to side, then slumped down unconscious. Hikaru seemed to be just fine.

Then she released her Charmeleon, who looked from her to the Arcanine with a big sweat drop.

Turning towards the Pokémon Center, she gave the thumbs up.

The barrier was released and the trainers, Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny, Ash and Co. walked out.

"How..." Jenny asked, looking down at the unconscious Arcanine.

"Later." Hikaru said as everyone gathered around. "It is safe for you to release the Pokémon. We have to protect the people of this city and destroy whatever is controlling the Pokémon."

Everyone nodded as they turned to look at Hop Hop Hop town. Random explosions flashed bright red against the dark skies and a few screams and roars could be heard in the distance.

End Chapter 1


	3. Pokemon World 2

Magic Knight Pokémon

Chapter 2

Pokémon World Part 2:

Becoming a Pokémon Trainer

By Wanderer D

The clouds covered the afternoon sky, barely letting any sunlight come through. Here and there a few gaps would allow light to shine down to the city below where it was quickly lost in the smoke and haze from the war zone that Hop Hop Hop Town had become.

One by one the Pokémon Trainers walked out of the Pokémon Center, gasping in horror at the sights around them. Just a few minutes ago, everything had been peaceful after Ash and Co. had found out why Pokémon were falling asleep.

Then without explanation and only with a sudden warning from Hikaru, the city Pokémon had turned their backs to their trainers and started attacking everyone at random.

Officer Jenny looked warily at Hikaru as everyone gathered in awe around the felled Arcanine she had fought.

Next to Hikaru, stood her Charmeleon, also looking at the Arcanine in wonder. Ash, with Pikachu on his head, Misty and Brock with Mokona inside his backpack all gaped at her.

"I didn't know you could fight like that..." Ash said.

"I told you I had it under control, bro." Hikaru said, winking at Ash.

"Well, I for one would like an explanation." Officer Jenny said.

Hikaru nodded. "But later. We have a lot of work to do now." She looked at all the gathered trainers and coughed into her hand, drawing their attention. "Everyone... I know you are worried and scared, but it is safe now to release your Pokémon, so you need not fear them."

"How do you know all that?" one of them asked, a young girl, Hikaru wouldn't put her past eleven years old.

"Magic." Hikaru answered to a collective groan. "Well, don't believe me if you don't want to." she grinned. "Listen people, we are the only chance this city has to survive. I feel that the origin of this mess is in the centre of the city, so I will head there."

"We should all split into groups." Officer Jenny said, nodding at Hikaru. "If she says she can feel where this is coming, I believe her."

"And so do I." Misty said. "She warned us when it was about to happen and Mokona was able to protect us."

"Not to mention that she single handed fought that Arcanine." Brock said. "If anyone can do it, it is her."

"But we need to protect the city, and help the other trainers and citizens that have lost control of their Pokémon" Ash said.

"Pika!" Pikachu jumped to the top of Ash's head with a resolute look on his face.

"Officer, please organize everyone." Hikaru said, nodding towards Charmeleon, who nodded back at her. "I'm going ahead."

Not waiting for a response, Hikaru and Charmeleon ran into the city.

Ash and Pikachu shared a look and immediately ran after her.

"Ash! Wait!" Misty shouted.

Still running, Ash looked back at her. "I'll help Hikaru! You guys help the others!"

o.0.o

"Char!" A flame enveloped the Gloom that had cornered her trainer.

Gloom shouted in confusion and pain and then collapsed, unconscious.

"Gloom!" the girl ran towards her unconscious Pokémon and held it close. When she looked up at the Charmeleon she whimpered, expecting to be attacked. "Please! Don't kill us!"

"It's okay." a voice said.

She looked around and saw a girl with red hair tied into a long pigtail and wearing some sort of white breastplate approach.

She knelt next to her and looked down at Gloom. "Is it going to be alight?"

The girl nodded. "Yes... she's just passed out, but I think she'll be fine."

"Good. The Pokécenter is still safe and you should be able to put your Gloom back into the Pokéball" Hikaru said.

The girl nodded as the Magic Knight stood up. "Thank you..."

"Hikaru!" someone shouted.

Hikaru turned around and saw Ash running towards them, followed closely by Pikachu. "Hey, bro."

Ash stopped when they reached the girl and looked strangely at the Magic Knight for a moment. "Is everything okay?"

The girl pulled out her Pokéball and recalled the Gloom in. "Thanks, Miss Hikaru." she said bowing. "I'll remember you!"

She then ran in the direction Ash had come from.

"Well done, Charmeleon!" Hikaru said with a smile. "What was that attacked called?"

"Char! Char!"

"Flame-thrower, hmm." Hikaru nodded. "Thanks. I am supposed to tell you what to do, right?"

Charmeleon shrugged.

Ash laughed. "Okay, let's walk and I'll tell you what Charmeleon's attacks are."

o.0.o

"Guys... please calm down..." a young boy said, stepping back. "I'm sure we can talk about this, right? I mean... I know _Sam's Ultimate Almost Heavenly Curry_ was not precisely my best culinary enterprise but... it couldn't have been that bad, right?"

He was knocked over a stool by a blast of water, and his attacker, a Vaporeon jumped on a table, eyes glowing read.

He eeped and rolled on the ground, just managing to get under another table as a burst of fire exploded against it, incinerating the table into ashes.

Sam glared at the Flareon. "You know that was uncalled for." He walked around the Flareon, watching him carefully and bumped into something. The feeling of the hairs rising on the back of his neck was the only warning he got. His feet had just left the ground as he jumped to the side when a lightning bolt slammed onto him. He landed with a pained "ooph" on the ground.

His three Pokémon surrounded him and he thought he was about to die when something smashed through the window of his café, slammed onto a table and slid on the floor to crash against the counter.

He looked outside and saw a young boy, a Pikachu, two Charmeleons, and a Squirtle ducking it out with a gigantic Onyx and a Ryhorn, who was just turning around after presumably sending whatever it was (probably another poor Pokémon) crashing into his café

"Those are Gregor's Pokémon" Sam said looking at the window and sighing. "And you can bet money he's not going to pay for damages."

A crackle of electricity reminded him of more immediate problems.

"Ah, yes." he smiled at his Jolteon. "We were discussing the Curry..."

"Ooh..." a voice moaned suddenly, making all three Pokémon and Sam look at the wreckage of the counter. A shifting of several tables ensued and finally a girl stood up, holding her right hand to her head. On her other hand she was holding a sword that seemed to have some sort of inner light. "Did you get the license plate of the bus that hit me?" she groaned.

Sam stared at her. He then leaned on his arm to look past the tables, stools, smashed window and bricks at the Ryhorn then back at her. "No way."

She shook her head and looked outside the café, straight at the Ryhorn. "There you are..." she growled and started moving the wreckage out of her way. She was about to walk past him when she saw him surrounded by his Pokémon, who were by this time glaring at her and charging their powers.

Everything happened incredibly fast. The three Pokémon attacked, lightning bolt, hydro pump and flame-thrower each. They all were blocked by the sword, and Sam wondered why she wasn't being electrocuted, burnt or at least pushed back.

With a snarl, the girl pushed her sword forward, and the powers were reflected back. All three Pokémon were hit by their own powers at the same time.

Vaporeon, Flareon and Jolteon collapsed in a heap around him. She then helped him up and apologized for wrecking the counter, told him to put them into their Pokéballs and then walked out. Sam could only nod.

o.0.o

The battle outside was just about finished by the time Hikaru came out of the Café, Onyx had passed out on the street, and Ryhorn was having a tough time as all Pokémon, her Charmeleon included, followed Ash's orders.

Hikaru stopped and watched in amazement. Up until now she had not really understood how Pokémon battles worked. While she had not told Ash, Brock and Misty that what they described sounded like animal cruelty to her. She also had thought it was not honourable to let a Pokémon fight battles instead of them.

But watching Ash command the Pokémon with intelligence and strategy alongside some inspired recklessness, she slowly changed her opinion.

She recognized in her Charmeleon and the other Pokémon the wish to become stronger that she, Umi and Fuu had shared for a greater cause.

Maybe it wasn't for the sake of the world, but it was for the sake of their trainers. Pokémon were not simple animals trained by repetitiveness to do something without a choice. They were not roosters trained for cockfights in bloody dens.

They were intelligent enough to choose whether to go along with their trainers or not. She knew that abuse most likely existed from some trainers to their Pokémon, but she could not judge a whole society by measuring a few people.

And if all Pokébattles were challenges of dedication, brains, training and strategy, she could see the appeal for them.

Ryhorn slowly collapsed on its knees, breathing hard.

"Pikachu! Thunderbolt!" Ash called.

"Pika!" concentrating hard, Pikachu released a bolt of electricity straight at Ryhorn. The Pokémon groaned as the energy surrounded him and fell down, defeated.

An elderly man ran out of the store across the street. "Onyx! Ryhorn!"

He recalled them into their Pokéballs after checking them over to make sure they would survive. "I'm glad you're okay." he sobbed as Ash walked up to him and patted him on the shoulder.

"Take them to the Pokémon Center." The young trainer said.

The man nodded and left.

Hikaru was about to walk to him when she felt a pat on her shoulder. Turning around she faced the young man she had saved a minute or so ago.

"When this is all over, I would like to invite you and your friends to come and have something to eat at my Café" he said with a smile. "Thanks for helping me. I'll also go to the Pokémon Center now."

Hikaru nodded as the man started trotting away.

Ash caught up with her. "Hikaru, are you okay?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, bro. that Ryhorn just shook me up a bit."

Ash nodded as all the Pokémon caught up with them. Hikaru knelt down and hugged her Charmeleon. "I'll become a strong trainer, Charmeleon." she said. "We'll get stronger together." She closed her eyes and sighed. "I'll give you a name now, if you'll take it?"

Charmeleon looked at the other Pokémon sheepishly, but nodded. "Char!"

"How do you like the name Ryukari?" Hikaru asked.

The Charmeleon considered for a moment, then nodded again. "Charmeleon!"

Hikaru smiled and looked at Ash. "You have to teach me everything you know, bro."

Ash nodded. "I know you will be as strong as any Pokémon Master, Hikaru."

She nodded. "Let's go."

o.0.o

The closer they got to the center of the city the more violent the Pokémon were. They had managed to save several people, including officers on their way there, and sent them all to the Pokémon Center, but as a result of the vicious battles, most of the Pokémon were tired and Ash and Hikaru had to think more carefully about their tactics as their healing items slowly disappeared.

"This is where the strange energy is coming from." Hikaru said, stopping in front of a huge building. "I can feel it. Deep inside." she frowned. "There is something familiar about it though..."

Ash looked at her. "What do you mean familiar?" he shuddered. "I can feel something." he added. "It feels... menacing."

"Pika!" Pikachu nodded.

"I don't know why it seems familiar." Hikaru said, motioning for Ash to follow her into the building. "It's not from Cephiro. It... Just doesn't feel right."

Ash shrugged. "Well, we're already here." he said. "Let's free the Pokémon from whatever is making them act that way!"

Hikaru nodded and they started running towards the stairs.

o.0.o

A man dressed completely in black, with white boots and belt, and a big letter "R" done in red on the shirt stared down at the city, watching as flames, electric blasts and explosions tore Hop Hop Hop into pieces.

He looked nervously over his shoulder to where the creature that shared the roof top with him talked to a monitor showing an elder man, well groomed and wearing an expensive brown suit.

The man in the monitor seemed calm and composed, stroking the fur of the Persian that sat next to his chair.

"_Easy for him._" the Team Rocket grunt thought. "_He's not standing here with it._"

"How is the device working, Frey? Is it to your satisfaction?" the man asked.

The creature, Frey, growled- a deep, grumbling sound that sent shivers down the grunt's spine before answering. "It is... amusing, but not satisfactory, Giovanni."

"What do you mean?" Giovanni leaned forward, obviously a bit nervous despite his best efforts to seem at ease. "It did what you wanted, right? It amplified the effect from the crystal you gave us..."

"But it just makes them go berserk!" Frey leaned menacingly at the screen, showing white, sharp fangs.

Giovanni leaned back looking a bit more nervous.

"What use are they to my master if they just attack anything that moves? This thing..." Fray motioned at the huge contraption behind the monitors. "Does not let me give them orders."

"It should..." Giovanni frowned, fear forgotten. "It was designed..."

"But it doesn't!" Frey shook its head. "At least it is an interesting experiment. I can appreciate how much damage these Pokémon creatures can do."

Giovanni nodded. "I'll go back to research and find out what the problem is. Out."

The monitor went black and Frey turned to look at the grunt. "Get out of here."

"But..."

Frey growled and, gulping down, the Team Rocket member threw out a Pokéball, climbing hastily on the back of the Fearow that appeared.

A few seconds after he was gone, the door to the roof opened, and a girl in armor and a young boy with a Pikachu ran onto the roof of the building.

o.0.o

Hikaru looked wearily at the creature they found next to a large machine. She could feel the energies that affected the Pokémon came from within the contraption, but she had a gut feeling that the creature in front of them would not let them have it without a fight.

It stood tall, an anthropomorphic mixture of a wolf and a man, with a black-scaled reptilian tail and wings.

A cruel set of fangs made its maws seem even more vicious than that of a wolf, or even a lion. The black pelt was dirty, somehow it even seemed greasy.

It was protected by a silver breastplate and shoulder guards. It had bracers on its forearms, and shin protectors of the same, silvery material.

On its right hand it held a cruelly-shaped sword; with jagged edges that would tear flesh as much as cut through. The bat-like wings on its back were shredded at the bottom as if torn by the claws of an enemy.

Creating a sinister contrast, its left claw/hand, was made of some sort of crystal, shining bluish-white, pulsating with the light of the full moon even as it moved like a normal hand would.

"What is that?" Ash whispered.

Hikaru shook her head. "I don't know..."

The creature studied them for a moment then noticed Hikaru's sword. "Have you come to fight me, little girl?" it laughed, red eyes boring into Hikaru.

"Pikachuuu!" Pikachu suddenly shot a lightning bolt at the creature, who dodged without much effort. It raised its sword and roared as it jumped at them.

Before Ash or Pikachu could blink, they heard the clang of metal against metal as Hikaru appeared suddenly in front of them, her sword locked against the creature's own.

The creature pushed Hikaru onto Ash and jumped back, grinning. "Impressive. My name is Frey."

"Hikaru." the Magic Knight concentrated and her armor evolved into the red and gold of a real Magic Knight. "Ash," she said, not turning her eyes away to Fray. "I'll take him on; wait for the right time to do something."

Ash could only nod as she jumped forward, clashing swords with the creature. Hikaru pushed her attack, twisting, feigning, thrusting.

Fray, surprised at her strength, was caught off guard and had to parry and defend as best as he could. Catching Hikaru's sword with one of the jagged ends of his blade, he twisted down, bringing the tips of both swords down to scratch the floor with a shower of sparks until they slid to a stop, straining with the strength of both combatants.

"You are very strong, for a human." Fray growled as they glared at each other, shoulder pushing against shoulder.

"Two words Fray..." Hikaru said through clenched teeth. "Breath Mints."

Seeing their chance, Ash ran to the side, as Pikachu jumped from his shoulder at the machine. "Now Pikachu! Thunderbolt!"

"Pikaaaaa!" The electric shock melted the circuits on the machine, as it started shaking and smoking ominously.

Suddenly it was daylight again and Frey howled in anger and pain as the sun's reflection from Hikaru's Escudo blade blinded him. His left hand released hold of the sword as he pushed the surprised Hikaru away and jumped on the protective railing on the roof.

"Damn you two!" he growled as he jumped down to the street.

Hikaru ran to the rail and looked down, seeing Frey open his wings and fly away incredibly fast.

"Ash!" she shouted when she saw the machine start to shake even more. "Run!"

o.0.o

Officer Jenny, Brock and a couple of other trainers, were commanding their Pokémon to protect the outside of the Pokémon Center as more and more Pokémon tried to attack it.

When sunlight suddenly came back, their hopes were rekindled, but it didn't stop the Pokémon from attacking.

Just as she was starting to despair, she heard a loud explosion, and saw in the distance that the Hop Tower, the largest building in the city, had a trail of black smoke coming from the top of it.

Slowly, all of the Pokémon calmed down, and looked around in confusion. Some of them getting a panicked look and running into the city.

Thinking fast, Jenny looked at the trainers. "Follow them! They'll lead us to their trainers! They might need help!"

o.0.o

It took a couple of days for everything to calm down. Hikaru and Ash explained everything they had seen to Officer Jenny, who wasn't sure of whether to believe them or not.

Most of the time was spent cleaning up the wreckage from the several Pokémon battles that had taken place in the streets.

Nearby cities and towns had sent as much help as they could, and the park around the Pokémon Center was covered in tents and temporary units with nurses and doctors tending both humans and Pokémon

In the hopes of learning as much as possible, Hikaru had stayed there, helping the nurses and doctors treat the Pokémon.

She already had a basic knowledge of first aid, for both humans and animals, due to her intentions of becoming a blind-dog trainer, and asking a lot of questions when taking her dog, Hikari to the vet. But she had a lot to learn about treating injuries on all sort of Pokémon.

Professor Oak had been called over to investigate the remains of the machine that Ash and Hikaru had destroyed, and authorities had announced that he and the mayor would give a speech that afternoon.

"Hey, Miss Hikaru!" a voice called from outside the tent where Hikaru was helping one of the many nurse Joys change the bandage of a badly burnt Beedrill.

"A moment!" she called out, finishing her work and excusing herself. Nurse Joy smiled at her and nodded.

Hikaru walked outside the tent and looked at the pair that had come to visit.

The young girl she had saved stood next to her Gloom, which looked completely healed. Next to them, the young man from the Café was looking at her amused.

"I say, I like you better in the Nurse outfit than in that battle gear from the other day." Sam smiled impishly.

Hikaru blushed as another Nurse Joy, the one from Vermilion City, she believed, walked past and nodded. "She does make an excellent nurse, doesn't she?" Nurse Joy then walked into the tent.

"Um..." Hikaru shook her head. "Hello you two, I'm glad to see that you're okay."

Both nodded. "We heard that you were just starting as a Pokémon Trainer." the girl said smiling. "So we thought we might help you a bit in thanks for you own help!"

Hikaru blinked. "Oh, no, you shouldn't really."

"Hey, it's decided." Sam said, giving her a big bag. "Don't make us take it back."

"Well... thanks." Hikaru said, looking inside the bag. She gasped as she carefully put it down and took out an egg. "A Pokémon Egg?"

"And some Pokéballs, healing items, Pokémon food… all courtesy of those you helped." Sam explained. "Ash and the other trainers are also getting equipment, but, since you are just starting... we decided to give you something special."

Hikaru nodded, eyes turning watery. "Thank you guys!"

"Hey, hey," Sam said, "no tears, okay?"

Hikaru nodded and used her sleeve to clear her eyes. "Thank you."

Both nodded and walked away as she picked up the bag with all the equipment inside.

o.0.o

When Professor Oak took the podium everyone went quiet. They had built a stage in the biggest area of the park, where most people had gathered together to listen to the latest developments on the recent chaos.

"Hello everyone." Oak said, nodding at the public. "After consulting several other experts in Pokémon psychology and development, I can announce with all authority that the cause for the Pokémon attacking was a machine that has been tied to the Team Rocket criminal organization."

"Figures." Misty muttered amongst the crowd.

"Those guys are as dirty as it gets." Brock shook his head.

"But, I wonder what that creature has to do with them..." Ash asked, earning a worried glance from the others.

"As of yet, we cannot deny nor confirm the existence of a strange creature or Pokémon related to the incident. However, the authorities have agreed to keep a look out for any information related to it."

Oak waited for the crowd to calm down a bit, and as the murmurs subsided he motioned to the Mayor. "Now, Mayor Banks of Hop Hop Hop would like to say a few words."

The Mayor took the podium and looked around before speaking. "We have begun to rebuild our beautiful city. With your help, along with the help of our Pokémon, we will have it back even better than before."

He waited for the cheers to go down. "However, things would have been much worse without the help of those trainers that risked their lives and that of their Pokémon to save others and take them or guide them to the safety of the Pokémon Center."

The Mayor made soothing motions with his hands as the cheers escalated. "I am told the citizens have thanked the brave trainers in their own way, but I would personally like to congratulate all of them for their selfless acts by building a statue in memory of what happened today, and adorning it with this plaque," he showed a large golden plaque with writing on it. "On it are written the names of these brave trainers and their Pokémon, so we will always remember them!"

The thundering applause that followed lasted several minutes during which, all of the trainers were treated to friendly pats on the back, hugs and cheers.

Officer Jenny took the stage next, after everything calmed down again.

"As an extra honor, we have decided to grant a special and unique gift to the two trainers that destroyed the machine and helped us regain our city and our beloved Pokémon"

Hikaru and Ash were suddenly pushed forward towards the stage amongst applause.

Officer Jenny continued as they walked up to stand next to her. "For their bravery, selflessness and for protecting all of us in the face of incredible odds, I, with the approval of Mayor Banks and the highest members of the Pokémon League, am proud to present the two unique _City of Hop Hop Hop Badges_ to Ash and Hikaru Ketchum!"

o.0.o

"What do you mean Hikaru Ketchum?" Ash asked Officer Jenny after they had received the badges and the crowd began to disperse.

Jenny blink-blinked. "Isn't that your names?"

"Yes, I mean... I'm Ash Ketchum..."

"And I am his sister, Hikaru Ketchum."

"Right," Said Ash, then frowned and stared at her. "Wait. What?"

Hikaru pulled out a small machine from her pocket and gave it to Ash.

"When did you get a Dexter?" he asked as he activated it. Immediately an automated voice started talking.

"I'm a Dexter registered to the Pokémon League by Prof. Oak of Pallet town. If stolen I can't be replaced. I'm the property of Hikaru Ketchum, from Pallet Town."

"Pika?" Pikachu asked, as stunned as his master.

Jenny, confused, just shrugged. "I have to go. Talk to you two later!"

After she was gone, Ash kept looking at the Dexter for a few minutes until he felt Hikaru poke his forehead with her finger.

"You okay bro?" she took her Dexter back.

"Wha... how?"

"Professor Oak." Hikaru explained as she guided Ash to the tent's exit. "He introduced me to your mom, and, as I needed papers to become a proper Trainer... well, she offered to adopt me after a straight two-hour chat."

"Mom did?"

"Yep. And I accepted." Hikaru grinned. "Why else would I keep calling you bro all of this time?" she shook her head. "I've always wanted a younger brother." She said with an impish smile.

As she ran out of the tent, Ash looked up at her back and started running after. "Hey! Wait! We have to clear this up! Hikaru! What do you mean you're my sister?"

o.0.o

"I thought they were never going to let us go..." Ash sighed, walking ahead of the group. He shifted his considerably over-packed backpack to a better position.

Brock, Misty and Hikaru nodded, all carrying large packs themselves. Ash sighed again, wondering if they would have to leave most of the presents given to them by the grateful people of Hop Hop Hop.

"I say we should find a place to sit down and rest." Brock said. "We have been walking with all of this stuff for half a day already, and I don't know about you, but I'm hungry."

The others nodded and after looking around for a bit, Mokona pointed out a valley close to the road.

As they set down their equipment, Hikaru, who didn't seem tired at all, sat down a bit further from the others.

Ash noticed her distant look and watched her worriedly for a few seconds.

"Seems like your sister needs someone to talk to." Misty said with a glint in her eye.

"Y-yeah." Ash said, "I just don't feel comfortable with this whole adoption thing yet, Misty."

"Well, if there is one thing I know, is that brothers and sisters might not always get along, but there should be trust, and there should always be the will to help." Brock started putting on his apron and pulling cooking utensils out of his bag. "Go talk to her. Misty and I will take care of the cooking."

o.0.o

Hikaru held Mokona in her hands, staring at the small creature. Mokona looked back at her a bit sadly.

"Is something wrong, Hikaru?" Ash sat down next to her.

Hikaru closed her eyes and sighed. "I have so many worries in my mind, Ash."

He nodded as Pikachu ran up to him and jumped on his lap, sitting down and looking at them questioningly. "Is it about Cephiro?"

"Yes." Hikaru said. "In part. I'm worried about my friends. I told you some of what has happened there, but not all. We suffered so much and endured only because we were together."

"Are you worried that without you they won't manage?"

Hikaru smiled slightly. "If Umi was listening and I said yes, she would scream at me after she was done kicking me."

"Well, I haven't fought monsters that threaten to destroy the world, or prevented wars between several worlds, but I understand what you mean by working as a team and worrying about my friends." Ash said, picking up Pikachu.

"What do you mean... bro?"

Ash winced. "Sorry. I still have the whole having an elder sister thing going over my head."

Hikaru smiled and nodded.

"What I meant is... Me, Misty, Brock, Pikachu and all my Pokémon are a team. I don't know where I would be without their support." Ash scratched Pikachu's head, eliciting a sigh of contentment. "If we ever got separated I would miss them, and I wouldn't know what to do for a time."

Hikaru looked at Mokona as the rabbit-like creature jumped up and went to join Misty and Brock. She pulled out her Pokéballs, looking down at it as she held it in her hand.

"We will help you get back to your friends, Hikaru... Sis." Ash said blushing a bit. "But you are not alone here. Besides us, you have your own Pokémon. You are part of our team, and part of our family now."

Hikaru smiled and stood up. "Well, bro, let's go help the others."

Ash nodded.

o.0.o

"Well, it seems they sorted it out." Brock said.

"I'm glad." Misty said. "But I'm still giving Ash a hard time about his new sister." she grinned.

Distant thunder stopped them as they looked up at the sky. It was getting cloudy.

"We might have to eat and run!" Brock said. "I think we have around half an hour before it starts raining.

"Why can't we find a convenient place to stay the night?" Misty groaned. "We'll be sleeping in wet sleeping-bags again."

"Puu!" Mokona shouted as her forehead gem started shining and a white ray shot out of it.

It concentrated into a bubble and slowly the glow disappeared living behind a small egg-shaped house.

Brock, Misty, Ash and Pikachu stared at the small house in wonder, Brock going as far as poking it with his spatula to make sure it was real. Misty jumped and hugged Mokona swirling happily as Pikachu sniffed the strange house.

"Oh! Mokona! That's great! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Hikaru smiled. "Well, we don't need to worry too much about the rain now, do we? Let's eat and rest! We still have a long way to go!"

End Chapter 2


	4. Moonlit Conversations

Magic Knight Pokémon

Chapter 3

Moonlit Conversations

By Wanderer D

"Okay, Ryukari, ready?" Ash asked, holding a piece of paper with some notes on it.

The Charmeleon nodded, a look of concentration skimming its features as it braced itself. In front of him, a few meters away, Hikaru was covered in red energy, twirling around her like flames.

Further away Misty, Brock, Pikachu and Mokona watched, safely covered behind a group of large boulders.

"Here we go then!" Hikaru's hands shone with energy as it concentrated in her palms.

Ryukari started running in a semi circle, as Hikaru ran opposite him. The Magic Knight then started throwing fireballs at him.

"Use Vulcan Gun!" Ash shouted.

Ryukari countered with short and fast bursts of flame, each smashing against the opposing fireball.

The explosions caused dust and smoke to cover the area between them, and it was more difficult to see where the fireballs were coming from. Stealing a quick glance at the piece of paper, Ash returned his concentration to the battle.

"Here it comes..." he murmured to himself as two fireballs sped around each other, bursting out of the smoke screen. "Flame-thrower!" Ash shouted.

Immediately Ryukari burst out with a huge line of flame that crashed into them and made both fireballs explode.

"Firewall!"

"Char!" jumping back, Ryukari used his fiery breath to create a wall of flames between him and the smoke.

"Circle around, Ryukari! And Trample!" Ash commanded, as Hikaru jumped out of the screen.

She stopped short when she faced the firewall and just managed to dodge out of the way as her Charmeleon almost tackled her.

"Fire Rain!" Hikaru shouted, throwing her hand up. A trail of flames followed her movement, and shot into the air. In less than a second, several flame arrows slammed all around Ryukari and Hikaru.

Ryukari managed to shoot down several but was finally subjected to a few hits before managing to get out. Hikaru looked at the Charmeleon as it glared back, breathing heavily.

"Okay, that's enough for now!" Brock said from behind the boulders.

"But we've just started!" Hikaru complained.

"Char!" Ryukari relaxed a bit, but also sounded annoyed.

"Listen, sis." Ash said as Brock and the others approached. "Brock must have a good reason."

"I do." Brock said, standing next to the panting Ryukari. "And this is it, look how hard he is breathing. The stuff you two are coming up with is impressive, Hikaru, but it's too much of a strain for your Charmeleon."

"Char! Char!"

"It's not your fault, Ryukari." Hikaru said. "We have been training for the last three weeks every day. We both need a break." she pulled out the Pokéball and recalled Ryukari.

Brock nodded. "Remember, the key is to exercise properly. There is no point in exhausting yourself."

"It is still amazing," Misty gave Hikaru her backpack. "I never thought you could invent new techniques."

"Well, we are Pokémon Trainers, aren't we?" Hikaru said as she followed the others to the camping area where Mokona's magical cottage waited. "Innovation is the secret to victory!"

Hikaru sat down on the grass and Mokona jumped up to sit on her lap. "Thanks for helping me Ash!" she said as he slumped down in front of her. "You almost got me there."

Ash smiled. "I just treated it like any other Pokémon battle."

Hikaru laughed. "I'll never be as good as you, bro." She fished into her backpack and pulled out the Poké-Egg. "I've felt it tremble a couple of times," she said. "Do you think it's ready?"

Ash shrugged. "Never had a Pokémon from the egg before."

Hikaru sighed. "I hope it comes out soon. I'm really curious!"

"Well, there is no use waiting over an empty stomach!" Brock announced, setting plates in front of everyone. "Dig in!"

"Pika!" Pikachu quickly grabbed a small ball of food in its paws and took a couple of bites. "Chaa!"

As the others followed Pikachu's example, Misty looked at the darkening sky. "We should be out of the Safari zone soon. Maybe we can arrive in Saffron City by tomorrow afternoon."

Ash nodded. "Yes. And the faster we get there the faster I get a Marsh bag!"

Hikaru nodded shaking a fist with barely contained energy. "I'll try to get one myself!"

Misty smiled. "You should get some more Pokémon soon, Hikaru. Koga was okay with you fighting him with Ryukari against only two of his Pokémon, but not all Gym Leaders are going to be that accommodating."

Hikaru sighed. "I know... I know. I just haven't met another Pokémon outside the ones that are with us that has the proper attitude."

Brock shook his head. "Anyway, let's finish eating and go in. We can have an early start tomorrow."

o.0.o

Laying down in her bed, Misty heard Hikaru speaking with Mokona.

"Can you try again, Mokona?"

"Puu... Puu!" The rabbit-like creature said after concentrating for a few moments. It shook its head.

Hikaru sighed. "Thanks, Mokona. I know they'll be all right, I just want to know how they are doing and to let them know I'm okay too."

Misty kept quiet as Hikaru lay down, hugging Mokona. She waited for a few minutes, listening to Hikaru's breathing before finally giving in to sleep.

She woke when she heard the door shut. Wiping her eyes of sleep, she looked outside the round windows of the cottage. Between the curtains, she could see that the dark blue of the sky was receding into rosy purple.

Stretching, she climbed out of her bed, after a moment listening, she concluded that Ash and Brock were still sleeping in their own room.

Hikaru's bed was empty, and the egg was missing. Mokona snored, wrapped in the still warm duvet. Stifling a yawn, Misty walked to the window and opened the curtains. Outside she could see Hikaru placing the Egg close to her as she started early stretching exercises.

Misty sighed and pulled the curtains shot as she changed into normal clothes. As she walked out of her room and into the small living room, she wondered again at the cottage.

True, they had been travelling together since a month or so, and she had spent most of the nights in there, but it never ceased to amaze her.

According to Hikaru, the original cottage had one big bed for her and her friends. But this time, Mokona had managed to produce a cottage with two rooms.

One for the boys and one for the girls.

Misty shook her head. Those two would never stop amazing her.

She broke out of her reverie when she heard the clang of metal against metal.

Running out, she stared at Hikaru as she locked her sword against the sharp blades of a Scyther.

"Hikaru!"

"Stay back!" the pigtailed red-head pushed the bug Pokémon back.

"Scy!" the Pokémon challenged.

Hikaru smiled. "I knew someone had been watching me train every day for the last week. I was wondering when you were going to show up."

The Scyther jumped forward, arching its blades down, but Hikaru's sword stopped them as she blocked. It quickly jumped back and tried a double cut, but Hikaru quickly blocked both attacks.

Misty had watched Hikaru train with her sword. It was something that she had grown used to, as every single morning, without fail, Hikaru would get up early to practice. She had a lot of respect for the dedication and discipline with which Hikaru pursued her objectives.

But, she had never seen her sword-fight. She had heard Ash's account of her battle with Frey, but seeing her fighting for real was completely different.

Hikaru blocked and parried a series of attacks without missing a bit. "Not bad, but you are a hundred years away from being able to beat me."

This seemed to enrage the Scyther, who sent a couple of u-shaped energy rays flying at her. Hikaru just turned aside, letting them pass by her harmlessly.

Before the Scyther could do anything else, she ran incredibly fast and attacked low once, then high, then high again making it step back, trying desperately to block, then spun on her heels, knocking the Scyther's legs from under it with the flat of her blade.

As the Scyther tried to stand up, Hikaru touched its chest with the tip of her blade. The bug Pokémon froze in place, looking at her for a moment, before turning its eyes away. "Scyther!"

Hikaru pulled her blade away, making it disappear into her glove. "That wasn't too bad, Scyther!" Hikaru said, stepping back to give it space.

The Scyther didn't sit up. He kept looking away, dejected.

"Tell you what. I need a good sparring partner to keep my sword-skills in shape. Especially since I know I will meet a nasty enemy in combat again eventually..."

The Scyther looked up at her with interest.

"So, here's the deal." Hikaru pulled out a Pokéball "If you become my Pokémon, I will train you to become stronger. And you can help me improve too."

Misty watched enthralled as the Scyther considered only for a second before nodding. "Scyther!"

Hikaru threw the Pokéballs and the moment it touched the bug Pokémon it went in. The flashing button on the Pokéballs flashed a couple of times, but Scyther made no attempt to escape.

Hikaru picked up the Pokéball with a smile. "Well, you did tell me to get a new Pokémon" she said, looking at Misty with a grin.

o.0.o

"A Scyther, huh?" Ash asked, looking at the Pokéball in front of him. "Nice."

Hikaru smiled producing a bit of flame on the tip of her finger. Mokona's gem glowed a bit, enveloping the fire and a fireball emblem appeared on the Pokéball, glowing with the magic energy of Hikaru's spell.

She had thought about it when Ash had shown her Pikachu's old Pokéball, which had a small lightning bolt on it, and she had worried about ever losing the Pokéballs or having them stolen. With a bit of her magic in them, they would be easy to track. Plus they looked cool.

"Pika!" Pikachu sniffed the Pokéball and looked at Hikaru with a smile.

"Well, that makes it two Pokémon plus the Poké-Egg." Brock said. "When it hatches you will only need three more to have the necessary six to compete in the Pokémon League."

"Puu!" Mokona said as the gem on its forehead gleamed. The cottage turned into energy and was absorbed.

"Mokona is right," Hikaru said, getting up. "We should get going."

"To Saffron City!" Ash shouted.

o.0.o

"Well, it took a bit longer than expected, but, we're finally here." Brock said.

The gang looked around, taking in the sights of Saffron City by night.

"Well, it is certainly bigger than Hopx3" Hikaru said.

Ash sighed. "Okay, I'm off to Saffron Gym. You guys coming?"

Brock and Misty nodded.

"I'll go to the Pokémon Center. I need to check on my new Scyther and on Ryukari before battling anyone." Hikaru said. "Not to mention that Nurse Joy might help me with the Egg."

"Okay! Good luck, sis." Ash said, doing a victory sign. "Next time we meet, I'll have that Marsh Badge."

"Good luck to you too, bro." Hikaru smiled. "I'll get one soon after!"

o.0.o

"Miss Hikaru?" Nurse Joy approached with her two Pokéballs. "Here are your Charmeleon and your Scyther. Make sure you use more protein in your Charmeleon's diet if you are going to push him so hard."

"He's okay, right?" Hikaru asked.

Nurse Joy nodded. "Yes, but you need to let him rest a little more often. Other than that, he's perfectly fine. It shouldn't take long for him to evolve."

Hikaru nodded, putting both Pokéballs on her belt. "How about the Egg?"

"Well, it seems close enough to hatching. It trembles from time to time, which means the Pokémon inside is awakening. Make sure to keep it warm and it should be fine."

Hikaru nodded and followed Nurse Joy to the Incubator section, where she took her egg. "I'll take good care of you."

As she was about to leave the Pokémon Center, a man wearing a cap stopped her.

"You are Hikaru Ketchum, right?"

o.0.o

"What?" Hikaru stood up. "What do you mean my brother got Misty, Brock and Mokona turned into dolls?"

"That's what I said." the man said, making soothing motions with his hands. "Sabrina walloped your brother, and I was only able to get him out."

Hikaru groaned and sat down face in her hands. "Great, just great. Where is he now?"

"Ah... yes. Well, you see, I explained to him that he would need a Ghost Type Pokémon to defeat Sabrina... so he left in search of one."

"He... left." Hikaru sighed. "I assume he is not going too far."

The man shook his head. "No, not at all! It's just a day or so away to get to Lavender Town and the Pokémon Tower. He should be able to find a Ghost Type Pokémon there."

Hikaru shook her head. "I'm going to see Sabrina."

"But... you can't!" the man said. "Sabrina will turn you into a doll too! Her Psychic powers are even stronger than a Pokémon's"

"Well, I can't leave Misty, Brock and Mokona!" Hikaru said. "Maybe my brother is going to get that Ghost Pokémon, and maybe not. There is no harm in checking it out myself."

"I won't be able to help you, or interfere!" the man said as she walked away.

o.0.o

Hikaru walked into Saffron Gym. Some psychic trainers made motions as if to stand in her way, but a glare kept them at bay. Finally, she stood before the doors to the battleground. "Sabrina! Open up!"

The doors shuddered as they opened. Inside, seated on a high chair, with three little dolls, Brock, Misty and Mokona, sat Sabrina.

"I have come for my friends." Hikaru said, glaring at her. "You cannot keep them prisoner."

Sabrina didn't react, looking calmly at her, she just shook her head. "Why? I won against Ash, now I get to keep them."

"Humans are not toys!" Hikaru shouted.

"Are you here to battle me?"

Hikaru hesitated. Could she beat Sabrina? A look of determination crossed her features. "Yes. And I am going to defeat you."

Sabrina nodded and a Pokéball in her belt was surrounded by blue energy as it floated to the middle of the battleground. It released a Kadabra.

Hikaru threw her own Pokéballs, releasing Ryukari.

As they were about to begin, however, a burst of energy covered the room.

Both the trainer and the Gym Leader turned to face the eastern wall as it disappeared in a vortex of energy.

"What is that?" Sabrina asked, as her Pokémon braced itself.

"A portal of some sort!" Hikaru said.

The room shuddered as the vortex started pulling everything inside it.

"Char!" Ryukari was swept of its feat and spiraled into the vortex.

"Ryukari!" Hikaru shouted, pulling out the Charmeleon's Pokéball. However, just before Ryukari went inside the portal, blue energy surrounded him and he remained suspended just in front of it.

Looking around, Hikaru was surprised to see Sabrina and her Kadabra both glowing with blue psychic energy.

"Hurry." Sabrina said.

"Ryukari, return!" Hikaru called. The Pokéball energy shot out and absorbed Ryukari, but the moment Sabrina and Kadabra relaxed their hold, the Vortex increased its power, sweeping them all off their feet and into it.

The vortex remained in place for a few more seconds then disappeared.

o.0.o

"Puu! Puu!"

Hikaru opened her eyes. She was floating on her back over a blue-black reflective surface that resembled water. Above her she could see a titanic sized full moon, radiating soft blue-white light.

Next to her, still unconscious floated Sabrina, and her Kadabra, along with the Brock and Misty dolls.

Mokona was floating next to her, smiling. "Puu!"

"Mokona?" Hikaru tried to sit up, and her body just rotated until she was facing upwards. "What happened? Where are we?"

A groan made her look at Sabrina, as she opened her eyes and looked around, her body slowly rotating to a standing position, just like Hikaru's.

"It seems the vortex sucked us into it." Sabrina said, looking around. With a thought, Kadabra went back into its Pokéball.

Hikaru watched Sabrina as she picked up the Brock and Misty dolls, putting them safely inside a bag.

"I thought you were a doll too." Sabrina said looking at Mokona, a look of mild curiosity and annoyance flashed through her face before returning to her composed calm.

"Puu! Pupuu!" Mokona said, jumping in the empty air to land on Sabrina's lap, who now looked a bit surprised.

"Mokona seems to like you." Hikaru said. "I guess you must be a good person underneath that uninterested façade."

"Façade?"

Hikaru ignored her. "So, Mokona, what do you make of this?"

"Puu! Puu Puu!"

"Great... _another_ dimensional jump." Hikaru shook her head. "Are we close to Earth? Pokéworld? Cephiro?"

"Another?" Sabrina asked.

"Puuuuu... Puu!"

"Really?" Hikaru's eyes went wide as she floated closer to Sabrina and Mokona. "Can... can you try and contact Guru Clef?"

Mokona nodded and jumped off of Sabrina's lap.

Sabrina watched with interest as Mokona's gem flashed and projected a screen of light in the air.

A young man with lavender hair and a golden crown with a crystal appeared on the screen, looking surprised.

"Guru-Clef!" Hikaru shouted floating in front of the screen.

Sensing the distress in the dolls, Sabrina pulled them out, knowing that they could see and hear what was happening. They quieted down when they saw the man on the screen.

"Hikaru!" Guru-Clef shouted. Sabrina could hear several other voices echoing behind the man. He was pushed aside by a voluptuous tanned woman wearing nothing more than a silk bikini. "Hikaru! You had us worried!"

"Caldina!" Hikaru ginned as she was pushed aside by a series of people. "Ascot, Presea, Ferio..." she could feel tears brimming in her eyes. "I've missed you guys..."

They were all pushed aside by Guru-Clef, who glared at them. "I'm glad you are okay, Hikaru and that you were able to contact us." he said.

"Where are Umi and Fuu?"

Guru Clef looked away for a moment. "They both were lost. The same force that sent you off-course threw them away from Cephiro."

"Oh no..." Hikaru collected herself as Guru Clef sighed. "Any idea where they ended up?"

Guru Clef shook his head. "Not at this time. As it is, I'm surprised you managed to contact us in just a couple of hours."

Hikaru blinked. "What do you mean? I have been in this world for a few months already!"

Guru Clef thought for a moment. "Well... when you visited our world before, you said that no time had passed on Earth. Maybe it is the same for them."

Hikaru nodded. "That makes sense. But we need to find them. Do you know if they came to the same world as I did?"

"I doubt it. If you all had gone in roughly the same direction…" Clef shook his head. "Even then, direction has no real meaning in these circumstances. First we must concentrate on getting you out of where you are now." He paused and concentrated "Hikaru, I have sensed a great psychic power close to you..." Clef said.

"That would be me." Sabrina said, approaching Hikaru.

Guru Clef nodded. "I am amazed at your skill and level of power..."

"Sabrina." the Gym Leader said, acknowledging Guru Clef's compliment. "And I have to compliment you as well. I have never felt such a strong amount of self-control and discipline. I can sense psychic ability and energies similar to those in Hikaru."

Guru Clef smiled as Presea and Hikaru stared alternately from Guru Clef to Sabrina. "Well, Sabrina, if you ever decide to visit Cephiro, I am in need of an apprentice..."

"Guru Clef!" Hikaru and Presea looked at him.

Guru Clef blushed slightly. "Sorry." He coughed into his hand. "We will discuss this later."

To Hikaru's surprise, Sabrina was also blushing slightly.

"What I originally intended to say is this; Hikaru, there is an interfering Magic that prevents me from bringing you here, to Cephiro, but, if Sabrina can use her Psychic power to teleport, I can boost it so that you will go back to the world you were in before."

Sabrina nodded. "I can do that. I had contemplated the option, but I doubted that I could pull it off with my power alone, even without Hikaru and the others."

Hikaru felt something and pulled off her back pack. "Wait a minute guys..."

She pulled out the Poké-Egg, which was twitching. She could feel soft taps from the inside.

"It's about to hatch!" Hikaru shouted.

"I've never seen a Pokémon hatching before." Sabrina said, looking at the egg with undisguised interest.

Hikaru was surprised at the change that the Gym Leader had gone through, but she was more worried about her new Pokémon

"What do we do?" Hikaru asked Sabrina, who shook her head.

"Wait! Monster being born! Out of the way! Out of the way!" both girls turned to see Ascot leaning over Guru-Clef, pushing the Archmage down to get a better look.

Guru-Clef looked disgruntled and annoyed, but was unable to say anything as everyone crowded on the screen, trying to see.

Sabrina smiled and started laughing, and Hikaru was hard pressed not to follow suit.

"Any ideas Ascot?" Hikaru asked the tall young man.

Pushing his bangs and over-sized hat out of the way, Ascot considered the egg. "There's not much to do Hikaru. Make sure to let the monster break through on its own, and let it break all the big pieces, you can take the little ones off afterwards."

And so it was, that, floating over the still, reflective inter-dimensional waters, and bathed in the light of the full moon, Hikaru's Poké-Egg finally hatched.

Everyone stared at the quadruped creature as it jumped out of the remains of the egg. "Eeve!"

"Amazing..." Sabrina said.

"How cute!" Presea and Caldina said as Hikaru looked at her newest Pokémon with pride.

"It's an Evee!" She said, picking it up.

"Puu! Puu!" Mokona said, jumping up and down happily.

"What kind of monster is that?" Ascot asked, but was pushed back by Guru Clef.

"Enough. We are running out of time, I'm sure Hikaru will be more than happy to tell us all about her adventures when she gets back."

Hikaru nodded.

"I am ready, Guru-Clef." Sabrina said, nodding.

"We will see you soon, Hikaru!" Caldina said with echoing agreement from the others.

"Take care, everyone! If Umi or Fuu are here, I will find them!" Hikaru said. She took out a Pokéball and looked down at Evee. "I'll put you in here for now, be patient."

As the Pokémon disappeared, Clef started casting his spell. Sabrina began concentrating, and blue energy surrounded all of them, increasing in tempo with Clef's spell.

o.0.o

They appeared inside a large warehouse in the middle of a group of Team Rocket members in the process of loading a van with expensive-looking equipment.

"What the hell?" several members asked, taking out their Pokéballs

"I know her! She's Sabrina, from the Gym!" one woman shouted, pointing at them.

A deafening roar made all of them look up. Standing on the rails overlooking the ground level of the warehouse, stood Frey.

Sabrina gasped in horror at the sight of the creature. "Hikaru, the energies surrounding that thing... it's what stopped Guru-Clef from getting you back!"

Hikaru growled. "Frey, you bastard! I knew you had something to do with me being here!"

Frey grinned as the Team Rocket members formed a circle around Hikaru and Sabrina. "I never thought you would be able to come back from the gap in worlds. But now that you are here, I can take care of you once and for all. Get them!"

The Team Rocket members called out their Pokémon Hikaru and Sabrina did likewise, the first keeping Evee in its Pokéball and allowing Mokona to jump into her backpack.

"Ryukari! Vulcan Cannon!" Hikaru shouted, pointing at several approaching Pokémon and TR members.

"Char!" fireballs bombarded a large group of Pokémon scattering them, and in some instances even knocking them unconscious.

"Scyther! Swords Dance, then Quick Attack!"

"Scy!" Several other Pokémon were the victims of Scyther's blades.

Sabrina silently commanded her Kadabra as it threw some Pokémon around, and put others to sleep. She watched, amazed as Hikaru was surrounded by flames that became a red and gold armour. Her senses were overwhelmed by the power that Hikaru emanated and the power of her will.

The TR members were falling back when Frey landed in the midst of battle, behind Ryukari, sword raised.

"Ryukari!" Hikaru shouted, sword materializing as she ran towards Frey.

The Charmeleon was just turning around when the sword came down, but it didn't touch him.

Frey grunted as pale blue energy kept his hands up against his will. He turned around and pointed his crystal hand at Sabrina, shooting out a black ray.

Hikaru parried it with her sword and it exploded against the roof. The shrapnel crashed next to the van. The distraction proved enough for Ryukari to run out of the way.

Frey glared at Hikaru. "Get the van out of here." he growled at the cowering TR members.

A pair of them jumped in and drove away, leaving the rest behind to deal with the Pokémon, Frey, Hikaru and Sabrina.

"Ryukari! Firewall!" Hikaru shouted as she ran straight at Frey. "Get those Team Rocket losers out of our way!"

Ryukari growled and dodged past his master as her sword arched straight towards Frey's neck.

The Charmeleon stood in front of Sabrina, Kadabra and Scyther, letting loose a long flame that made the TR members jump back as the wall of flames burnt whoever was foolish enough to remain in place.

The TR members took a look at the battle between Frey and Hikaru and, after sharing looks, decided to turn tail and run, leaving the victorious group to watch the battle unfold.

"This time I'm not pulling my punches, Frey!" Hikaru jumped back, her sword sliding out of the lock with Frey's, pointing her hand at him, she shouted, "Red Lightning!"

A ball of energy so deeply red it seemed black in the middle slammed into Frey's stomach. With a howl of pain, the anthropomorphic monster lashed back with his sword as his crystal hand glowed red.

"That hurt, bitch!" Frey spread his crystal claws in her direction. "Take it back, with interest!"

Hikaru's eyes opened wide as the crystal hand released the magic back at her.

"Char!" Ryukari suddenly appeared next to her, releasing a continuous torrent of fire, trying to fight back the magic energy.

"Ryukari!" Hikaru swung her sword at the approaching missile.

Frey, Sabrina and the Pokémon had to shield their eyes as light exploded out from the explosion.

Taking advantage of the distraction, Frey teleported out.

"Hikaru!" Sabrina shouted, running towards the smoking blast area.

She stopped when she saw a large figure.

Hikaru was on her knees, breathing heavily. A trickle of blood dripped from her temple, and she was using her sword to remain upright. Over and around her, also heavily singed and slightly bleeding crouched a Charizard, covering her protectively with its wings.

Sabrina gazed in awe at the Charizard. It was bigger than most of the Charizards she had seen before, it had slightly darker skin with darker red tiger stripes on its back and wings.

Hikaru let out a long breath and looked up, her face lighting up into a smile. "Congratulations, Ryukari."

Ryukari roared and grinned down at his master.

o.0.o

"Why don't you release Brock and Misty?" Hikaru asked Sabrina as they appeared in Saffron Gym.

Sabrina held up a hand, and the two dolls were teleported elsewhere.

"At this point... they would have been more of a hindrance than help." the Gym Leader said. "And Ash Ketchum still has to prove himself in battle. I know he will be back soon."

"I don't like it, leaving them as dolls..."

"I know. But if he is going to fight me seriously, he needs incentive." Sabrina went to the side of the stadium and opened a hidden safe. Pulling out a small object, she gave it to Hikaru.

The Magic Knight looked at the object in her palm. "A Marsh Badge?"

Sabrina nodded. "You deserve it; you just need a bit more practice at commanding Pokémon."

Hikaru nodded and smiled in thanks, then sighed. "I need to get my Pokémon to the Pokécenter. I guess I'll see you around, right?"

As she turned to go, Sabrina took her hand, stopping her. "You know... we have facilities here to take care of Pokémon… and I have a guest room... maybe we could talk if you stay?"

"Isn't Ash going to freak out if he sees you smiling?" Hikaru asked, stopping and smiling at Sabrina.

"Maybe," the Gym Leader said, pulling Hikaru by the hand. "But I can go back to an unemotional state. You just made it harder to do so."

"I guess I can stay the night." Hikaru said. "Provided you get some food for Mokona and me, I'm starving!" She winked.

"That can be arranged." Sabrina said. "Now, let me show you the guest room."

Hikaru leaned against the entrance of the Saffron Gym, waiting.

"Hikaru!" Ash shouted as he ran up to her.

"Ash!" she leaned forward and grabbed him by the shoulders. "Why the hell did you leave me here?"

Ash looked at her panicked for a moment. "I thought you fought Sabrina and had lost!"

He pointed at the man with the cap. "He said you went in yesterday and didn't come out. I thought the worst."

Hikaru growled, and Ash took a step back. "Proves how much you two know." she opened her badge box and showed it to them.

"A Marsh bag?" Ash shouted, while the man stared openly at her. "How?"

"I went in when you were not here. Guess you'll never find out."

"Where are Misty and Brock?"

Hikaru sighed. "Sabrina would not turn them back to normal. You have to win for that to happen, bro."

Ash nodded. "I will! And Hikaru... I'm sorry about running out on you without warning."

Hikaru smiled, petting his head. "That's all I wanted to hear. Let's go in."

o.0.o

Hikaru watched the battle end with mild amusement. "Well, that was easier than expected." she said with a smile, walking up to Sabrina and the group.

Sabrina still laughed whenever Haunter did strange faces.

"You..." Misty growled. "You should have let us go!" she glared at Sabrina, who laughed a bit. "I'm sorry, I know it was a bit cruel to keep you two in that room, but at least I turned you back to normal, didn't I?"

"And the food was good." Brock said. "I for one am glad that this is all over."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed as Sabrina gave Ash his Marsh Badge.

"We should be going," Ash said. "We have still more places to visit."

"Then, here is something for you, Sabrina." Hikaru said, pulling an egg-shaped object out of her pocket. She gave it to Sabrina, who looked at the red and white designs and the small gem in wonder.

"What is it, Hikaru?"

"It is a communicator. I asked Mokona to give me one for you. It will allow you to talk to me whenever you want... and when this is all over, Guru-Clef will be able to call you through that too."

"Guru-Clef?" Ash asked Misty, who shook her head.

"It's going to take a while to tell you the whole story." she said. "I barely understand what's happening myself."

"Thank you Hikaru!" Sabrina hugged the redhead, who returned the hug.

Ash and Sabrina's dad looked at them completely bewildered.

"I'll see you again!" Hikaru said as they parted.

"I know you will." Sabrina nodded.

She watched Ash and co. walk out of as the young Master in training asked his elder sister what had happened in his absence.

"Will you tell me what that was all about?" her dad asked.

"Haunter!" the Ghost Pokémon agreed, looking intrigued.

"I'll tell you a bit, dad." Sabrina said with a slight smile, "Just a bit of how Hikaru and I became friends."

End Chapter 3


	5. Battles Pt1

Magic Knight Pokémon

Chapter 4

Battles (Part 1)

By Wanderer D

o.0.o

"Feels like a storm is coming." The man in a blue marine coat, with a white captain's hat said stealing a glance at the sky as he stepped out of the boat. He looked at one of the sailors. "I will meet you in two weeks, in the mean time, you guys make sail for Vermilion City at your own pace."

"Aye, Aye, Captain!" the sailor said. "If it is not much to ask, Captain, where are you going?"

"First to Pallet Town, to meet with Prof. Oak. I have some technical Pokémon questions for him. Then I'm off to Vermilion."

"Good luck, Captain!" the sailors chorused.

The Captain nodded, throwing a knapsack over his shoulder as he stated walking. "Just listen to what the Prestley says and you'll be fine."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

o.0.o

"I accept your challenge!" Hikaru said, a look of determination clear in her features.

"I will make mince meat out of your Pokémon!" the opposing trainer, a young girl in a summer dress said. "My name is Melissa and this is my shining morning! Go, Victreebell!"

"Preee!" Togepi cheered from the sides as Misty, Ash, Brock, Mokona and Pikachu overlooked the battle.

After a quick check on the Pokédex, Hikaru nodded.

"My name's Hikaru, and this is my personally trained Charizard! Go Ryukari!"

She threw the Pokéball into the air, releasing the large Charizard.

Melissa looked at the fire Pokémon and gulped. It was almost twice as massive as a normal Charizard should be and for some reason a bit darker too.

"It doesn't matter, Victreebell!" she said, seeing her Pokémon hesitate. "We have fought Fire Pokémon before! Razor Leaf!"

Victreebell jumped back, whipping its vines and releasing several spinning leafs.

"Ryukari! Just like target practice!" Hikaru shouted. She then smiled at the other trainer. "Nice try, but I won't let you get enough distance!"

With short, controlled bursts of flame, Ryukari eliminated all of the leaves before they got too close to him.

"Now, Fireball!" Hikaru shouted.

"Victreebell, Hyperbeam!"

But it was too late. Just as Victreebell started charging its Hyperbeam, Ryukari's Fireball exploded against it, sending it sprawling.

"Victreebell!" Melissa recalled it into its Pokéball. "You did good." she glared at Hikaru. "Try this one on for size! Go, Beedrill!"

As the insect type Pokémon appeared, Hikaru recalled Ryukari. "Let's see how your Beedrill does against my Scyther! Go, Lafarga!"

The Bug Pokémon appeared in a haze of red energy as it was released from the Pokéball.

"Scyther!"

"Beedrill Fury Attack!"

"Lafarga, Quick Attack!"

Hikaru's Scyther blurred as it shot forward, slicing at Beedrill. The bee-like Pokémon managed to pull back to avoid the worst of the attack, but suffered several cuts along its sides. Ignoring the pain, it started its Fury Attack, throwing several punches at the Scyther.

"Lafarga! Improved Sword Dance!"

Scyther seemed to divide into two as it twisted around the Beedrill's attacks. Some got past his defense, leaving their mark on his exoskeleton, but he managed to dodge most, and with each turn, he would use his blades to slice a bit into Beedrill's body.

When the fury attacks finished, Beedrill was covered completely in cuts, and was barely able to stay in the air.

The Scyther had not been left unscathed, as several puncture wounds decorated his body. However, he stayed steady on its feet as the other bug Pokémon collapsed.

Melissa ran to her bug Pokémon to check on it before recalling it. The girl looked at her last Pokéball and shook her head. "You win, Hikaru."

"But what about your last Pokémon, Melissa?"

The girl shook her head and released a Bellossom. "This is my Bellossom." she said with a smile. "I know when to pull back. She always makes me proud, but it would be foolish to let it fight your Charizard."

Hikaru nodded. She looked at Lafarga. "Well done, Lafarga." she said recalling it. She knelt in front of the Bellossom. "It's really beautiful."

Melissa smiled. "Thanks! I would love to stay and chat," she said pulling out a card and giving it to Hikaru. "But I have to hurry to the Pokécenter." as she ran off waving Hikaru looked down at the card.

"Melissa's Floral Arrangements. Vermilion City." she read aloud as Ash and the others approached.

"Pupu pupu pupuuu!" Mokona jumped onto Hikaru's arms and nuzzled her.

"Congratulations, Hikaru!" Brock said.

"Prriii!"

"Pika!"

"Not bad." Ash said. "But you shouldn't have used Lafarga against the Beedrill. Ryukari has a clear advantage over Bug Pokémon, you should have used it."

Hikaru nodded. "I know... I realized it when the battle finished and Lafarga was covered in punctures and scratches." she looked down. "Sorry bro, you keep telling me to think a bit more about the elements and abilities of Pokémon before battling."

"Don't worry too much about it." Misty said, elbowing Hikaru. She smiled sweetly at Ash. "It's not like your dear brother really stops to think things through either."

Ash glared at her.

Hikaru laughed. "You are truly a master of the backhanded comments, Misty."

The Cerulean Gym Leader bowed. "Always a pleasure."

o.0.o

"So who is the Gym Leader of Vermilion?"

"Lt. Surge" Ash said. "He's tough, you'd better be careful while battling him."

"Hey guys," Brock said. "The food is getting cold. Come on."

Brother and sister walked up to where Misty had laid down the picnic mat. Mokona, Pikachu and Togepi were already eating their meals. Taking out her Pokéball, Hikaru released her Evee.

"Evee!" it said, nuzzling close to her.

Hikaru smiled as she sat down and scratched behind its ears, giving it some food to eat. She bit absently into her own food as her thoughts drifted away.

Brock and Misty looked at the pair.

Ash munched away, as slowly Pikachu, Mokona and Togepi looked at their friends with concern. Finally Ash looked up, stopping his eating. "Why has everyone gone quiet?"

"Huh?!" Hikaru looked around, startled. "Sorry, I zoned out for a moment."

"You're thinking about your friends in Cephiro, aren't you?" Brock said with a small smile.

Hikaru blushed a bit, but nodded.

"So was I." he said, earning a startled look.

"Brock!" Misty looked at him, earning a curious glance from Hikaru and Ash.

Brock sighed. "I think it's time we talked about it, Misty."

"What do you mean?" Hikaru asked, blinking.

"Yeah!" Ash put down his food looking around the befuddled group. "What are you guys talking about?"

Brock coughed into his hand. "Well, Hikaru, Misty and I did not tell you this but... while we were dolls we were able to see and hear everything that happened around us."

As Hikaru's eyes grew with understanding Misty nodded.

"We heard everything... and we saw your friends."

Hikaru was silent as Brock continued.

"We decided not to say anything then, because... well, it was a very private matter. And we didn't want to intrude." Brock sighed. "But every time Evee comes out, you get that homesick, faraway look..."

"Guys..."

"Listen, Hikaru." Misty took her hand in hers. "You will find your friends Umi and Fuu, and you will be able to go home..."

"But, I wish you could also see this world as home too." Brock said. "We all care for you, Hikaru."

"Uh... guys, I'm completely in the dark here..." Ash ventured. "When you were dolls? Are you talking about Sabrina? That was almost two months ago."

Hikaru sighed. "I know... It's just, I miss my friends... Umi and Fuu are like sisters to me. We risked so much..." she smiled at Misty and Brock. "I love you guys, really. I can't help getting worried about them, but, I promised Clef that if they were here I would find them."

"Clef?" Ash looked around.

"I do think of this place as home too." Hikaru said. "I promise I will do my best not to get angsty any more."

"Okay..." Ash said.

Misty punched him on the back of the head. "Fine, you made your point! We'll tell you what happened. Now, eat your meal!"

o.0.o

"Evee, Sand Attack!"

"Bulbasaur, Vine-whip!

"Bulba!" the plant Pokémon tried to use its vines, but Evee's attack had hit him straight in the eyes. The vines flailed about, once getting close, but not actually hitting Evee.

"Evee! Tackle!"

"Bulbasaur! Dodge it!"

Bulbasaur's eyes were watering, and he could barely see the Evee as it rammed into his side.

"Quick Bulbasaur, Absorb!"

"Evee, let's finish this! Quick Attack!"

The Evee slammed again into the Bulbasaur, this time knocking him against a tree. The plant Pokémon groaned and fell down, barely conscious.

"Bulbasaur!" The young boy ran up to his down Pokémon. "You'll be okay, Bulbasaur! It was a good fight, we'll be better prepared next time."

The plant Pokémon nodded at his master. "Bulba."

The young boy recalled the Pokémon and looked at Hikaru. "That's a very strong Evee you have there."

Hikaru nodded. "And that was a very good fight, Mikey." she shook hands with the ten year old. "Until we meet again."

Mikey nodded. "I'll be much stronger, Hikaru! Just wait and see!" he then waved at Ash and Co. and went away.

"Well done, sis!" Ash said running up to her. "That was very well handled."

"I agree." Misty said with a smile and a thumbs up. "You are definitely getting better, Hikaru."

"Well, with three experts giving me hints, how couldn't I?" Hikaru laughed. "That's two battles for me today, against the four you've had Ash."

Ash shrugged. "Don't worry about it, we'll be in Vermilion in an hour or so, you'll find lots of trainers there."

Hikaru nodded. "But first, the Pokécenter. Lafarga needs to heal. You guys go ahead and shop for the stuff you wanted, Ash. I'll meet you later to go meet Lt. Surge and get my badge."

o.0.o

Nurse Joy smiled at her as she walked into the Pokécenter, and up to the counter. "Hikaru! It's been a while."

Hikaru smiled back. "Yeah, four months or so."

"Puu!" Mokona greeted from the backpack.

"Hello Mokona! I guess traveling around in a Pokémon Trip is long and arduous work!" Nurse Joy said. "I heard from the Nurse Joy in Saffron that you got a Marsh Badge from Sabrina." She took Hikaru's three Pokéballs putting them in the analysis machine.

"Yeah, Sabrina and I became really good friends after that." Hikaru answered. "I've been keeping in contact with her ever since. She's been very happy these last couple of months, with her new Ghastly keeping her company."

"It had some of the city folk worried for a while." Nurse Joy confessed. "They never expected Sabrina to be such a nice girl."

Hikaru shook her head. "Sabrina's great. She just needed some people who were not afraid of her."

Nurse Joy nodded. "Well, your Pokémon will be ready in about half an hour. I'll check them myself." She poked Hikaru on the forehead. "I don't expect any problems from the most promising Pokémon Nurse outside of my family!"

Hikaru laughed. "You give me too much credit, Joy. I guess I'll go make a few calls in the meantime."

As she was about to go, a tall man in a blue coat and a white captain hat walked up to the counter. "I know you told me it would take about half an hour more, but I just came to check how my Onyx was doing, Nurse Joy." The man said.

"Your Onyx will be okay, Captain." Nurse Joy said. "But it's still being treated. The last check-up should be finished by then."

The man nodded and left to sit down on one of the couches.

Shrugging, Hikaru went to one of the video-phones and dialed a number. When a woman's face appeared on screen, she smiled. "Hey mom."

o.0.o

By the time she had finished talking with her adoptive mother and Prof. Oak, her Pokémon were ready. She stepped next to the man in the coat, who was also waiting for his Pokémon.

"Well Hikaru, here are your Pokémon." Nurse Joy said, giving her a tray with the Pokéballs secured in special indents. "Did you have a good chat?" Joy then proceeded to give the captain his Pokéballs.

"Yeah, talked to my mom and Prof. Oak. It's been a while since I talked to them."

"Wait," the man interrupted, looking down at her. He was an elderly man, with a white beard and penetrating eyes. "Did you say Oak? I guess you must be Hikaru Ketchum then?"

Joy and Hikaru shared a look before the Magic Knight nodded.

"Heh, imagine meeting here. My name is Captain Drake. I'm a friend of Prof. Oak of Pallet town." The man said with a big grin. "I met your mom, there. She seems to be taking good care of the professor. If she wasn't there the man would never stop to eat!" the Captain laughed. "She told me a lot about you and your brother, Ash."

Hikaru smiled a bit. "Well I hope they didn't tell you only the bad stuff."

Drake was about to answer when the Pokécenter doors slid open and two sailors ran up to them.

"Captain!" one of them shouted, spotting them.

"Mr. Dibbs." Drake nodded. "What's the matter? You weren't due to arrive here until a couple of days more."

"Captain, something horrible has happened!" the other sailor shouted, drawing the attention of a lot of trainers. "While we were on our way a sudden storm brewed up, the waves were huge, and then the biggest Tentacruel I have seen in my entire life grabbed hold of the S.S. Dragonite and almost shoved the whole of starboard underwater before we managed to get the tentacles to release us!"

"But that isn't the worst!" Dibbs said. "It wasn't just the one Tentacruel, there were hundreds of them! Prestley was ripped off the wheel before we even knew what hit us! It was all we could do to activate the emergency motors and get the hell out of there!"

Drake's countenance had darkened as the story was being told. When his sailors were finished he looked at Joy and Hikaru apologetically. "I'm sorry ladies, it seems I must be on my way. It was nice meeting you." He started walking away at a brisk pace.

Hikaru looked at Joy. "I'll go help him." Hikaru said. "Please tell Ash what has happened if he comes around."

"I wish I could help." Nurse Joy said as Hikaru ran after Drake. As the doors started to slide shut, a resolute look crossed her face.

o.0.o

Drake slowed down a bit as Hikaru caught up with him.

"No offence, Hikaru, but what are you doing here?" he asked as they made their way to the pier.

"I'm going to help you. I'm guessing you are going after your friend, right?"

Drake nodded. "We don't know what we might encounter there, besides those Tentacruel." He said. "Are you sure you want to risk it?"

Hikaru smiled. "If any of my friends had come running back to me to tell me something had happened to another of them, what would you do?"

"But we just met."

"And you are a friend of Prof. Oak, who has done a lot for me and you are an acquaintance of my mom's too. What kind of name would be Ketchum if we simply ignore those bonds?"

Drake laughed. "You are a strange one."

"And it's about to get stranger!" a voice announced behind them.

"Nurse Joy?!" Hikaru looked at her friend in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

Joy blushed a bit. "One of my cousins is taking care of the Pokécenter for me. I decided to leave the message for Ash with her and come with you."

Drake started walking again, followed by the sailors, who shot curious glances at the two girls. "Well girls, if you want to come, that's fine with me. More Pokémon mean more chances to rescue Prestley if he's still out there."

"What?!" the unidentified sailor stopped, looking in horror at Drake. "Captain, you can't be serious! We barely escaped with our lives!"

"Jim, shut up!" Dibbs said. "I'm afraid he won't be the only one to complain, captain. Everyone is at the last of their nerves."

"We'll see about that!" Drake growled as he walked into the pier.

o.0.o

The S.S. Dragonite was in a bad shape, but still sea-worthy. Some of the rails of the ship had been ripped out, and dents adorned bits of the hull, but Dibbs had informed them that nothing had punched through.

"Men!" Drake roared at his crew. "I'm going back to look for Prestley, who's with me?"

Most of the sailors looked away. A small group, Dibbs included stepped forward. Drake looked at the others with obvious disappointment, but shrugged. "Fine, you stay here. The rest of the crew will come with me. We set sail as soon as possible!"

As things were being prepared, one of the shore-staying sailors was escorted up to Drake and the girls. "Captain, I thought you should hear what this man has to say!"

Hikaru and Joy stood to the side of the captain as he approached the man. "Speak sailor."

"Captain… when the storm brewed and the sea Pokémon attacked us… I could swear I heard the laugh of Davy Jone's himself! His voice ordered the sea creatures to attack us!"

"You heard a voice?" Hikaru asked.

"Many of us did." Dibbs said. "Most of them are staying ashore tonight."

"That's very strange…" Joy said. "Wild Pokémon normally don't attack like that without provocation…"

"Tell me, are there any islands close to where you were attacked?" Hikaru asked.

"Pepper Island is pretty close to where we were attacked. We were on our way there for shore leave before it happened." Dibbs answered.

"I get the feeling that you might know what is happening Hikaru." Drake said.

"You don't think…" Nurse Joy looked a bit worried. "It's the same thing that happened in Hop Hop Hop?"

Hikaru nodded. "Frey might be behind this."

o.0.o

"So let me get this straight." Drake said, slowly turning the wheel to guide the S.S. Dragonite out of the pier. "What happened in Hop Hop Hop, was not only Team Rocket's doing, but also a strange winged creature is involved in the whole thing?"

Joy nodded. "Hikaru was the one that destroyed the machine. Later on there were reports that she had been in a sword fight with that creature." The nurse shook her head. "That last might have been an exaggeration, but several eyewitnesses described a monster jumping from the top of Hop Tower and flying away. No one could agree on what it was though."

"And you think this guy Frey is behind what happened to my ship?" Drake asked Hikaru.

"Sabrina and I fought against him in Saffron city a few months back. He stole some equipment with the help of Team Rocket. I think they might have rebuilt the machine they used in Hop Hop Hop." Hikaru said.

"What worries me the most is Pepper Island." Joy said. "If the machine did the same thing as in Hop Hop Hop… Pepper Island is inhabited."

Hikaru looked away at the sea, not answering for a moment. "Frey has a lot to answer for."

o.0.o

"This is where it happened, Captain!" Dibbs said. "Latitude and Longitude to the dime."

Hikaru looked at the clear blue waters around them. In her backpack she could hear Mokona snoring, as the rocking of the boat had made her fall asleep.

The sky was clear, and there didn't seem to be any Tentacruels around. Next to her, Joy suddenly shouted and pointed at a lone serpentine figure that approached the ship. On its back was a dark skinned man, barely hanging to life.

"Man overboard!" Drake shouted.

"That must be the Dratini he just captured a week ago!" Dibbs shouted. "He must have let all his Pokémon out when he had the chance!"

"But then where are his other Pokémon?" Joy asked as she took out the first aid kit.

"I don't think they made it…" Hikaru said, looking at the Dratini as the sailors dragged Prestley onboard. "Look at the wounds on the Dratini…"

"Dratini, I'll put you in a Pokéball for now, ok?" Drake said as the water Pokémon hovered over the rail, calling at her trainer. "We'll take care of both of you."

The Pokémon nodded tiredly and Drake recalled her into a Pokéball.

Nurse Joy looked over Prestley, cleaning and bandaging the wounds on his body. "There's not much I can do for him," she said. "We need to take him to a hospital as soon as possible."

"Can he make it back to Vermilion?" Drake asked.

"I don't think so." Joy said, standing up. "He's been in the water for almost two days now. He's dehydrated and in serious need of real medical treatment, not the little I can do with a first aid kit."

"I wonder why Dratini didn't take him to Pepper Island." Dibbs asked.

"I think she tried." Hikaru said. "She was covered in wounds. She might have attempted it on several occasions, but if the island is surrounded by hostile Pokémon…"

"We don't have much of a choice then." Drake said. "Pepper Island has a hospital with specialized equipment."

"I'll organize the men, Captain." Dibbs said. "We'll be on the constant look out. Just take us there."

o.0.o

Surprisingly, the hour that it took to arrive at Pepper Island was completely eventless. No howling packs of Gyarados attacked the ship, nor any giant Tentacruels attempted to drag the S.S. Dragonite down to the bottom of the ocean.

Once the ship dropped anchor in the harbor, a small party consisting of Drake, Hikaru, Nurse Joy and two sailors carrying the unconscious Prestley disembarked, keeping a wary eye around them.

"Take the S.S. Dragonite back to Vermilion and get help, Dibbs." Drake said. "There is no point in keeping the boat here, where it can be attacked again. Make sure to call Prof. Oak."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

They watched the S.S. Dragonite leave the harbor before making their way through. Drake had been to Pepper Island before, and led them out of the harbor and into town.

"Where are all the people?" Joy asked.

"There's no-one around…" Hikaru said. "Can't you feel it? There's no life in this town. It's been completely deserted."

"There's no use in worrying right now." Drake said. "Come, let's take Prestley to the Hospital. Even if there are no Doctors there, the equipment should still be there."

The subdued party started walking again until they reached the central plaza. Joy cried out in horror, looking away and grabbing Drake's sleeve to stop from swaying. The two sailors swore and almost dropped Prestley to the floor.

Hikaru forced herself to look. She had to. She would remember what she saw the rest of her life. She had seen pictures of war and starving countries back on Earth. She had been in battles of life and death. She had seen towns burnt down by monsters.

But she had never walked into a nightmare such as she found herself standing in. She gulped down saliva, trying desperately not to throw up. "Drake… there must be another route to the hospital." She managed to say at last.

"Follow me." Drake said, turning around. They started walking away but stopped when they saw Hikaru wasn't following them.

"Hikaru…" Joy whispered, trying to focus on the back of her friend and not the sight beyond her.

"Come on Hikaru. This is not a sight for young eyes." Drake said. "Or any eyes for that matter."

"This was done by Pokémon." Hikaru said.

"I know." Drake nodded.

"They were being controlled. But… when they return to their senses… they can't see this."

"There's nothing we can do for now, Hikaru." Joy called.

"Once we've made sure Prestley is in the Hospital and that it's safe to release our Pokémon perhaps we can make a funeral pyre for them." Drake said.

"But won't their relatives want to bury them?" Joy asked.

"It might be better for them not to see what little remains." One of the sailors said in a subdued voice. "My cousin is somewhere in there." He didn't turn around to face the plaza. "Or bits of him are. This town is cursed. It would be better if my aunt and uncle never have to see this… or look through the body pieces trying to find some bit of their son."

"We can't do anything right now." Drake repeated. "Let's go."

He turned around but Hikaru remained standing. "I'm sorry." She said. "I can't leave them like this. I don't care if Frey finds out we're here. Leaving them like this…"

"Don't release your Pokémon!" Joy warned as Hikaru's hand came up.

Drake was about to march back and grab Hikaru by the arm when she started glowing red. "What the…"

Slowly flames started to spiral around her as she raised her hand higher. The spiral flowed up around her arm and coalesced on her open palm. Then the red energy shot up into the air as she shouted, "Fire Rain!"

The group watched aghast as thin slivers of flame rained into the plaza, consuming the bodies in there. The fire didn't spread. Hikaru turned around and walked towards them. "Let's go."

o.0.o

"Hikaru?" Joy asked, walking towards the silent Magic Knight-turned-Pokémon Trainer, who was hugging a subdued Mokona.

"How's the patient?" Hikaru asked.

"Mr. Prestley is in a very bad condition." Joy said, shaking her head. "I suspect he won't make the night."

"I really hate Fray." Hikaru whispered. "In all my battles I had never seen such a sadist. Using those Pokémon against their will to kill their trainers and families."

"Puu…" Mokona said, patting Hikaru's hand.

Joy looked a bit uncomfortable, but with a resolute sigh, she sat down next to her friend. "I don't think Pokémon battles can prepare anyone for something like this…"

Hikaru looked in surprise at Joy then, smiling to herself she looked down at the floor again. "No, I guess not."

"I know that Captain Drake was part of the marines for a long while." Joy said. "I've heard he and his crew have been to harbors attacked by pirates and small armies. He's seen war up close. I guess I'm not surprised that he was able to control himself… it was all I could do not to throw up… the smell…"

"The corpses must have been there for a few days already. Probably even before the S.S. Dragonite was attacked."

Joy looked at her friend with worry and pity. "How can you know this, Hikaru? You are just a bit younger than me… what kind of life have you led that you could stare at those corpses and even think?"

Hikaru didn't move. "I have led a complicated life. It has been full of sorrow, but also happiness. I've had adventures I could never share with anyone other than my two sisters. I have seen horrors of war; I've fought monsters with my bare hands, known despair… I have blood in my hands."

Joy didn't say anything. She could see the tears falling from Hikaru's eyes down to splash on the floor of the hospital.

"When I saw that… all I could think was, I can't let Ash see this. I can't let Ash end up like this." Hikaru said. "He wouldn't understand. It would break his heart."

Joy reached out, hugging Hikaru as the girl finally cried.

End Part 1 TBC

o.0.o

**Hey guys, well if you are enjoying this, don't hesitate to let me know! And also, if you think there is room for improvement, I'm open to suggestions. The story is pretty much done, but it doesn't mean it's set in stone!**

-WD


	6. Battles Pt2

Magic Knight Pokémon

Magic Knight Pokémon

Chapter 5

Battles (Part 2)

By Wanderer D

o.0.o

Drake listened to the conversation from around the corner of the waiting room. He had also been worried for Hikaru, but what he had seen and heard had relieved his fears. The girl had obviously seen war before. But he had worried that she had become insensitive to what they had seen outside. After all his years in the navy, it would still haunt his nightmares, but that was probably better than the cold blood needed to simply not care.

"Captain." One of the sailors came up to him. "Prestley is awake." He looked at the girls. "Captain… how did she do that?"

"Everything in its own time, sailor." Drake said, patting him on the shoulder. "I'll take Joy to see Prestley. You go join your shipmate on the roof and help with the lookout. It'll be nighttime soon."

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

Drake waited a bit for Hikaru to collect herself before walking into the waiting room. "Nurse Joy? Prestley is awake, could you check on him?"

Joy nodded and walked out of the room, stealing a last, worried glance at Hikaru.

"She's a good person, Nurse Joy." Drake said, taking a seat next to Hikaru. "In a way I think she blocked what she saw today. She can't break down when there's a patient in need. What a girl."

Hikaru nodded.

"She's not like us," Drake took out his pipe, but didn't light it. He simply studied it. "She hasn't seen someone get killed. In her mind, what happened there is probably so alien she cannot understand it herself. Logically she knows… emotionally… it's good that you cried. She hasn't."

Hikaru looked up at Drake. "I wish I had convinced her to stay in Viridian."

Drake smiled. "Me too. But what's done is done. What she needs now is someone to help her face what happened today. She can't block it forever."

The Magic Knight nodded. "I feel better already…" she said. "A bit at least. I still have to rip Frey into pieces for this."

The Captain patted her on the shoulder. "For now what you need to do is rest a bit. And help me think of a strategy to defend this place."

He looked down at Mokona. "I guess it is okay to release the Pokémon?"

Hikaru shook her head. "I can't be sure yet. I don't feel the energy that made them go berserk last time, but it doesn't mean much right now. We could let them out and the next thing we know they are attacking us."

"Puu!" Mokona said. "Puu Pu!" the gem on Mokona's forehead started to shine a pale blue.

"Are you sure that would work Mokona?" Hikaru asked as several bands with small crystals appeared on the floor.

"Puu!"

"What is it?" Drake asked, picking one of the bands up.

"Mokona says that those bands will allow our Pokémon to remain free." Hikaru said, looking at Mokona for confirmation.

The small creature nodded vehemently. "Puu!"

"We can call them out, and put these on them." Hikaru said. "There's not enough for all the Pokémon we have, but we'll have to make do."

"Puu! Pu Puu! Pu!" Mokona said excitedly jumping up and down.

"What is it saying now?" Drake asked.

"Mokona says that she'll make sure the rest of our Pokémon remain safe inside their Pokéballs." Hikaru translated.

Drake nodded and patted Mokona's head. "That gives us a fighting chance. We'll organize a defense. I have the feeling tonight is going to be a very long night."

o.0.o

Ron looked down from the two story building that was the hospital of Pepper Town at the far streets, his gaze followed the twists and turns of the streets until it reached the still burning central plaza.

"Man, can you believe what that girl did? Burning all of them?" the other sailor said. "Well, at least Prestley is awake."

"I'm glad she did." Ron said.

"I thought you said your cousin was down there." The sailor said.

"He probably was. But this is better for all. At least they can now rest in peace." Ron looked at his friend. "Matt, you were behind me so I guess there was little you could see… but what we stumbled into…" he shook his head. "The bodies had been there for about a week. This is a tropical island, the heat does not work well to preserve bodies intact. The only reason we didn't smell it from the harbor was because of the wind and our own preoccupations."

Matt looked at the smoke, rising into the darkening sky. "I saw… splashes of blood against the wall, some bits a pieces of something. I don't want to even think what it was. The girl, Hikaru said that it had been done by Pokémon."

Ron took one of his Pokéballs and looked at is silently. "I have a Corsola. That little Pokémon adores me. I've gone swimming with her even in the middle of the ocean when we take a break. She's not as ferocious as your Gyarados."

Matt also looked at his Pokéball. "Yeah. Gyarados looks and acts like a bastard but he has a good heart. I once sat outside on the harbor, let him out and put the movie "A Tale of Two Pokémon" had him crying for hours."

They both laughed a bit.

"To think that if we let them out now, they would attack us." Ron sighed. "I don't want to believe it but what I saw out there today…"

"That won't be a problem, sailors." Captain Drake said, walking up the stairs and holding a couple of bracelets.

"Captain!" both stood up and looked at the bracelets Drake gave them.

"Release your Pokémon, and put these bracelets on them." The Captain explained. "It will prevent them from going berserk."

"Are you sure that this will work, Captain?" Matt asked.

"As sure as I am that little girls cannot create fire out of their hands." Drake answered with a laugh. "But it's the best bet we've got. I'll go check on Prestley now. Keep vigilant, we don't want any surprises!"

o.0.o

When Drake walked into Prestley's room his smile faded. Barely breathing, the sun-burnt man struggled to keep his sightless eyes open. Nurse Joy and Hikaru had cleared most of the room and the only things left were the bed and the equipment connected to Prestley.

The strange little creature, Mokona sat on one of the chairs, its expression sad.

"Captain? Is that you?" Prestley's voice was nothing more than a whisper.

"I'm here, Prestley." Drake said, standing next to the bed.

"I'm sorry I got the ship into such a mess Captain. I just wanted to see my family in Pepper town."

Drake bit his lower lip and looked away. "You'll meet them soon enough, Prestley, rest for now sailor."

Prestley laughed. "I don't think I can manage either, Captain." He coughed. "I saw the creature… before he blinded me."

Hikaru and Joy approached when they heard this.

"Who was it?" Hikaru asked gently.

Prestley laughed. "Long time since I've been in the company of a couple of girls, eh Captain. My wife would kill me if she found out." He coughed again. "Are they as pretty as their voices sound?"

Drake smiled. "More."

Prestley nodded, a fraction of movement. "The creature… it was furred, with wings. I've never seen the like or heard of anything like it. It spoke to me, it told me humans were not fit to exist and that he would take care of eradicating us from this world before he moved on with his plans." Prestley started coughing again. Nurse Joy helped him carefully sip a glass of water. "My Pokémon tried to fight it… but… I saw my Staryu shredded to pieces…" tears started falling unheeded from his eyes. "Did all of them die?"

"No." Hikaru said. "Your Dratini carried you to safety. Thanks to her we were able to find you."

Prestley smiled. "I wish I could see her one more time…"

Hikaru thought for a moment, then nodded. "Mokona, can you create a small pool here with water?"

"Puu!" Mokona jumped up and down. The gem on her forehead started glowing and soon a white pool, the size of half the room appeared, full of clear water.

"You can release the Dratini on the water, Captain." Hikaru said.

"I see. Go, Dratini!" Drake shouted, releasing the Pokémon.

"Trii!" Dratini called and approached the edge of the pool, leaning over to touch Prestley's hand carefully.

"There you are, Dratini!" Prestley coughed, but smiled nonetheless. "I'm glad to be able to be with you one last time, my faithful friend."

"Trii.." the Dratini looked around at the gathered humans, hoping they could do something.

"Dratini, don't be sad…" Prestley said, doing an effort to pat the Pokémon's head. "We knew each other for only a short time, but I've never been happier."

"Trii...triii…" the Dratini's eyes were shimmering with tears. It looked a bit startled when she felt Hikaru's hand on her neck.

"I promise you two… I'll make the one responsible for this pay." Hikaru vowed.

"Trii! Triii!" Dratini said with an energetic nod and a resolute look on its face.

Presley smiled. "I always wanted to know what Pokémon said exactly… it's funny that now that I have lost my sight and can't see their movements or expressions I can finally do so." He coughed again. "Hikaru, that was your name, right? Are you a Pokémon Trainer?"

Hikaru nodded, knowing that he couldn't see her, she spoke up. "That's me, and yes, I am one."

"My Dratini wants to go with you… will you take good care of her?"

The Magic Knight was taken aback, as was the Pokémon.

"Trii! Trii!" Dratini called nuzzling Prestley's hand.

"I'm sorry, Dratini…" Prestley said. "But I won't be able to go with you… please go with Miss Hikaru." He coughed. "You don't mind me allowing one of your crew into committing to another purpose just this once, do you, Captain?"

Drake shook his head. "Not at all, Prestley. Not at all."

"I'll take good care of her, I promise." Hikaru said, stroking the Dratini's neck.

The Dratini lowered her head to rest on Prestley's chest.

Slowly, the S.S. Dragonite's Second in Command's eyes closed. "You were right Captain…" he mumbled. "I did get to see my family… they're just there… can you see them? Waving at me…"

"At ease, sailor." Drake said. "Your shore leave starts now. Go meet them."

"Aye, aye…" Prestley's last whisper.

o.0.o

In the waiting room, Hikaru, Drake and Joy sat together in silence. Mokona, tired and emotionally spent, had fallen asleep on Hikaru's lap. In her hand, the Magic Knight held a recently branded Pokéball, which now sported a glowing flame emblem.

"How can you do those things you do?" Joy asked. "And how can Mokona do the things she does? I had never seen a Pokémon like her until I went to help at Hop Hop Hop."

Drake nodded. "I have to agree with Nurse Joy." He said, looking at the Pokéball. "Making things appear out of thin air, creating fire with your hands…" he shook his head. "I've seen some weird things, but nothing like it."

"It's a long story." Hikaru said. "And we don't have enough time to go over the whole thing right now…" she sighed. "In short, I'm not from this world and neither is Mokona."

Hikaru was about to say more when Matt ran down the stairs and barged in. "Captain! It's Pokémon! Hundreds of them!"

"I can feel the machine…" Hikaru said. "It's been reactivated!"

"Where is it?" Drake asked. "If it is the same as in Hop Hop Hop, destroying the machine should free the Pokémon, right?"

"The problem is getting to it through all those Pokémon!" Joy said.

"The energy comes from outside of town." Hikaru said. "We need to get to the center of the island."

Ron came running into the room. "Captain! They don't seem to know where we are, but they are going into all the houses to check and destroying them! It won't take them too long to get here!"

Drake nodded. "If the machine is outside the city, and in the center of the island, we need to get past them. How much time do you think it will take for them to get here?"

"Fifteen minutes or so, at the rate they are going." Ron said. "But if we go out, the fliers won't take long to spot us. I barely got out of the light when the Spearows passed by."

"Any ideas?" Hikaru asked everyone.

"Yes." Drake said. "Follow me."

o.0.o

"Well, this is probably the fastest way, I guess." Hikaru said, making a face as she almost slipped.

"I hate sewers." Matt muttered.

"Puuu!" Mokona nodded from her perch on Hikaru's backpack. She watched the slimy walls and pipes warily.

"It was this or fighting the whole horde of Pokémon up there." Drake said.

"Now I know why the other Joys never went on a Pokémon trip." Joy said in a low voice, trying not to touch the walls. "I'm surprised we haven't seen a single Rattata or Grimer."

Over them they could feel the occasional shudder as heavy Pokémon walked or crawled on the streets of Pepper Town.

"Frey must not be very familiar with human cities." Hikaru said. "He probably recalled all the Pokémon to his hideout and when he found out we were here, he sent them all to attack the city above us, never thinking of the sewers."

"We should be close to the edge of town by now." Ron said. "This Frey guy must really have sent all of his Pokémon to look for us. As long as they think we're within the city we'll have them behind us by now. The bad part is that, if we fail, we won't have anywhere to go."

"We won't fail." Hikaru said. "I promised Prestley and Dratini that we would make Frey pay for what he did."

The others nodded and carried on. Eventually, the water level of the sewers lowered until it was almost gone, and they reached the edge of the city. The sewer opened onto the side of a small ravine.

"It's not far from here," Hikaru said, taking the lead.

The group moved into the forest, always conscious of the sounds of destruction behind them. Matt, who was the last in line had quickly informed them that the city was all up in flames now from the attacking Pokémon using their special attacks to bring down the whole place.

Silent, Hikaru led them on, and only by looking at her face could they see how angry she was.

o.0.o

Frey's crystal hand glowed with energy, palpitating in dark bursts along with the crystal in the middle of the machine. Next to him, encased in the moment of his death completely turned into crystal, a black clad Team Rocket operative screamed in silence at the sky as his own Arbok ripped his throat.

"I see even your allies should be wary of you, Frey." Hikaru said as she and her group stepped into the small niche in the mountain where he had set up his headquarters.

"And I see you managed to avoid the Pokémon I sent to the city, Magic Knight." Frey sneered at Hikaru's surprised look. "I investigated a little bit about you after we fought last. Your kind are known to us."

"Magic Knight?" Joy asked, looking at Hikaru.

"What do you mean by 'us'" Hikaru demanded, taking a step forward.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Frey laughed. "My source was surprised you didn't die when he destroyed the Tokyo Tower."

As Hikaru's eyes grew wide, Frey raised his hand. Instantly from several Pokéballs strewn around, Pokémon burst through; a Sandslash, Ivysaur, Poliwrath, Magneton, Jolteon, Crobat, Cubone, Hitmonchan and Ninetails appeared, ready for combat.

As her flames surrounded her and her armor materialized around her, Hikaru released her own Pokémon. "Ryukari! Lafarga!" the two Pokémon roared as they were joined by Ron's Corsola, Matt's Gyarados, Joy's Chansey and Drake's Dragonite.

Frey growled when the Pokémon didn't start attacking their trainers immediately. "Attack!"

Immediately the Pokémon surged forward, releasing their attacks. The group had to split up to avoid being carbonized where they stood. "Ryukari! Take care of that Ivysaur with fire-wheel!" Hikaru shouted pulling the flaming red energy from her glove that became her Escudo Sword. "Lafarga! Quick-attack Hitmonchan!"

Drake, listening to her orders immediately sent Matt and Ron to take care of the Ninetails and Crobat. The two sailors nodded and directed their Pokémon into battle. He stood next to Nurse Joy, who looked a bit nervous. "Don't worry girl, it's okay to be afraid." He said to her, then turned to his Pokémon. "Dragonite! Bubblebeam that Sandslash into oblivion, use Dragon Rage on the Magneton!"

Encouraged by Drake, Joy nodded to her Chansey, who was looking more than a little scared. "We can do this Chansey!" she shouted, pointing at the Poliwrath. "Chansey, use Slam!"

Through the explosions, Frey roared, and his barbed sword appeared on his hand. With a mighty swing he jumped through the fighting Pokémon and crossed swords with Hikaru.

The clash was enough for Ryukari to get distracted, and the Jolteon used that chance to use a thunderbolt on him, sending him crashing down.

Lafarga had done quick work on the muscular Hitmonchan, and turned around just in time to be hit by Cubone's bone boomerang. The bug Pokémon, quickly jumped back to its feet, dodging the next attack, but giving a worried glance in the direction of Ryukari.

Seeing the Ivysaur's vines about to capture Ryukari, the bug Pokémon rushed to slash them in half. As his back was turned again from him, the Cubone descended from a jump, ready to clobber him, only to be batted out of the fight by Ryukari's tail. Hikaru's Pokémon communicated silently with a glance as the Dragon Pokémon turned to fight the Jolteon and Lafarga rushed to meet the Ivysaur.

"Look at them fight!" Joy whispered, as Poliwrath struggled not to fall asleep under Chansey's Sing ability. As her opponent finally fell unconscious, Chansey nodded.

Drakes Dragonite had knocked out the Sandslash with one Bubblebeam, and the Magneton was suffering heavily from just one hit from the Dragon Rage attack.

Suddenly, Ron cried out as the Crobat slashed the band around his Corsola. Immediately after the band fell, the Pokémon screamed, struggling for a moment, before turning around and facing her trainer and friends. The Crobat, no longer sensing Corsola as an enemy prepared to attack Ron.

"So that's how you were protecting them!" Frey laughed, pushing Hikaru back. "Destroy the bands!"

Matt's Gyarados, sensing the danger, Hydro-pumped the Ninetails so hard it crashed against the wall, falling down, either dead or dying from the strength of the attack. Gyarados quickly moved to stand next to his trainer, shooting at the Crobat and Corsola to stay away from him.

Drake's Dragonite finished up the Magneton just before it exploded and rushed to stand with his trainer and Nurse Joy.

The Ivysaur sent a barrage of Razor Leafs that Lafarga dodged, only to realize too late, that he wasn't the intended target. He jumped out of the way and rolled to stand next to Hikaru, who had disengaged Frey the moment he had shouted that order, and was now watching the band slowly fall from Ryukari's neck.

"Ryukari!" Hikaru shouted as Frey laughed, moving to stand next to the Dragon Pokémon. Corsola, Crobat and Ivysaur joined him as he faced his opponents.

"I have already recalled the other Pokémon." Frey said, smirking. "Now it's time for you to die in the hands of your own Pokémon."

As he laughed Ryukari started gathering flames in his mouth. He looked straight at his trainer. And shot the Ivysaur, roasting the plant Pokémon on the spot.

"What?!" Frey shouted just as the Dragon Pokémon slammed his tail onto the creature's stomach, sending the crystal-handed monster sprawling.

Just as the other berserk Pokémon turned around to face Ryukari in surprise, Hikaru sent a flaming sphere into the machine, blowing the right side completely off. The Pokémon winced visibly, stopping their attacks altogether as the Magic Knight rushed towards Frey, swinging her sword in an arc.

The surprised monster could only attempt to dodge, but the Escudo sword bit into his sword arm, severing it just under the elbow.

Frey roared and, clutching his bleeding appendage, quickly disappeared.

"Coward!" Hikaru yelled at the night sky, angry and frustrated that her prey had fled.

o.0.o

The authorities had arrived the next morning. Well armed and prepared to battle, they were accompanied by a host of Pokémon Trainers, some eager to prove themselves in battle and glory, others worried about friends and family.

What they found was hundreds of Pokémon surrounding the area where the Plaza used to be, mournful and tired and deprived of any energy, some of them even openly crying. In the center of this circle of Pokémon, Drake, Hikaru, Joy, Ron and Matt stood in front of the last standing piece of building. The whole city had been destroyed into rubble other than this piece of column.

Nobody seemed to know what to do, until Ash Ketchum ran out of the crowds. "Sis!"

"Ash…" Hikaru held her adoptive brother close.

"You should have told me!" Ash said, "I would have come and helped!"

Hikaru's hug only became tighter. "No… it's better this way Ash…"

Ash was a bit startled. "Hikaru… I-we were really worried about you!"

Brock nodded. "It was foolish to go away without your friends!"

"We're just glad you are okay…" Misty said.

"Trust me lads," the man in captain's attire that stood next to Hikaru shook his head. "She knows what she is talking about. It is better that you were not here."

"And who are you?" Ash asked a bit angry.

"This is Captain Drake, Ash." Prof. Oak said, stepping out of the crowd, followed by other scientists, a contingent of the Marines, police officers and News reporters.

"Captain Drake!" a female reporter shouted. "Can you tell us what happened?"

"Miss Ketchum!" Another voice floated towards them. "Is this incident related to what happened in Hop Hop Hop? How are you involved again?"

"Okay, folks!" Oak shouted as the police and marines kept the reporters at bay. "An official announcement will be made soon enough, I ask you to please be patient until that is done." He ignored the shouts of the reporters and looked at the group. "Okay, I have asked General Grace to set a camp for me and my scientists near the remains of the machine. Let's go there and talk."

The group was escorted out of town and led to a big tent, where they were given some drinks and food. The reporters had to stay in town, and with less shouting there was a much better chance to talk.

General Grace, a young woman with dark green hair and matching uniform walked in shortly after the food was served. She sat quietly while Ash and co. tried to dig as much information as they could from Hikaru.

"I would like to know what happened here, and why." She said, drawing attention to herself. Brock was about to stand up, but Oak's hand slammed on his shoulder. The Professor shook his head at him.

"General," Drake said with a nod of his head. "Perhaps it would be best for me to start the story."

As Drake told the story, helped from time to time by Mat and Ron, and then by Hikaru and Joy afterwards, the General's face was passive, while Prof. Oak looked saddened and Ash and co, slowly looked more and more horrified.

"You said that the collars or bracelets were protecting your Pokémon from being controlled." The General said after their story was finished. "Is there any chance of mass-producing them?"

"I'm afraid not, General…" Hikaru said. "The few created were all Mokona could do at the time."

"But the more we learn about the machine, the more we will know about how to fight it." Oak said. "By studying the frequency of the signal we can create counter-devices for it."

The General nodded. "So how was it possible that after your Charizard's bracelet was destroyed it didn't go berserk and obey this Frey creature, like the others?"

"I… I am not sure." Hikaru shook her head. "I was completely convinced he was under Frey's control until he attacked him."

"There were some instances of Pokémon attacking other trainers rather than their own in the Hop Hop Hop incident." Oak said.

"But this was different." Hikaru said. "Ryukari attacked Frey and didn't seem to be affected at all."

"It is completely possible that the bracelet had enough energy left on Ryukari himself that it remained in control for the few minutes it took for the battle to conclude." Oak said.

"But that doesn't make sense." Ron said. "Corsola attacked immediately after the bracelet broke."

"Maybe Frey's control of the Pokémon is not as definitive as we had thought." The General said. "As it stands the best thing to do would be to place Hikaru Ketchum under arrest for now and conduct an investigation."

"What?!" Ash shouted standing up, amongst the shouts of Misty, Brock, Ron, Matt and Joy.

"Guys, calm down!" Hikaru said, motioning at the others to sit down. "I don't like it either, but let the General finish speaking first."

As everyone sat down, the General nodded to Hikaru. "However, Hikaru has cooperated so far, risked her life in battle against our enemy and is also backed up by none other than Captain Drake and Professor Oak. It would be foolish on my part as a career officer to ignore that. As such, I will deliberate with my superiors, but I ask that Hikaru stays on voluntary house arrest for a couple of days until I have convinced them all that letting you go would be the best idea."

Hikaru nodded as the General stood and walked out of the room.

o.0.o

Two days later, Hikaru was finally allowed out of the camp to meet with Drake, Oak and General Grace.

"Hikaru," General Grace said with a small smile. "Please take a seat."

Hikaru nodded and sat down. "Have you received any news since yesterday?"

The General nodded. "As I told you yesterday, we had several options on how to proceed. I did my best to get the one that would allow you the most freedom."

As the Magic Knight nodded, Drake spoke up. "I also put in my two cents, and after spending the last couple of days talking with you and General Grace on what you plan to do now, and I think you are going to like it."

Prof. Oak chose to remain silent for the moment, nodding in encouragement at Hikaru.

"We have all agreed that the greatest threat we face is Frey." General Grace said. "And that you are probably one of the few people that could stop him."

Drake nodded. "Not all of the Higher-ups were too happy with the result of our… deliberations… we managed to convince them to let you go."

"Thanks to the media you are again viewed as a hero, so your disappearance would cause a lot of questions which they would want to avoid." Oak added, with an impish smile. "None of us know how they really got the story but somehow they managed to find out."

Hikaru grinned and nodded. "Thank you!"

"However," General Grace put up her hand, stalling Hikaru from getting too excited. "There is one thing that I have to ask of you." Seeing that the redhead was giving her undivided attention to her, the General nodded. "I would like you to consider your future. A slightly edited version of what really happened is what got out to the media." The General showed Hikaru a newspaper. "Only few of us in the military and a few of your friends know of your powers. I do believe you are the only one who can defeat Frey."

Hikaru nodded, wondering where this was going.

"But if you want to fight him, you cannot do it on your own. You will need resources, information and allies. So, on behalf of the Kanto army, I want to offer you a position as an agent of ours. You will be able to choose a team…" she spread several papers in front of Hikaru.

"What would I have to do?" Hikaru asked.

"I'll answer that." Oak said. "You will be in contact with me and other scientists around the world, as well as military agents and even Pokémon League officials. You will carry on with your Pokémon trip, but you will also try to find and stop Frey from achieving his plans."

As Hikaru nodded in consideration, Drake spoke up. "You will of course have a lot of benefits for this, Hikaru. You will receive monthly payment from the military, have access to our training facilities, and you will even be allowed to participate in the military-only Pokémon league."

"We will provide you with state-of-the-art equipment for this covert mission." General Grace said. "And we will also help in your search of your friends Umi and Fuu. If they are anywhere to be found, we will know about it."

Hikaru looked up at the General. "General… we've come to be good friends in the couple of days I have stayed here…" she smiled. "I know you worked very hard to achieve this, especially if your military is anything like the one from where I come from… I will accept provided you grant me two more things… I want to ask two people to join me. I know them and I trust them, but they are not military. Will they be included in those benefits?"

General Grace nodded. "That is easy to do, you all have to fill out some paperwork, but that's about it. What is the other thing you wanted?"

Hikaru blushed. "I… well this is something I wanted to ask Prof. Oak too…"

The Professor smiled at her. "What is it, Hikaru?"

o.0.o

"Classes?" Ash asked blinking. "You asked Prof. Oak and General Grace to let you take classes with him and the scientist friends he has as well as the military ones? What for?"

Hikaru shrugged.

With a sigh Ash nodded. "I still think it's weird."

Misty smacked the back of Ash's head. "At least someone wants to learn!"

"Hey, what does that mean?!"

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Brock interrupted, stepping between Ash and Misty. "Our boat is here. Are you sure you want to stay in Pepper Island for now, Hikaru?"

The Magic Knight nodded. "I'll take some classes now, which is good… I also want to help with the monument."

The others nodded. "I guess it's thanks to you that they let us stay for as long as we did." Ash said.

Hikaru smiled. "I'm glad you came little brother." She gave him a hug, then standing, and wiping a tear from her eyes, she also hugged Misty and Brock. "It's only for a while, we will meet again soon." She ruffled Pikachu's fur.

"Pika!" the yellow Pokémon was teary eyed as it jumped down and hugged Mokona.

"Puu!"

Ash nodded as Pikachu climbed on his shoulder. When he was aboard the last boat of civilians to leave the island he smiled at his adoptive sister. "I guess we'll see you later, eh Sis?"

Hikaru nodded. "We'll keep in contact Ash!" a small tear threatened to slide down her cheeks, so she quickly smiled and started waving at her brother and friends as the boat pulled out of the harbor and slowly disappeared into the distance.

"Did you tell Ash about our mission?" a voice asked, making Hikaru turn around.

Dressed in jeans and blouse, with a white bandana on her head, Nurse Joy smiled as Hikaru fell in step with her, as they walked back into the camp.

"No, not yet, I think Ash would do his best to go with us if he found out." Hikaru said. "We still have to meet our third member before we move out and…"

"Yes?" Nurse Joy asked as Hikaru gave her a contemplative look.

"I guess I also need new clothes." Hikaru said sheepishly. "I have spells to keep mine clean, but I can't be in school uniform forever."

"Hikaru…"

"Joy?"

"Who's our third member?"

"You'll see."

End Part 5

**Well, the story took a darker note in these two Eps. "Battles" things carry on as our heroines meet their last member and start a new adventure. We will eventually see a glimpse of what happened to Umi and Fuu, but that is still a bit ahead, so be a bit patient :)**

**On another matter, I would like to ask if any readers are interested in me also posting my notes on the story. Basically they are a few essays on specific chapters, character analysis, explanations for certain parts (edited to not include spoilers) and even include deleted or modified scenes. I would post these notes as Chapter Intermissions and clearly mark them so that you can clearly see if you want to read them or not. So, if you'd like to see them, leave a note :)**


	7. The Team

Magic Knight Pokémon

Chapter 6

Hikaru's Team

By Wanderer D

"Frey, if you want my further cooperation you will refrain from killing my subordinates and loosing such expensive equipment!" Giovanni roared at the creature from the security of his base, far-far away from where Frey stood glaring back through the monitor.

"Whatever Giovanni." The mercenary grunted. "You are being paid in gold and the data you are recovering from the successful week in Pepper Island should be of interest to you and your scientists. Hardly small compensation for the life of a fool who could not keep quiet and tried to stop me."

Giovanni didn't answer, but they both knew Frey was right. After a moment the leader of Team Rocket sighed. "At least it wasn't one of my best operatives."

Frey shook his head. "Frankly Giovanni, I don't give a damn." He smiled showing the slightly perturbed human the long rows of fangs his creators had given him with the desired effect of seeing the man flinch. "At least we finished the second experiment successfully, as I said. We can now use the data to further the control of the machine."

Giovanni snorted. "Right. Except for a minor detail. We were going to use the machine and improve it, not start from scratch! It will take months to rebuild it! And now we don't have any more crystal!"

Frey growled, but this time Giovanni didn't flinch at all. Grunting, the mercenary conceded the point to the human with a nod. "You have been a valuable ally, Giovanni, I will acquire more crystals for you and extra payment to compensate for the loss of the equipment."

Giovanni allowed a small smile to creep into his face. "Very well, let me know when to send a squad to pick it up, and where."

The screen went blank.

o.0.o

General Grace overlooked the investigation site as several scientists slowly examined the remains of the machine. Her brain was going over the evidence, the previous history of the encounters with Frey, the recollections of Hikaru about what the creature had said and the many possible uses for the machine.

"I hate that thing." She said.

"Me too." Prof. Oak said, standing next to her. "But it is in better condition than the last we saw and we need to find a way to fight the effects of the machine."

"Professor… I can see several uses for a machine like this and none of them are good. Add to that what this Frey creature told XO Prestley…"

Prof. Oak nodded. "Well, at least Hikaru and Nurse Joy agreed to help fight Frey."

"I am very surprised that one of the Nurses would agree to something like this. I mean, we have our own Nurse Joy at HQ, I just never thought I'd see one of them outside of the Pokécenter."

"General, if there is something about the Ketchum family is that they always surprise us." The Professor said with a big grin on his face.

"I'm also surprised about her third choice…"

"I know… but at least today Hikaru and her friends will finally be ready to start their trip. They have been here for two weeks already."

o.0.o

"Well, it's time." Hikaru said, closing the book she was reading.

"Puu!"

"I agree with Mokona." Nurse Joy said, "Can we finally know who is going to travel with us?"

Hikaru looked down at the book entitled "Pokémon and Physics: Matter and Energy". She seemed to consider Joy's words. "Well… you've been asking me at least three times every day for the last week… that means that you've asked me about twenty one times or so… now our third member should be arriving in a few minutes." She seemed to consider a bit more as Mokona and Joy exchanged wary glances.

"And?" Joy asked.

"No. You'll have to wait and see!" Hikaru said with a smile, and jumped to her feet to walk straight out of their tent, stopping only to pick her new jacket. "Coming?"

Joy glared at Mokona. "And you said you were asleep when she made the call?"

Mokona jumped up and down, then onto Joy's arms. "Puuu!"

Joy sighed and walked after Hikaru. "You shouldn't sleep so much!"

"Pu…"

"Hey, I'm a medical expert I know what I'm talking about."

o.0.o

Their destination, the Pepper Island Harbor was now only available to the military. After a televised funeral for the deceased and a monument being planned to be erected in the middle of what used to be the plaza, all civilians had been asked to leave despite protests from the families that had lost loved ones in the attack.

The scientists wanted to get as much information on the site as possible before finally moving the machine. As it was, the army stationed there was looking at least at another week and a half.

Hikaru and Joy had to put up with some cat-calls and whistles until word was passed down the grapevine that they had been granted the equivalent rank of Captains. More respect had been awarded after Hikaru had entered Pokémon Battles with gusto, and both she and Joy had agreed to join sparring matches and training, making them "part of the gang".

Still, Joy being dressed in jeans was a sight to behold, regardless of the time she had spent dressed like that. She had received more invitations for dinner from soldiers than she could count.

Hikaru had chosen to stay a bit closer to the clothes they had been given for their military training, and now dressed in a much different manner.

Black army boots, black and grey-camouflage army pants, black tank-top and a dark red with black decorations jacket, with the sleeves rolled up to just bellow her elbows, and short-finger gloves (the right one all but invisible under her magic glove) gave her a much more aggressive appearance.

That didn't stop her from receiving some stares and invitations herself.

When they finally arrived at the harbor, they were entreated to some odd looks from the sailors in the recently arrived boat. Nevertheless, after seeing other sailors and soldiers saluting them, the crew quickly followed suit.

Now accustomed to this, neither girl blushed half as bad as the first time they had been saluted, and returned the salute easily. "We've come to pick up your passenger." Hikaru said.

One of the sailors nodded and went inside, after a couple of minutes, he stepped out followed by a girl.

Nurse Joy's eyes widened, and Mokona, from her perch in her arms looked slightly surprised too. "Puu!"

"Hikaru!" the girl hugged the Magic Knight. "It's good to see you! I almost didn't recognize you! What happened to your old clothes? Hi Mokona!"

Joy shook her head in amazement as a Pokémon suddenly materialized between the girl and the sailor, scaring a group of people with a cry of "Haunter!" the girl giggled and recalled the ghost Pokémon into its Pokéball.

"It's been a while, Sabrina!" Hikaru smiled and turned to face Joy. "This is Joy, formerly the Nurse of the Viridian Pokécenter. Joy, let me introduce you to my good friend, Sabrina, former Gym Leader of the Saffron Gym. She'll be going with us."

o.0.o

"I see all of your squad members are here." General Grace said. The three girls nodded and the General motioned for all of them to sit down. "I am surprised you agreed to this, Sabrina."

"I was thinking of starting my own Pokémon trip after I met with Hikaru and Ash Ketchum." The Gym leader confessed. "I was looking forward to seeing my friends again, and Hikaru's call just presented me with the perfect chance."

"I understand your father will be taking care of the Gym in your absence?" Prof. Oak looked up from his papers.

"Yes, he is not as strong as I am, but he is good enough to present a serious challenge to whoever wants to win a Marsh Badge." Sabrina said.

"Well I am glad you accepted the invitation." Hikaru said. "Between you, Joy and myself there is nothing that can stop us!"

"Puu!"

"We have to concentrate on getting Joy some more Pokémon," Sabrina said. "I think you only have your Chansey, right?"

Joy nodded, still a bit uncomfortable with Sabrina. She had heard how she was from the Saffron City Nurse Joy, and although Hikaru had assured her she was a different person, it was hard to put aside the image of someone that would turn innocent trainers into dolls for her own amusement.

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it." General Grace said. "How much do you know about the situation? And Hikaru specifically?"

Sabrina's change was immediate. She had been a bit care-free from the moment she arrived, a sharp contrast to her infamous lack of emotions, but now, she was all business and it returned in full. She looked at Hikaru for confirmation, and at a nod from the Magic Knight explained her involvement with Hikaru on a previous battle with Frey. She hesitated for a second, but the General noticed. "Is there anything else?"

"She is the only one to have met some of my friends from Cephiro." Hikaru said. "It's a bit personal, General."

Joy and the others were surprised. So far she had taken Hikaru's word that she was from another world as something that she shouldn't really think about. It was too outlandish, an idea too alien, to believe that there were other worlds in other dimensions and that her friend had come from one of them, and been to another before coming to her own. She had seen what Hikaru could do, but it was always a bit too incredible. She looked at Sabrina in surprise, noticing the slight blush that came to her cheeks.

"Then we will stick strictly to the necessary questions." The General said with a nod. "Sabrina, you will be given a military rank for the duration of this mission. You will need to fill in the paperwork before you three can leave, and you will receive your equipment and military ID tonight."

Sabrina nodded.

o.0.o

"So what are we going to do first?" Sabrina asked. The three girls sat in their own small house, courtesy of Mokona, who had also provided night gowns for the three; a red one for Hikaru, a pale pink one for Joy and a black one for Sabrina.

"I guess try to track down Frey," Joy said "But how, I have no idea."

Mokona darted past, followed closely by Evee and Haunter. Sabrina's Kadabra stood to one side, standing next to Hikaru's Scyther and Joy's Chansey. Outside the house, Ryukari kept company to Dratini, who was silently looking at the stars from the pool Mokona had made for her.

"Well, I as much as I want to kill that bastard we need to also have a life ourselves." Hikaru said. "I for one want to keep training my Pokémon, and let's not forget the Pokémon League both civilian and military. We can compete in those."

Joy nodded. "I also want to carry on with my studies. I talked to Prof. Oak and we have arranged a long-distance course that will allow me to become a full Doctor. Traveling and stopping to take tests on some of the cities we visit on a Pokémon trip will allow me to do that."

Sabrina was silent for a moment. "I want to discover as much as I can about the world and make up for lost time brooding back in Saffron." She smiled a bit at the other two. "But if you two are going to have study hours I might as well see if I can learn something too."

Hikaru nodded. "Well, how about taking a detour while we get info and visit Lt. Surge? He has the Blitz Badge for the Military League, as well as the Thunder Badge for the Pokémon League."

Sabrina shrugged. "As a Gym Leader I don't really need the eight badges for the Pokémon League, but I don't know if it will be the same for the Military League as well. Might as well ask Lt. Surge."

"We should visit Brock's dad and get a Boulder Badge while we are at it." Hikaru said, then sighed. "There's so many places we have to go! I don't want to lose track of Frey because we spent too much time messing around."

"Well, Lt. Surge is the Leader of the Vermilion Gym." Joy said. "That's where we are going tomorrow anyway."

"And I have been to Pewter City, where you can get the Boulder Badge, and also to Celadon where you would need to defeat Erika for a Rainbow Badge." Sabrina said. "That means that I can teleport the three of us there tomorrow."

"You can teleport us there?" Hikaru asked, impressed. "How come you didn't teleport here?"

"I have to have visited the place I want to go to at least once with Kadabra. He can then help me teleport us there." Sabrina said.

Hikaru smiled. "I can't wait until tomorrow!"

A knock on the door gave them pause. Hikaru stood up and looked through the peephole before opening the door and letting General Grace walk in. The general took a look at them and at the house and shook her head in wonder.

"Hikaru you never cease to amaze me." She smiled in response to Hikaru's sheepish grin. "No wonder you didn't need a tent when I offered one. But that's not why I'm here…"

"Is this something to do with our mission?" Joy asked.

The General nodded. "I'll be leaving with you tomorrow, I need to go to the base near Celadon City. I would like you three to go with me, we have to start working on our network so we can get information on Team Rocket and Frey ASAP."

"General," Sabrina stood up. "Would it be okay if we met you there in two days time? There are some things we want to take care of. We should be arriving about the same time as you."

The General considered for a moment and nodded. "Fine, but make sure to be there by then."

As the three girls nodded, the General excused herself and stepped out of the house.

"I guess we should go to sleep and get ready." Joy said. "Tomorrow promises to be an interesting day."

Hikaru looked at the dozing Mokona, Evee and Hunter. Next to them, Lafarga, Chansey and Kadabra were struggling to keep awake. "I guess we should." She said and recalled her Pokémon, including Ryukari and Dratini. Sabrina and Joy followed suit, and soon the three girls were in bed, drifting into sleep.

o.0.o

The next morning, after breakfast and a short briefing from General Grace and Prof. Oak, the three girls were free to go.

"It's too bad Captain Drake left last week." Hikaru said. "I would have liked to set sail on the S.S. Dragonair one more time."

Joy nodded, smiling in recollection of the fearless Captain, who had made them promise to visit him in the Hoenn Region if they ever went there.

"At least this will be faster." Sabrina said. "Now, take a deep breath…"

Hikaru closed her eyes, held Mokona close, and took a deep breath as Sabrina had instructed. She felt the sea breeze against her face and heard the now familiar sounds of the harbor. Suddenly she felt a pulling sensation, and the noises were replaced by the sounds of children playing. She opened her eyes and looked around.

"Puu…" Mokona said in awe.

"Hey, this isn't Vermilion!" Joy said in surprise.

"We're in Pewter City." Sabrina said. "I thought it best to start at the furthest point. We can practice a bit, and I suggest you get a Pokémon from this area too."

Joy nodded, still a bit bewildered, while Hikaru looked around, her eyes finally settling on the Pokémon Gym. "We could ask Brock's dad where to get strong Ground Type Pokémon."

o.0.o

Flint was having a good day. He had just sent the latest Pokémon Trainer out of the gym, without a badge and promising to train harder for the next time. The kids had all watched his battle and cheered for him when he had won. And now, three very pretty girls had just walked in. Yep a good day indeed.

"Hello, and welcome to Pewter City Gym. The name's Flint. Are you here to challenge me?"

Sabrina had returned to her demure façade, and shook her head, earning a small sweat-drop from Flint. He looked at the next girl, who was shyly poking her two index fingers together and did a double take. "Nurse Joy?"

The girl nodded. "Eh… yes, Mr. Flint, but the one that wants to challenge you right now is not me…"

Flint had to tear his eyes from the nurse outside nurse uniform. The redhead looked very confident and smiled at him cutely. "Hi! I'm Hikaru Ketchum! I'm here for a boulder badge!"

Flint blinked a couple of times. "Hikaru Ketchum? Are you related to Ash Ketchum of Pallet town?"

Hikaru nodded. "He's my brother, I traveled with him, Misty and your son, Brock for a few months."

Flint nodded and motioned for her to take her place opposite him. "It's always a pleasure to meet one of my son's friends, especially such a pretty one, but don't think I'll take it easy on you just because of that!"

Hikaru smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way!"

Flint smiled back. "It'll be a one-on-one battle. Well, here we go! Dugtrio! I choose you!"

Hikaru snapped her Pokédex open as soon as the Pokémon appeared.

"Dugtrio: A team of DIGLETT triplets. It triggers huge earthquakes by burrowing 60 miles underground." The Pokédex explained in a robotic voice.

The Magic Knight nodded, taking out a Pokéball. "Go, Dratini!"

The moment the Water Pokémon appeared, Flint sweat-dropped. "Damn. Dugtrio! Metronome!"

"Dugtrio!" the Pokémon started concentrating, but Flint knew it was too late.

"Dratini! Water Pulse!" Dratini's Water Pulse hit Dugtrio just as it was about to release his power, knocking the Pokémon unconscious. Flint sighed.

"Fine you win. And I was on a good streak too." He shook his head and smiled. "Well, at least it's good to see that you think about strategy! I'll tell you that your brother had the bright idea of using Pikachu against Brock's Onyx!"

Hikaru laughed. "Well, Ash, Brock and Misty had a long and tiring task in teaching me how to battle Pokémon. I guess they taught me well."

Flint shook his head and looked at Joy. "Well Nurse Joy, do you want to battle me for a Boulder Badge?"

Joy nodded a bit shyly and stepped up to battle as Flint recalled Dugtrio.

"Go, Joy!" Hikaru cheered from the sides. Joy sweat-dropped, when she turned and saw that Sabrina was shaking a small flag that said 'Go Joy' with a decidedly unimpressed face.

"Well, just because you are medic and your name brings joy to the world doesn't mean I'll go easy on you either!" Flint challenged.

"Ah!" Hikaru suddenly said. "That explains a lot."

"What do you mean, Hikaru?" Joy asked as Sabrina just looked at her.

"Now I know where Brock gets the sappy lines from." Hikaru said. "It's genetic."

Flint growled. "Go Sandslash!"

"Slash!" the Pokémon appeared in a swirl of red energy, ready for battle.

Joy sighed. "Go, Chansey!"

"Chansey!" The smiling Pokémon took a look around, finally seeing Hikaru and Sabrina. Smiling it waved at them.

Sabrina produced another flag that read 'Go Chansey' on her other hand and waved them about without loosing her composure.

Flint and Joy both looked a little disturbed at her attitude. But finally faced each other.

"Prepare to be defeated!" Flint shouted. "Sandslash! Fury Swipes!"

"Chansey! Use Protect!" Joy shouted.

Chansey concentrated and a transparent field appeared around it as Sandslash tried to pierce through.

"Chansey! Use Metronome!"

The Sandslash tried to get through desperately as Chansey started moving its hands side to side, and a blue aura surrounded it. Sandslash was suddenly picked up and thrown out of the arena. The Ground Pokémon struggled to stand, only to look up as Chansey jumped up to it and offered an egg.

The Sandslash happily ate it as Flint shook his head. "Well, your Chansey certainly has an interesting take on Pokémon battles, Nurse Joy."

"Please, just call me Joy." The nurse said. "I'm not working as a Nurse right now."

"So I see." Flint nodded, and walked to the back of the arena, taking out two Boulder Badges. "Well, Joy, Hikaru, here are your Boulder Badges. It was a pleasure doing battle with you." Flint gave them each a badge.

"Mr. Flint, I wanted to ask you where would be a good place to find Ground Pokémon." Joy asked doing her best at hiding her glee for receiving her first Badge ever.

Flint nodded thoughtfully. "Well, it's a couple of hours away from here, but Moon Mountain has several wild Ground Type Pokémon. You can find anything from a Geodude to an Onyx there."

The girls nodded.

"But first, why don't you join me and the kids for some drinks?" Flint said. "I'd like to know what my son and his friends have been up to lately. And perhaps we can take a look at your Pokémon, maybe I can teach Dig to one of them."

o.0.o

Moon Mountain was an interesting place Hikaru decided, as they walked around with Mokona jumping around them. They had seen a few Geodudes an Onyx and several Zubat. However, Joy was not completely convinced she wanted any of those.

"Mokona, don't bounce too far!" Hikaru called as the little creature did just the opposite. "Sigh. I'll be right back…" she started running after Mokona, calling her to come back.

When Joy and Sabrina were alone, the Gym leader smiled at her. "So I make you nervous?"

Joy almost jumped. "H-how do you know?"

Sabrina rolled her eyes and touched her forehead. "Psychic, remember? But I didn't need to read your mind to notice the looks you give me at times."

Joy laughed a bit. "I guess I do."

Sabrina merely nodded. And they started walking in the general direction Hikaru had gone.

"I just feel I'm a bit over my head." Joy confessed. "And a little jealous that you have met Hikaru's friends."

"It wasn't that fun at first." Sabrina said. "Frey sent us there hoping to get rid of us, it was only thanks to Mokona that we were able to contact Clef, get back home and become… friends."

"Hikaru was your first?" Joy asked.

Sabrina blushed a bit. "Yeah. But Ash got me Haunter and he's helped me a lot too." She took her Pokéball and looked at it thoughtfully. "I owe a lot to Ash Ketchum. It's in part thanks to him that I met Hikaru too. If he and the others hadn't met her, I wonder what could have happened?"

"There's no use thinking that." Joy said. "If Hikaru hadn't been at Hop Hop Hop, it could have turned into something like Pepper Island." She shuddered. "But she's here, and we are now a team, right?"

"Right." Sabrina nodded. It was then that they noticed a Pokémon walking close by.

"Now, that one I like…" Joy said with a smile. "Chansey! I choose you!"

o.0.o

"Mokonaaa!" Hikaru called. "Come on, what are you doing running around like that? I hope you are not trying to get me into trouble like you did in Cephiro!"

"Puu!" came the echo from a side cavern.

Hikaru sighed for the umpteenth time and followed the sounds of her furry friend into a small cavern, where the little creature stood. "Mokona what… oh…"

Mokona turned to look at her and jumped excitedly. "Puu!" she moved to the side of the rock she had found, letting Hikaru pick up the glowing white orb with her hand.

"What is it, Mokona?"

"Puu!"

Hikaru was about to ask another question when they heard a crash. Quickly pocketing the stone, Hikaru ran out and searched for the origin of the sound, when she heard Joy's voice.

"Chansey, use Pound!"

"Chansey!"

Another crash was heard and Hikaru ran towards the Pokémon battle. She arrived just in time to see something being captured in a Pokéball. The Pokéball twitched a couple of times then went still.

"Yes!" Joy shouted hugging Chansey. "Wonderful job Chansey! We have a new partner!"

"Chansey!" the egg carrying Pokémon said in glee, jumping happily from foot to foot.

"Yay. Happy-happy, joy-joy." Sabrina deadpanned while shaking a couple of dark purple pompoms from side to side.

Hikaru smiled. "So, what Pokémon did you catch?"

o.0.o

"So you are Ash's sister, eh?" Lt. Surge smiled. "He gave me quite a battle, that one, with his little Pikachu."

"I hear that a lot." Hikaru laughed. "I want to challenge you, but I have a question first."

"Shoot." Lt. Surge said, getting into position for the upcoming battle.

"If I battle you and win, do I have to choose between the Blitz Badge and the Thunder Badge?"

"Well Hikaru, I hate to tell you this but the Blitz Badge is only for the Military League. Civilians can't participate. But no, if you won the Blitz Badge that counts for both Leagues." Lt. Surge laughed.

"Well, Lieutenant," Hikaru said with a cat-like grin, "I happen to qualify for the Military League, and so does Joy and Sabrina!" she took her ID and showed it to Surge who looked at it and shook his head. "Your brother never mentioned that you were in the Military, Captain Ketchum."

"Hikaru is fine, Lt. Surge." Hikaru smiled.

"I heard you were at Pepper Island." Lt. Surge said after a moment. "You are pretty strong to have survived all that."

Hikaru shook her head. "It was a nightmare, Lt. And our survival had as much to do with Team Work as with strength. Shall we?"

"My pleasure."

"Ryukari! Go!" Hikaru sent out her Charizard.

"That's one big Charizard." Lt. Surge whistled. "But let's see how he does against my good friend, Raichu!"

"Ryukari! Use Fire Spin!"

"Not so fast!" Lt. Surge leaned forward. "Raichu! Thunder Wave!"

"Chuuu!"

"Raar!"

Both attacks shot out at the same time, but a quick rolling dodge from Raichu saved him from being burnt. Ryukari, however, doing the attack himself, was not as fast. The Charmander roared as it felt it's muscles cramp. Static sparks appeared around him as he struggled to get free.

"Ryukari! Fight it! Try to use Fire Blast!" Hikaru shouted.

As the Charizard struggled, Lt. Surge nodded to his Raichu. "Raichu! Thunder!"

"Raiiii-chuuu!" the whole area lit up as the electric attack hit the Charmander in full.

"Ryukari!" Hikaru shouted horrified.

Eyes half closed, the Charizard stumbled around. "Char…" then fell, unconscious.

o.0.o

Sitting on one of the Pokémon Center's sofas Hikaru waited for the Nurse Joy in turn to come back. Next to her, Sabrina brooded and Joy looked at her friend a little worried.

"You know what you did wrong?" Sabrina asked.

Hikaru nodded.

"Sabrina, I don't think this is the time…"

"It is, Joy." Sabrina interrupted. "It's her first big loss, so she has to analyze what she did wrong and fight Surge again tomorrow."

"Hikaru…"

"I'll be okay, Joy, Sabrina." Hikaru said. "I know what I did wrong. Instead of using my brain I ended up charging blindly. If I had fought Frey like that, then I wouldn't be standing here today." She smiled. "At least you managed to get your own Badges."

Joy nodded and Sabrina simply looked down at hers. "What is important is that you have to learn, Hikaru. You won a fight against Flint because you used your head. Ground/Rock Pokémon are weak against Water Pokémon and Water Attacks. Electric Pokémon are stronger against Water, but weaker against Rock. Given the circumstances the battle could have gone much worse had you used your Scyther, Lafarga."

"I know all of this." Hikaru sighed. "I just know my Pokémon are much stronger than his and I tend to forget their weaknesses."

"You are a swordfighter, Hikaru, and you said your family owned a Dojo where you practiced your family style of Kenjustu."

Hikaru nodded, looking at Sabrina.

"Well then, think of your Pokémon as students of Kenjutsu." The psychic said. "When you watch your brothers practice for a tournament, isn't it your job to point out deficiencies in their posture? Or in their attack? Defense?" Sabrina stood, motioning to Hikaru as they went to pick Ryukari. "Pokémon are the same. You will not have a Pokémon that can simply be strong at everything, but it doesn't mean that they are weaker. If strength doesn't cut it, try speed. If speed is an issue, use distance or the terrain to your advantage." Sabrina stopped talking, watching Hikaru as she was clearly in thought.

o.0.o

"I see you returned, I could expect no less from Ash Ketchum's sister, and a fellow officer!" Lt. Surge laughed. "Ready to battle?"

Hikaru nodded and Lt. Surge threw his Pokéball. "Go, Raichu!"

The Magic Knight threw her own Pokéball into the air. "Go, Eevee!"

"Puu!" Mokona called, jumping excitedly around Joy and Sabrina's legs. The two looked at each other shrugged and turned to look at the battle.

"I see you changed tactics this time." Surge nodded. "Let's see how well trained it is! Raichu! Thunder Wave!"

"Eevee! Use Dig!"

Lt. Surge cursed when Eevee disappeared from view, completely avoiding the paralyzing Thunder Wave. Raichu looked around worriedly, trying to predict where the Eevee would jump out from. It was a futile attempt, as the just when it noticed the ground cracking under it, Eevee blasted out, head-butting the Raichu on the chin. Raichu, rolled on the ground and got on its feet, unsteadily looking at the Eevee.

"Thunderbolt!"

"Quick Attack!"

Raichu invoked its inner power, but it was too late, Eevee once again crashed against him, knocking the breath out of his already abused body. The Raichu whimpered and fell.

"Raichu!" Lt. Surge called, running to his friend while Eevee jumped merrily onto Hikaru's arms.

"Well done Eevee!" Hikaru cried, twirling around and laughing.

Recalling his Pokémon, Lt. Surge chuckled. "Well Captain Ketchum, here is your Blitz Badge. And also take this."

Hikaru accepted the badge and a small Training Manual.

"That TM contains Thunder." Lt. Surge explained. "If you get a Pokémon that can use Electric attacks, or you evolve your Eevee into a Jolteon, you can teach it to them."

"Thank you, Lt. Surge." Hikaru smiled and saluted.

The Lieutenant followed suit and chuckled. "Now, off with you, I have other challengers waiting to meet me in battle."

o.0.o

"Well, that was much better." Hikaru said. Her Eevee had climbed onto her head and now rested on it, looking around curiously. Mokona, following suit jumped onto Sabrina's head. The Psychic didn't even blink, keeping her Poker Face at all times, even if it made the Pokémon look stranger.

"Why do you do that?" Joy asked as they walked away from the Gym.

"What?"

"Keep your face scary like that."

Sabrina shrugged. "I have a reputation. I'd rather keep it that way even if it came down a notch after the Ketchum siblings came to visit."

Hikaru laughed and Joy shook her head in amusement.

"Well, are you two ready?" Sabrina asked. "We should meet with General Grace, and then I promised I'd meet with Ash for a couple of days before we start our real mission."

Sabrina nodded. "I'll take advantage of that to make sure my dad is handling things well."

"And I'll stay at the base, I need to toughen up my new Pokemon!" Joy said.

"Let's go then!"

End Chapter 6


	8. Tears of Life Side Story

Magic Knight Pokémon: Side Story

Chapter 7

Tears of life

By Wanderer D

"Scyther!" the green Pokémon challenged as he flew at his intended target: a human girl holding a sword.

With lightning fast swipes it tried to get past the redhead's guard, but with an impressive amount of skill, she kept up with all the slashes, swipes and cuts that her opponent was able to think of.

"Yah!" the girl, turned a block into a twirl that transformed into an attack and this time it was the Scyther that was put on the defensive. Slowly, she began to drive him back.

Ash, watching the battle with his head resting on a table groaned. "Is it ready yet?" he asked, turning to look at the other two members of the party, Brock, who was cooking and Misty, who was chopping some vegetables.

"Ash, if you're not training, you could help too." She growled as she carefully placed plates and glasses on the table, where Togepi was happily trying to catch a butterfly.

Behind them, Brock gave the slightest of nods as Scyther flew past, followed by a roaring Hikaru.

"I can't…" Ash groaned. "I can't move even one millimeter…. I'm starving…" he groaned again. Pikachu, who was resting on his head just sighed. "Besides, I can't interrupt Hikaru's practice... or I'll get an earful on how dangerous it is again."

"The stew is almost ready, don't worry about it guys. Once we've all eaten we'll be as energetic as Hikaru." Brock said cheerfully, sipping a taste of his cooking.

Mokona, standing next to him and holding a plate with vegetables nodded happily. "Puu-puu!"

Pikachu and Togepi looked at the road as a teenager with a red bandanna and dressed as a pirate ran up to them.

"Hey you! Are you Ash from Pallet Town?" he asked, pointing at Ash.

Ash blink-blinked. "That's right. That's me." He answered.

"Can I have a Pokémon battle with you?" the pirate-dressed teenager asked.

"Okay!" Ash shouted, jumping up from the table. He ran up to the boy.

"I thought you couldn't move one millimeter?" Misty asked venomously, glaring at him.

"There's always energy for one Pokémon battle before lunch!" Ash countered. "Go, Bulbasaur!" he shouted, throwing his Pokéball into the air.

As soon as Bulbasaur appeared, the pirate threw his own Pokéball, revealing a Donphan.

Bulbasaur immediately charged.

"Donphan! Rollout!" the pirate ordered.

Donphan immediately curled into a ball and spun, smashing into Bulbasaur, sending him into the air. Donphan then did a tight turn and still rolling, hitting Bulbasaur again, sending him up again.

In mid air, Bulbasaur started gathering sunlight, and as Donphan turned to try and hit him yet again, Bulbasaur fired a Sun Beam at point blank, knocking out the other Pokémon in one hit.

"Well done, Bulbasaur!" Ash shouted as he called his Pokémon back.

His opponent just growled and threw another Pokéball, revealing a Machamp, just as Ash sent Squirtle out.

Machamp managed to kick Squirtle once, but the water Pokémon evaded the second attempt in time to hear Ash's orders.

Rolling back, the water Pokémon used Bubble Beam, shooting a straight line of bubbles at the Machamp and watching in satisfaction as they exploded and knocked him out.

In a feat of anger, the pirate-dressed teenager threw out three Pokéballs. As each fell Ash considered his next move. First a Venomoth, then a Golem and at last a Pinsir appeared in flashes of red light.

Smirking, Ash pointed at them. "Pikachu! Thunder-shock!" he shouted.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu shouted as he jumped from Ash's shoulder, sending a yellow lighting bolt straight into the three Pokémon. The three challengers fell to the ground unconscious.

"No!" the pirate shouted as he fell to his knees, before calling them back.

"I did it!" Ash shouted, jumping up and down.

"It's because your opponent was weak." Misty said over her shoulder. "Don't get too exited Ash."

"He didn't even raise them properly." Brock added without bothering to look up from the stew. "You can always tell the malnourished Pokémon from the ones with good health."

"Why you…" the pirate started to say, but stopped as Scyther and Hikaru, still fighting, landed between him and the other three.

"Nice try, Lafarga!" Hikaru called, ducking under a swipe. She then brought her sword around and brought it down. Scyther managed to block in time with both his blades as his trainer pushed him back, leaving skid marks on the grass.

"Scyther!" her Pokémon grunted, trying to push back.

Hikaru smirked. "Not yet!" with that, she pushed him back with enough force to make him fall on his back. As the Scyther tried to stand up again, she touched his neck with the tip of her blade.

He followed the blade to look at his trainer. "Scy." He conceded.

Hikaru nodded and stepped back, letting her Pokémon get to his feet. She looked at the pirate-dressed boy as he ran away, screaming. "What's wrong with him?"

From up a nearby hill, Team Rocket watched the group.

"Pikachu gets stronger and stronger." James muttered, putting away his binoculars.

"And Hikaru never ceases to amaze me." Jessie looked away disgruntled.

"And Mokona and Pikachu always evade our best crafted plans…" Meowth said with a sigh. "But we can't give up!"

"I will get that Pikachu and that Mokona!" Jessie said.

"But look at that." James said enviously as he watched the group seat down to eat.

"I'm so hungry…" Meowth slid down to the floor.

"I got a frying pan..." Jessie said, pulling it out of her backpack.

"And what good will it make without meat or vegetables? It's just an iron board!" Meowth growled.

"Wow, Brock, that was great!" Hikaru said, sitting back on her chair, happily patting her stomach.

"Pika!" Pikachu said, agreeing wholeheartedly with Hikaru.

"Puu!" Mokona added.

"Yeah, I could…" Ash started to say when something flew past over them so fast and so suddenly that it bowled over everything on the table and sent the group rolling on the ground.

"What was that?" Ash asked from under the white blanket as he pulled it from over him. "Oh… a Dragonite!"

As everyone got up and stood next to him, the Dragonite pulled a small metallic box from the bag it carried, the dragon Pokémon then gave it to Ash.

"Is this for me?" Ash asked as he pressed the red button in the center.

Immediately, a small hologram of a lady in an old-style dress appeared.

"She's beautiful…" Brock said.

"Wow, looks like princess Leia!" Hikaru muttered.

Ash was about to ask her what she meant when the hologram lady started speaking.

"Please forgive the abruptness of the letter." The lady said with a slight bow. "My master, the greatest Pokémon Trainer in the World has invited you to meet him in his Castle in New Island. If you accept, please tick 'yes' in the card. Thank you." Having said that, the hologram disappeared.

Dragonite then handled Ash a card that had a "Yes" and a "No" written down next to empty boxes.

"What do we do?" Misty asked, looking at the others.

"Let's go for it!" Brock said.

"But wait, wouldn't that take more time from you meeting back with Sabrina and Joy?" Ash asked Hikaru.

Hikaru shrugged. "I still have a couple of days, and I think it would be interesting to meet this trainer, even if he or she has a Star Wars obsession. Besides, if he is the Greatest Pokémon Trainer in the World as he claims and owns an island, he must have considerable resources, different than the army at least. He might be able to help me find Umi and Fuu."

Ash nodded. "I think so too. The Greatest Pokémon Trainer in the World, huh? Wait... Star Wars?"

"Well then, put yes on the card." Misty said.

Ash nodded and ticked the empty box next to "Yes" and gave it back to Dragonite. After putting it in his bag, the dragon Pokémon took a running leap into the air and flew away.

Just as Dragonite was about to clear the hill, Jessie slammed her frying pan in it's head, and with the help of James and Meowth managed to hold back Dragonite as it struggled to fly past.

"Oh, no you don't!" Jessie growled.

"We want to know where the twerps are going!" Meowth said as they struggled.

As Dragonite pushed, a slip of paper flew out of his bag and fell at their feet. The Pokémon freed itself and flew away, leaving the three Team Rocket members alone as they picked the small card.

The group had just finished picking up and started walking towards the harbor when it started to rain. The storm was so strong that they had to run as fast as they could to the pier.

Once they ran inside, they stared at the storm through the windows.

"It was a beautiful day!" Ash looked around. "I guess no more Pokémon Battles for a while."

"The weather along this beach can change easily." Brock said as he dried himself up with a towel.

Hikaru just frowned at the storm, ignoring the wet clothes. "It's not a normal storm." She said. "It came too suddenly."

Ash blink-blinked. "What do you mean?" he asked.

Hikaru shook her head. "I don't know... it wasn't magic, so it was definitely not Frey's doing."

They heard a commotion on the main entrance and walked to the large crowd of people that had gathered there around Officer Jenny and another woman.

"What? The ferry has been canceled?" someone asked.

"We can't go to the New Island?!" A girl in the front asked.

"Oh, no! We were invited to go!" someone else said from the back.

Hikaru and the others pushed their way to the front as officer Jenny motioned with her hand to the woman standing next to her.

"Be quiet everyone." Officer Jenny said, drawing everyone's attention. "Here is the Pier Master."

"I'm Boijer." The woman introduced herself. "If you would like to go out in the sea, just look at the clouds. Its pretty bad weather out there." She said as lightning rumbled behind her, as if proving her point.

"Is it that terrible?" Officer Jenny asked worriedly.

Boijer nodded. "I grew up on a port and I've never experienced something like this. It came out of no-where and it promises to get worse. Besides, the storm is above New Island, just offshore from this pier." She explained. "I can't let you be placed in such danger. As the authority on this pier, I forbid it."

Hikaru nodded. "I knew there was something weird with this storm…" she said.

"I'll be fine with my Pokémon." A boy in the front said. "My Pokémon are stronger in water."

"Wait! Haven't you heard what I have been saying? It is too dangerous!" Boijer stated.

"She's right!" Jenny said, calling their attention again. "Besides if your Pokémon got hurt now they wouldn't be able to get treatment at a Pokémon Center!"

"What do you mean?" Ash asked for all the present.

"The Nurse Joy from the Pokémon Center has gone missing. Without her you can't get treatment for your Pokémon!" She pointed at a poster on the back of the room. "That's the poster of the Nurse Joy we are looking for. If you see her, please let us know."

Brock walked up to it and looked closely. "She's very pretty…" he said, then a frown crossed his face. "I think I've seen her somewhere before…" he muttered.

"Of course. In every town and city with a Pokémon Center." Hikaru muttered to herself.

"Hey, wait!" Officer Jenny shouted, making them turn.

They saw that a group of trainers had ran out into the storm.

"Go, Pidgeot!" A boy in red pants shouted. As soon as the Pokémon bird had appeared, he jumped on its back and flew off.

Meanwhile, the boy that had said that his water Pokémon wouldn't have any trouble at all had jumped on the back of his Gyarados and was sailing away.

"Stop! Stop or I'll arrest you!" Officer Jenny shouted as she ran onto the pier.

The girl that had also spoken up at the pier house, ignored her and jumped on the back of her Dewgong and followed the others.

"Wait!" Officer Jenny shouted again as Boijer joined her. The Pier master shook her head.

"Some trainers have no fear." She said to Jenny. "To them, this is just one more challenge. They follow their hearts. That is what sets them apart and will make them Pokémon Masters."

Together, they watched as the Trainers disappeared into the sea.

Ash and Co. ran out of the house in time to see the other three Trainers leaving.

"Just off the pier lives the strongest trainer in the world! I can't stay here!" Ash shouted over the wind.

"But we can't cross! Our Pokémon aren't strong enough!" Misty warned.

Ash looked away, downcast. "Right." He muttered.

Just then, a small wooden boat pulled up next to the pier. Inside, two Vikings were controlling it against the wind and waves.

"Want a ride?" One of the Vikings asked.

Ash looked at the others.

The waves were getting worse by the second and soon a huge wave washed over the small boat, tearing the clothes from the Vikings and revealing Team Rocket.

"Team Rocket! I should've known!" Ash shouted angrily as the waves kept everyone mostly on their seats.

"You guys always appear at the worst of times!" Brock growled.

"What do you want now?" Ash asked them.

"Maybe they want to go in a blaze of glory!" Hikaru said, ready to blast them.

Somehow Team Rocket was able to stand on the moving and shifting boat. "If we're asked what we want..." Jessie said.

"The answer is simple…" James stated.

"Watch out!" Meowth shouted as a wave turned the boat upside down, sending everyone into the sea.

As soon as she was underwater, Misty called out Staryu and swam up with it, holding on to it. She saw Brock swimming towards her.

"Misty!" Brock called, grabbing Staryu as soon as they were close enough.

"Where are the others?!" she asked just before another big way pulled them down. Underwater, Misty pointed at Ash as Squirtle helped him swim towards them. When they broke the surface, they gathered together.

"Hold on tight everyone!" Ash said. "Where's Hikaru?!" he asked, looking around.

At that moment, a Dratini broke surface next to them, carrying Hikaru on her back. "Hey guys!" she waved as they swam towards the others. Her backpack opened a little to reveal Mokona.

"Puu!"

Together, they kept on swimming towards New Island.

They found their way into the castle through a cavern in the coast.

When they were protected from the storm, they kept on swimming until they reached the small pier where the lady from the card was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the New Island. Please show me your invitation." The woman said once they had climbed onto the wooden platform.

"This?" asked Ash as he pulled out the hologram card, as he showed it to the lady, the hologram activated, stating that they had been invited.

Brock, in the meantime, had been staring at her. He snapped his fingers as a smile came to his face. "I knew it!"

"Yes?" asked the lady, turning to look at him.

"You're Nurse Joy! I saw in the missing person poster back at the pier!"

"She does look like her." Hikaru said after a moment.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I've been serving in this castle all my life." The lady said. Then, dismissing the whole conversation, she motioned for them to follow her. "Come this way. The other guests are already waiting."

Ash and the others followed the lady past a pair of huge doors that opened to let them in. Inside, three trainers were seated along a large table. The room itself was huge, with the ceiling lost in the darkness above and a large spiral staircase in the back that went all the way up.

"Those are the trainers who have already arrived." The woman said as she motioned them in.

"Only three?" Ash asked surprised.

"The trainers who were unable to cross the storm aren't worthy of meeting my master." The woman stated.

"You mean the storm was a test?" Brock asked, amazed.

The lady ignored his question and walked further into the room. "Please free your Pokémon and be seated. You are the chosen trainers." She said.

Looking at the others Ash shrugged and called out Bulbasaur and Squirtle, while Brock called out Vulpix. Hikaru let her Dratini out on one of the many fountains, next to Misty's Pokémon and called out Ryukari, who went to stand next to Umi, even if he was a little uncomfortable with all the water.

"Maybe I should have called him Ascot." Hikaru laughed as she let out her Scyther, Lafarga and her Evee who immediately nuzzled her legs.

The Pokémon's appearance and her laughter drew the attention of the other Trainers to them.

"Hey, what took you so long?" The boy in red that had ridden the Pidgeot asked them when he saw them approaching.

"How did you get here?" Ash asked.

"I flew here." The trainer said, pointing at his Pokémon. "My Pidgeot can cross something like that in one flight. I'm Sora, by the way. Everyone greet them!"

His Ryhorn, Pidgeot, Venusaur, Scyther, Sandslash and Hitmonlee were quick to follow orders and called their names as they greeted the newest arrivals.

Lafarga and the other Scyther exchanged glances, measuring each other up.

Ash looked around and spotted a Gyarados roaring on the fountain next to where Hikaru's and Misty's Pokémon were. Next to it was a Tentacruel and outside stood a Golduck, a Nidorina and a Vaporeon.

"I'm Umio and that's my Gyarados." The other boy said. "I rode him across the sea. Those kind of waves were nothing for it."

"Gyarados is very hard to train, right?" Ash asked as he walked to the table.

"Yeah but if you can handle it, no one is more reliable." The boy answered proudly.

It was the girl's time to show off as she pointed out her Pokémon on the other side of the room. "I'm Sweet! My Pokémon are the ones over there." She said as her Wigglytuff ran to join its friends, Blastoise, Vileplume, Rapidash, Ninetails and Dewgong.

"Hey, Mokona, come out!" Hikaru said, looking down into her backpack.

"What is it, Hikaru?" Misty asked.

"I don't know, Mokona just doesn't want to come out, I guess." The magic knight shrugged and closed her backpack. "Oh well."

At that moment, the lights went of and a beam of light went down the middle of the spiral staircase, making the darkness around them fade a little.

"Now it is time for you to meet my master, the greatest Pokémon trainer in the world."

As they all watched enraptured, a creature started floating down from the top of the stairs, slowly becoming visible as it reached their level.

Everyone gasped as the Pokémon finally landed. It was like nothing they had seen before.

"The strongest Pokémon trainer in the world is Mewtwo." The woman announced.

As the lights came on, everyone looked at the Pokémon in astounded silence.

"Mewtwo?" Ash asked. He had never heard of that Pokémon.

"Well… he does kinda look like a cat, doesn't he? In a way…" Hikaru said, looking at him critically. "We should be careful, though."

"A Pokémon is a Pokémon trainer? It can't be!" the owner of the Gyarados said defiantly.

The lady turned to look at the boy. "I have decided to make my own rules!" she said, but they all noticed that her voice was mixed up with another, much deeper voice.

"That voice!" Misty said, stepping back in horror.

"Telepathy!" Brock growled, gritting his teeth.

With a gesture of Mewtwo's hand, the boy that had spoken lifted up into the air and shot across the room to land in the fountain where his Pokémon were.

Everyone stepped back warily as the boy spluttered and swam to the edge of the fountain.

"Darn it!" the boy shouted. "Go, Gyarados! Hyper Beam!" he ordered, pointing with a quivering finger at the offending Pokémon.

Gyarados powered up, gathering energy inside its mouth until he couldn't contain it any more and shot it at Mewtwo.

Everyone watched the ray as it crashed into an invisible shield around the strange Pokémon, then the ray turned around and sped back, slamming on Gyarados and sending him crashing against a statue on the back of the fountain, knocking him unconscious.

"That was easy." Mewtwo said with a little amusement. He then concentrated on the lady. "I no longer have any need of you." He said.

The lady's eyes rolled back as she fell forward in a faint. Brock caught her before she fell and carefully helped her down. As he did, the white hat she was using to cover her head and hide her hair fell off, revealing the face of Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy." Brock called softly when he saw her stir.

Nurse Joy moaned as she slowly opened her eyes. Still weak, she looked around. "Where is this place? Why am I here?

"To help me. Having someone that has experience taking care of Pokémon is useful." Mewtwo said.

"What did you say?" Brock asked, still holding Nurse Joy.

"Humans can be manipulated in any way with my power." Mewtwo stated.

"With your power?" Misty asked.

"Humans are not toys for you to do whatever you want with us, Mewtwo!" Hikaru said, taking a threatening step forward.

Mewtwo glared at her. "I thought of working with humans once. But I was betrayed. Humans are inferior to Pokémon, yet they control us. If weak and cruel humans and monsters control this world, this planet will come to ruin." The Pokémon answered angrily.

"Are you saying that Pokémon should rule?" Brock asked, helping Nurse Joy up.

"If that is the case, we don't need to fight, Mewtwo…" Hikaru said making soothing motions with her hands. "It's understandable that you feel that Pokémon are being mistreated but…"

Mewtwo shook his head, interrupting her. "Pokémon are no good either." He stated coldly. "The Pokémon that have been controlled by humans are just as bad."

Pikachu jumped from Ash's shoulder. "Pika! Pika, pika-chu!" he said.

Mewtwo shook his head. "To be with them by itself is wrong." He said contemptuously, picking Pikachu up with his telekinetic power and throwing him across the room.

"Pikachu!" Ash shouted. Before Pikachu crashed, the Master in training managed to jump and catch him, although both went down in a bundle.

"Weak Pokémon rely on humans." Mewtwo stated coldly.

"Ash!" both, Misty and Hikaru asked, running towards him. "Are you ok?" Misty asked, helping him up as Hikaru glared daggers at Mewtwo.

"Yeah." Ash answered, standing up. "How dare you attack Pikachu?!" he shouted at Mewtwo.

"As long as you're a Pokémon, that means I can catch you!" Sora shouted. "Go, Ryhorn!" he ordered.

His Ryhorn charged at Mewtwo, making the ground tremble as he ran, but just as it was about to slam into the Pokémon, Mewtwo stopped it in its tracks and threw it across the room.

"Ryhorn!" The trainer shouted, running to his Pokémon.

"Its no use. I am the strongest of all Pokémon in the world." Mewtwo stated.

"Oh, yeah?!" Hikaru asked.

"You don't know until you try!" Ash challenged.

"You wan to try?" Mewtwo asked, showing a little interest.

"I sure do!" Ash answered.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed for a moment as he nodded. After a few seconds, three big Pokémon raised from the ground.

"Charizard, Blastoise and Venusaur!" Hikaru said.

"These are the evolved forms of the copies I have made of these Pokémon." Mewtwo said.

"Copies?" Sweet asked, echoed by the other trainers.

The ground shook again as one of the sides of the huge hall slid open, revealing a large stadium with a battlefield in the center.

"A battlefield? You want to have a Pokémon battle?" Brock asked, incredulous.

"I've got Venusaur for that copy one!" Sora said.

"And I've got Blastoise for that copy one!" Sweet said, a mercenary gleam in her eye.

"And I've got Charizard too!" Ash said, pulling out his Pokéball. "Charizard I choose you!" he called.

As soon as he came out, Charizard exchanged glares with Ryukari and a look of contempt at Mewtwo. Without warning, Charizard shot a huge flame at Mewtwo.

"Charizard…" Ash muttered.

A column of water rose from the fountain, putting off Charizard's blast, revealing an unscathed Mewtwo. "That Charizard is poorly trained." The Pokémon said, making Ash grit his teeth.

Mewtwo took his Pokémon to the far end of the battlefield as the Pokémon trainers walked outside, followed by their Pokémon.

"Who's first?" Mewtwo asked.

"I underestimated you before, but it won't happen again!" Sora said as his Venusaur walked forth.

Turning to look at his own Venusaur, Mewtwo nodded slightly and it also walked forth.

"Venusaur! Razor leaf!" Sora ordered as soon as the two Grass Pokémon had squared off.

"Vine Whip." Mewtwo ordered.

As soon as Sora's Venusaur shot its spinning razor-sharp leaves, they were batted out of the air. Immediately, Copy Venusaur wrapped its vines around the original version's torso and threw it against the ground.

"Venusaur!" Sora shouted, running to kneel next to his semi-conscious Pokémon.

"I'm next!" Sweet said, walking forth. "Go, Blastoise!" she called and the huge turtle-like Pokémon stomped to the center of the battlefield.

On the other side, Mewtwo nodded at his Blastoise to go forth.

"Blastoise, Hydro Pump!" Sweet ordered without missing a beat.

Copy Blastoise, however started spinning and went through the water attack, smashing against the other Blastoise, sending it crashing into the wall.

"Blastoise!" Sweet wailed, running to the unconscious Pokémon.

Just as Ash was about to step forth, a hand on his shoulder stopped him. "Hey, bro, it's not fair if you have all the fun!" Hikaru said, poking Ash in the chest.

Ash smiled sheepishly. "But I want to fight him! Let's toss a coin!" he said.

Hikaru groaned. "But you always win coin tosses!" she said.

Ash looked at her. "Well, I won't back up!" he stated.

"Alright, alright!" Hikaru said as she tossed a coin to the air.

"Tails!" Ash called.

The coin fell on the floor and bounced twice before spiraling to a stop.

Both went to see the results, followed by their Charizards.

"Humph! Not fair!" Hikaru groaned as Ash smiled wickedly.

Behind them, Charizard smirked at Ryukari, elbowing the bigger Charizard who grumbled and looked the other way.

"Be careful Ash!" Misty warned as he stepped forth. "His Pokémon are very strong!"

"I know…" Ash muttered as he walked to Charizard. Mewtwo had already sent his own Copy Charizard to the center of the battleground.

"Charizard!" Ash said to his Pokémon before he left. "Lets fight with speed not power!"

Charizard roared and flew up, using his flamethrower to try and burn Copy Charizard, missing as the other Pokémon dodged around his flames and slammed onto him repeatedly.

"What happened to the speed attacks?" Misty asked as she looked up at the Dragon Pokémon dogfight.

"The enemy is too fast!" Brock said.

"No," Hikaru said, shaking her head. "Charizard did not follow Ash's instructions!"

After a few more hits, Copy Charizard was able to get behind the other Dragon Pokémon and grabbed him, pulling him down with him.

"Charizard!" Ash shouted as his Pokémon came down faster and faster.

"Body Slam!" Mewtwo ordered and Copy Charizard slammed the other Pokémon against the ground at a high speed, letting go at the last moment.

Charizard stood up after a second and roared a challenge… before fainting.

"Hold on Charizard!" Ash shouted, running to him. "Are you okay?"

"Now I will collect my price." Mewtwo said as he pulled his hands up. In the air, above his hands, three Black Pokéballs materialized and shot out towards the fallen Pokémon.

One by one the Pokéballs capture the three Pokémon and before anyone could react, they had disappeared into a passage under one of the golden statues that decorated the great hall.

"Hey! Charizard!" Ash shouted.

"Why are you taking other people's Pokémon?!" Misty asked.

"Taking them?" Mewtwo asked, amused. "No. I'm going to make stronger copies of the Pokémon you are so proud of." He said, raising his arms again and making hundreds of Black Pokéballs appear. "I'll take all your Pokémon and make copies."

"Copies?" Brock asked, holding his Vulpix closer.

"Stop! You can't do that!" Ash shouted.

"Don't tell me what to do." Mewtwo growled.

His eyes shone and suddenly Ash was sent smashing against Brock. The two boys skidded on the ground a few feet before stopping.

"No one can tell me what to do!" Mewtwo stated, sending the Black Pokéballs flying with a gesture of his hands.

"They're coming!" Brock shouted, struggling to his feet.

"Run everyone!" Ash shouted at the Pokémon, watching fearfully as the Pokéballs sped towards them like a black cloud.

"Ryukari, Umi!" Hikaru shouted, running towards the pair. "Target Practice!"

Both Pokémon nodded and started firing small spurts of compressed water and fire, destroying many of the black Pokéballs. "Lafarga, let's see if you've learned anything about swordplay!" she added, sliding to a halt next to him and calling out her sword.

This development made Mewtwo turn to look at them, expecting a quick catch.

However, while his Pokéballs captured Gyarados and then Golduck, five of the high maneuverability Pokéballs had been destroyed by her Pokémon's water and fire attacks.

While Seaking, Scyther and Hitmonlee were captured, the girl's Scyther and her own sword had claimed five more.

"Vulpix!" Brock shouted as the Pokémon was captured right out of his arms.

A Sandslash got caught as Bulbasaur and Squirtle followed Ryukari's and Umi's example and started blasting the Pokéballs.

The other trainers were trying to bat the Pokéballs away, but they were unable to stop them. Soon, Dewgong was caught, followed by Rapidash and Vileplume.

"Psyduck!" Misty shouted, as her Pokémon followed, she quickly closed her bag, protecting Togepi.

Mewtwo frowned as more of his Pokéballs were destroyed.

Wigglytuff was caught and then Pidgeot, soon all that remained were Hikaru's warring Pokémon and Ash's Pikachu, Bulbasaur and Squirtle.

"Oh, I know!" Ash said suddenly, taking out his Pokéballs. If you take your Pokémon back to their Pokéballs they should be safe! Bulbasaur! Squirtle! Return!" he said, calling them back into his Pokéballs.

The black Pokéballs seemed to hesitate for a second before they absorbed the Pokéballs into them.

"Hey!" Ash shouted.

"It's no use." Mewtwo said. "Nothing is impossible the black Pokéballs I created."

Another Pokéball went up in flames, when one dodged under Umi's bubble beam, slipping around and catching her inside the Pokéball. Ryukari roared as the Dratini disappeared in a bright flash.

"Ryukari, concentrate!" Hikaru shouted over her shoulder, slashing another Pokéball in half, but it was too late, the distraction had allowed one of the black Pokéballs to slip in and capture the Charizard.

One of the Black Pokéballs captured Evee.

Looking at her Scyther, Hikaru motioned for him to follow her. The two still fought, slowly going back, spiraling, twisting and, in Lafarga's case, dodging, until they had their backs against the wall.

"This place is no good." Nurse Joy shouted. "Let's run outside!" Misty and Brock nodded, running out to the battlefield.

On the other side of the great hall, Pikachu was jumping, spinning, dodging and shooting at the Black Pokéballs that were going after him.

At one point he slipped after jumping on the table, but as the Black Pokéballs closed on him, Ash jumped and covered him with his body, receiving around twenty blows on his back as the Pokéballs crashed into him.

"Run Pikachu!" Ash growled, looking up at his friend.

Pikachu took the opportunity and ran, evading the Black Pokéballs as he made for the stairs, followed by Ash. As the Black Pokéballs closed on him, Pikachu managed to use Thunder-shock on them and carry on running.

After the third Thunder-shock, Pikachu was too tired to run and one of the Black Pokéballs managed to catch him as he tried to jump out of the way.

As the Pokéball flied down to follow the rest into the hole under the statue, Ash managed to jump and grab it, falling down with it into the central fountain.

As he hit the water, Ash accidentally let go of the Pokéball, which shot out of the water. Ash went running after it and as it went under the statue, he also went in.

Soon the only Pokémon left was Hikaru's Scyther. The other trainers and Copy Pokémon approach slowly to stand flabbergasted watching the two battle it out. There were already about forty black Pokéballs at their feet and the two still carried on.

"Enough." Mewtwo said, pointing at the pair with his hand.

"Scy!" Lafarga shouted in surprise when he couldn't move. "Scyther!"

Noticing her Pokémon's trouble, Hikaru stood in front of it, fighting off the Pokéballs with lighting-fast movements.

"That's… amazing!" Sora gasped.

"Incredible…" Sweet agreed.

"Impressive." Mewtwo said. His eyes glowed and suddenly Hikaru found it was very hard to move, but she still swung her sword. "You will stop!" Mewtwo ordered, eyes flaring again as Hikaru managed to cut down another Pokéball.

Everyone could now see the glowing blue outline of Mewtwo's power as Hikaru slowed down noticeably. At that moment one of the black Pokéballs absorbed Lafarga and sped into the tunnel, which closed behind it.

Mewtwo let go of Hikaru, who slumped to the ground, sweating and breathing hard. "You bastard…" she growled, standing up, "Since I don't have any more Pokémon, I challenge you!"

Ash slid down the tunnel and slammed into a moving band, where the Black Pokéballs were being taken into a machine. The moment he saw the Pokéball that had Pikachu in it, he dived in to grab it, barely noticing that Team Rocket was in the lab.

"Brat?" Jessie asked surprised as he ran into the machine.

"Sorry, I don't have time now!" he shouted as he dived head first after the Pokéball.

He managed to grab Pikachu's Pokéball as it went inside, just as many metallic pincers came down to analyze it.

"You challenge me?" Mewtwo asked, surprised.

Hikaru growled and poked him in the chest before he could react. "Of course I do! What, do you think I'm just going to let you take my Pokémon?! Fight me if you're so tough!"

Pushing her back, Mewtwo levitated and started floating to the center of the battlefield. "Very well, come then." He said.

"Good!" Hikaru said, throwing her backpack to Brock and walking straight towards Mewtwo.

"Is she crazy?!" Umio asked.

"Someone should stop her before she gets hurt!" Nurse Joy said, worried.

Brock shook his head. "I'm afraid we can't."

"Better take cover." Misty said, quickly going to the side of the battlefield.

Everyone watched as Hikaru walked to the center of the battlefield. To everyone's surprise, with the exception of Misty and Brock, Hikaru started glowing with a red aura that enveloped her completely, covering her from sight, but the aura continued advancing and by the time she was standing in front of Mewtwo, Hikaru had already changed into her Magic Knight armor.

"What is this?" Mewtwo asked, narrowing his eyes as his aura flared.

"Your first glimpse of defeat!" Hikaru challenged as her aura also flared. She pulled back her hands and fire started concentrating between them.

Seeing that, Mewtwo put both his hands together in front of him and started gathering his own energy.

Despite the situation, Hikaru had to smile. Mewtwo didn't know what to think as the human girl smiled cutely at him. "I swear, if you shout 'Final Flash' as you fire that, I'll shout 'Kame-hame-ha'." She laughed.

Even if he didn't understand the reference, Mewtwo smiled. Slight, but it was a smile, and Hikaru's eyes softened a little when she saw that.

"Whenever you want!" Mewtwo challenged, all seriousness again.

With a roar, both combatants threw their attacks at each other. Hikaru's Red Lightning crashed against a ball of psychic energy, exploding in the middle of the battlefield. Hikaru jumped through the haze and smoke and came out flying just in front of Mewtwo, energy swirling in her hand.

"Flame Arrow!"

The fire attack was deflected as Mewtwo created a protective bubble around him.

Without missing a beat, Hikaru's sword crashed against it, and psychic lightning enveloped her sword as she pushed down trying to break it.

Mewtwo's eyes glowed blue as he strengthened the sphere and pushed her back.

When an explosion shook the ground, distracting them, both dismissed their attacks.

A group of Cloned Pokémon walked out of the main hall.

"What happened here?" Mewtwo asked, surprised.

Out of the smoke came Ash's voice. "I did!" The Pokémon Trainer walked out of the smoke, followed by all the original Pokémon.

"Ash!" Hikaru, Misty and Brock shouted as he came into sight.

"Psyduck!" Misty called, seeing her Psyduck walking among the other Pokémon.

"Vulpix!" Brock called.

"Ryukari! Umi! Lafarga!" Hikaru cried happily, running to meet them and earning a glare from Mewtwo.

"Did you set them free?" the Pokémon asked, looking at Ash.

"I will protect my Pokémon! I won't let you use them for your evil plans!" the boy shouted, running and trying to hit Mewtwo with his fist, but the Pokémon sent him sprawling without even trying. The boy got up again and ran towards Mewtwo.

"Ash!" Misty shouted, scared.

"Stop!" Brock called.

"You're not strong enough!" Hikaru said as she turned around to see Mewtwo throw Ash up into the air against one of the outside gigantic stone statues. "No!"

Just as Ash was about to crash on the statue, a semi-transparent pink bubble appeared on his way. Ash slammed onto the soft bubble and it disappeared, reappearing again underneath him, making him bounce a couple of times.

A little, flying cat-looking Pokémon suddenly materialized next to him, looking at him in amusement. When Ash looked at him, the Pokémon popped the bubble and Ash fell on his butt on the top of the statue.

The cat-like Pokémon laughed at Ash.

"You…" Mewtwo said, surprised.

The little Pokémon then created another pink bubble and started bouncing on it, until a black ball of energy destroyed it.

The Pokémon looked down at Mewtwo as the powerful Pokémon created another energy ball and shot it, followed by another three. The new Pokémon, however, dodged them all, giggling all the way.

"Who's that…" Brock wondered.

"Pokémon?" Misty asked.

The Pokémon flew down to float a few feet in front of Mewtwo and the bigger Pokémon glared at it. "Mew." Mewtwo spat. "The Pokémon that is supposed to be the rarest Pokémon in the world."

"Mew?" Brock asked, confused.

"I was made from you." Mewtwo said as Mew looked around, apparently ignoring Mewtwo. "But I am the stronger one..." Mewtwo growled. "I am the true one."

"Mew and Mew-two." Brock shook his head. "I get it now!"

"I am the only one who will survive." Mewtwo said as he started glowing with contained power. In a second, he was shooting black energy balls at Mew, who teleported and dodged out of the way.

"Why don't you fight me? Are you afraid? Is that why you don't fight?!" Shouting in anger, Mewtwo finally hit Mew with one of his energy blasts, sending the smaller Pokémon flying into the clouds above.

Everyone gasped as the little Mew disappeared from sight, but a second later, another ball, this one blue, shot from where he had disappeared and slammed into Mewtwo, sending him crashing onto the side of the stadium.

Team Rocket stumbled into the battlefield as Mew flew down from the sky and Mewtwo floated up to meet him.

"Your attacks are ineffective against me. Now is the time to decide which one of us is the strongest, you or the copy!"

"Someone has serious daddy issues here." Umio grunted.

"Mew! Mew.. mew, mew…mew mew!" Mew said as Mewtwo glared at him.

"I see…" Meowth said.

"What's it saying?" Jessie asked.

As Meowth began to translate, Mewtwo answered angrily. "Fine! I will use my powers so they don't use theirs. I'll prove to you that the copies are stronger than the originals!" the Pokémon then shot a blast at Mew, who avoided it.

Up in the statue, Ash jumped out of the way as the blast hit the walls and statue.

"Lets decide which are the strongest without skills!" Mewtwo looked down at his Copy Pokémon. "You are the strongest! Go!"

Hikaru and the others watched helplessly as their Pokémon ran to meet each other in battle.

Without powers the battle seemed more balanced, but after a few moments, the worried trainers noticed that their Pokémon seemed less strong physically than the copies.

"Oh, this is not happening!" Hikaru groaned as she ran into the battlegrounds to physically try to stop her Pokémon and their copies from hurting each other for real.

Meanwhile, Mewtwo had created a blue sphere of telekinetic energy and had slammed into Mew's pink one as soon as the smaller Pokémon had created it, the two started slamming against each other, shooting around the whole battleground, neither giving any indication of weakness.

In the center of the battleground, Pikachu was running around, trying to calm his friends when he heard a challenge. Turning around he saw his own clone standing there, ready to fight.

"Pokémon aren't meant to like this!" Nurse Joy said, aghast. "What can possibly come out of it?"

"Nothing..." Sweet said, horrified.

"Why can't Mewtwo understand that there is no point to force Pokémon to battle like this?!" Brock asked, clenching his fists in anger.

"It doesn't matter if they're clones…" Misty said, fighting back her tears.

As Team Rocket watched the Pokémon battle, Meowth found himself facing his clone. Immediately, both prepared to fight, unsheathing their claws.

"It's you!" Meowth said. "Let's get somethin' straight, pussycat, I won't let you push me around!" he warned.

"Meowth!" Copy Meowth said.

"What do you mean we don't have to fight each other?!" Meowth asked.

"Meowth." His copy answered.

"I dunno if I should trust you..." Meowth said looking at his copy a little warily.

"Meowth!" the copy answered, sitting down and looking up at the moon.

Meowth relaxed, and looked at his claws. "What do you mean there's a beautiful moon tonight?"

"Meowth! Meow!"

Meowth nodded at his copy's answer looking up at the sky. "I guess you're right… calm and beautiful."

As Mew and Mewtwo still smashed and bounced at each other without respite, Ash finally made his way down the side of the statue. Just as his feet touched the ground, he started running.

"That's enough! Stop!"

"Ash!" Brock called as the young trainer ran past him.

"I've got to stop them!" Ash shouted back, stopping for a moment.

"No!" Brock said. "It's too dangerous!"

At that moment, Mewtwo landed a few feet from Mew's hovering form. Both Pokémon's shields went down as they prepared a much bigger blast.

"Stop!" Ash shouted, running towards the center of the battlefield.

"Ash!" Brock called.

Hikaru, who had her Charizard and its copy struggling to break free from under her arms, looked up at Brocks shout in time to see Mew and Mewtwo unleash two huge energy balls at each other. Ash was in the middle as both blasts collided.

"Ash!" She shouted, horrified as the clouds dispersed, she let both Charizards fall to the floor.

In the center of the battlefield Ash stood, completely turned to stone under the power of the two over-charged telekinetic blasts. Ash fell to the ground.

Mewtwo stopped where he was, looking in horrified amazement at the still figure as Pikachu ran to it.

"Foolish!" he whispered. "A normal human tried to stop our fight."

Everyone watched silently as Pikachu shook Ash by the shoulder to no avail. When he didn't react, Pikachu used a Thunder-shock. "Pika-chu!" When it didn't work, Pikachu tried again, calling his name each time. "Pika-chu!"

Hikaru sank to her knees. "Ash... brother..."

"Pika-chu!"

Misty hugged Brock, who looked in horror at the petrified form of his friend.

"Pika-chu!"

Tears began to form in Pikachu's eyes as he tried to revive his friend. "Pika-chu!" he said again, using more Thunder-shocks without avail. "Pika-chu!"

The tired Pokémon stared at the Pikachu as he tried to revive his friend. Still calling Ash's name, Pikachu started crying.

Slowly, one by one the gathered Pokémon began crying for Pikachu and his master.

The tears started floating up as the Pokémon call Ash with each of Pikachu's attempts to bring him back.

The tears gathered over Ash's still body, as Pikachu tried one final Thunder-shock.

Defeated, the Pokémon finally let a tear fall for his friend.

The tears converged on Ash and his body started glowing. Pikachu and the others stared in amazement as the glow faded and Ash groaned.

"Pikachu!" Ash said, hugging his friend.

"Pika pi!" Pikachu shouted happily hugging him back.

Mewtwo and Mew look at each other from where they float in the air.

"He sacrificed himself to stop the fight." Mewtwo said, shaking his head as he watched Ash slowly stand up. "But it was me who pitted the Pokémon to fight against each other. He did not care whether they were copies or originals."

"Mew!" his counterpart nodded.

Slowly a blue glow surrounded the Copy Pokémon and they lifted off the ground, floating up to where Mewtwo and Mew waited for them.

"Where are you going everyone?" Ash asked, standing up.

"We will go away and find somewhere in this world to live in peace." Mewtwo said. "It might be better if no one knew or remembered about this."

As one by one, trainers and Pokémon fell asleep, Hikaru stood up from where she had been kneeling next to her Pokémon. When only she was awake, Mewtwo floated down to her.

"You realize that I must erase your memory of what happened here…" Mewtwo said. "It will be easier if you don't fight my control. Nothing will happen to you."

Hikaru smiled at him as she walked up to him. When she was just in front of the floating Pokémon, she hugged him. Mewtwo remained paralyzed the full ten seconds the hug lasted. When she let go, Hikaru smiled at him kindly. "I forgive you, Mewtwo, but you owe me a battle, and I will remember it!"

Managing to smile back, Mewtwo finally nodded and floated away. "I trust you. Remember us then... and we'll meet again." He said as everything became white around her.

***

"The ferry has been canceled!" Officer Jenny announced. "There's a hurricane coming!"

"Don't worry everyone!" Nurse Joy said, walking among the grumbling trainers. "I'm going to open the Pokémon Center as a shelter for those who want to stay there."

"Nurse Joy, Officer Jenny and Ms. Boijer look even more beautiful than usual when they are wet by the rain." Brock said dreamily. The others didn't even deign to argue.

"But why are we here?" Ash asked, blink-blinking and looking around.

"I don't know." Misty answered with a shrug.

"Oh, well. It doesn't matter." Ash said as they picked their stuff up. "Let's meet up with sis. She's at the entrance."

They walked through the long lines of trainers and Pokémon, to the door. "Hey, what's up?" he asked as Hikaru walked out of the Pier house.

"Wait!"" Officer Jenny shouted and ran out, followed by Ash and the others.

"It can't be…" Ash said, amazed.

"The hurricane... it's gone!" Officer Jenny said, forgetting about Hikaru as she looked around at the calm waters and clearing skies.

"Is this your doing?" Ash asked his sister.

"Ash... you give me far too much credit."

"I can run the ferry again tomorrow." Boijer said, walking up to them.

As Ash watched the sky, something flickered between the clouds. "Look!"

"What? I can't see anything." Misty asked as she and the others looked up.

"Except the sky." Brock stated.

"On the day I left to become a Pokémon Master, I saw a really rare Pokémon... and now.. I believe I've seen another." Ash said, wistfully.

"A really rare Pokémon?" Brock asked.

Ash nodded and while Misty teased him, Hikaru looked at the distant horizon.

"We'll meet again one day, Mewtwo." She whispered, then turned around and joined her brother and her friends. Mokona sprang from her backpack and started jumping around until Hikaru picked her up.

"Hey, where have you been, you little coward?!" She teased. Mokona looked at her reproachfully. "Puu!"

Hikaru just shook her head and smiled, looking up towards the clouds.

End Chapter 7


	9. Showdown

**A/N: I realized too late that I had uploaded not only the wrong chapter, but also the wrong version of it! ~_~ That's how my brain is latetly. Anyway, here's the next chapter of the story, and for those that read "Dreams and Reality" don't worry, it will come up again in it's rightful place (hopefully!) edited and with the story slightly different, so it should be a different experience reading it! Please enjoy the new chapter! R&R greatly appreciated!**

**-WD**

Magic Knight Pokémon

By Wanderer D

Chapter 8

Showdown: Part 1

Hikaru looked at her newest Pokéball. "Are you sure?"

Erika nodded. "I am. This Gloom was left behind by her original trainer. The boy had no patience at all and despaired every time that Gloom didn't do or perform exactly as he intended. He was abusive and I used my influence as a Gym Leader to get his Pokémon License revoked."

Hikaru nodded somberly. "I can try, Erika. But I don't know if we would work well together."

Erika smiled. "Well, you and Ryukari just got a Rainbow Badge and I saw how much your Pokémon love you. If you try, I'm sure you can make it work… if not, I trust you enough to find a good place to release her."

"Oh, just take it!" Joy said with a smile. "Glooms evolve into beautiful Pokémon."

"That and you need six Pokémon to compete in any League out there." Sabrina added. "Having a Grass Type will balance out your team better."

"Puu!" Mokona added.

Hikaru smiled. "I guess."

"Good," Erika said, now, do you three want some tea?"

o.0.o

Frey snarled and buried his fist into a monitor, making it explode.

"I see your arm re-grew." Giovanni said, impressed despite himself, as he watched the monster destroy equipment in its hideout

"Yes. But I must have revenge!" the wolf-like monster growled. "I will make that Magic Knight pay!"

Giovanni frowned. "Well, why don't you do it before the next machine is built? She seems to have a knack to be in the right place to destroy them."

Had he been there, the look Frey gave him would have made him run away in terror. As it was, through the computer monitor and hundreds of miles away from the monster's hideout, it still gave him shivers. "That's what I plan to do. But I need Team Rocket to find her location for me."

"That can be arranged." Giovanni nodded. "I'll see to it."

o.0.o

In his office, Giovanni pondered. He pressed a button. "Get me in contact with the Intelligence Division."

"Intelligence Division." A voice answered a few seconds later.

"I need someone found."

Immediately recognizing his voice, the Intelligence Officer sounded slightly nervous. "Yes sir. Do we have a name?"

Giovanni looked at the newspaper. "Hikaru Ketchum."

o.0.o

The trio had returned to Celadon Base, happy to have added a new member to their team. They immediately reported to General Grace, who was very glad to see them.

"I have some information for you girls." She said, motioning for them to follow her. "We have discovered a Team Rocket base in the mountains. We believe it is the Laboratory of one of their scientists might be hiding."

"Do you think that's where they developed the machine?" Sabrina asked.

"We don't know." General Grace said. "But, it is entirely possible, since it is pretty centric compared to Hop Hop Hop and Pepper Island."

"We might as well investigate it." Hikaru said. "Even if it doesn't turn out to be the base we're looking for, it might have information on where the other bases are."

General Grace nodded. "I'm assigning a small team to take you there and help you as much as possible."

"Thank you General, but, isn't it a bit dangerous?" Hikaru asked. "If they have another machine in there…"

"If that's the case, they know how to fight without Pokémon." The General deadpanned.

Hikaru shook her head. "I guess we don't have a choice."

"You leave in two hours." General Grace said. "Get ready."

o.0.o

Giovanni's computer beeped, letting him know that he had received an email.

He opened it and browsed the information on the girl. She was a Captain in the Kanto Army. He frowned when his Intelligence Division wasn't able to produce more information on her other than she possessed a Charizard of considerable size and that she had won a few badges.

It was then that he received another message. He read it and smiled. With some preparation, this would provide Frey what he wanted and once that was done, the creature would be able to concentrate again on what mattered.

"Patch me through to Agent Troy."

o.0.o

"What can we expect at the Rocket's Base?" Sabrina asked.

"We don't know, Ma'am." Daniel, one of the three soldiers accompanying them answered, sharing a look with the other two, which Sabrina ignored. "But we can expect strong opposition."

"Team Rocket has a long history of stealing and acquiring strong and rare Pokémon." Helen, the only female soldier answered. "And they have members all over the world."

"And let's not forget Frey." Hikaru said, studying the mountain range. "If we have to fight our own Pokémon it will make things much more difficult."

"I thought he could only do that with his machine?" Joy said nervously.

"That's right." Hikaru said, turning to look at them. "We have to careful with the limited amount of protection we have."

"I'm still not clear on how that works." Thomas, the last soldier pointed out.

"Did you put the bracelets I gave you on one Pokémon each?" Hikaru asked.

The soldiers nodded.

"Well, then they should disrupt the signal from the machine." Sabrina shrugged.

"Yeah, but how does that work?" Thomas insisted.

Hikaru sighed. "Mokona created them." She said, pointing at her backpack, where the little rabbit-like creature waved at them.

"Right." Thomas deadpanned.

"It's probably need-to-know, anyway." Helen muttered.

o.0.o

The small group made it to the edge of the base, and watched carefully from amidst the trees as the two guards with their Pokémon cruised around the entrance.

"They must be pretty confident on how secret their location is," Thomas said. "There's only a couple of guards."

"We can take them without raising much of a fuss." Hikaru said from her vantage point.

"But what about that Raticate and the Sandlash?" Daniel asked.

"We can take them, right Sabrina?" Hikaru smirked.

Sabrina nodded. "It might be convenient to create a distraction and disable the cameras."

"I'll take the cameras." Helen said. "Security is my specialty," she explained showing Joy a set of equipment.

Hikaru nodded. "Let us know when to act."

Helen typed at her computer like crazy, while Joy watched bewildered. "Done."

Sabrina and Hikaru shared a look and nodded.

The Gym Leader's eyes flashed.

The Team Rocket grunts suddenly collapsed, unconscious, their Pokémon ran up to them to check them when they heard something behind them.

"Alakazam" Sabrina's Pokémon's eyes glowed eerily and both Pokémon followed the fate of their masters.

o.0.o

As he flew towards his destination Frey smiled viciously. He would rid this world of the Magic Knight one way or the other. He could feel the cold anger burning inside of him, but with his objective at hand, he quenched it down.

It wouldn't do to waste energy he could use in the fight.

o.0.o

"This is extremely suspicious." Thomas said. "One would think a Team Rocket base would be full of enemies, and we have yet to encounter any."

"Well, we can't look a gift-Rapidash in the mouth." Hikaru said. "Even if it is strange, we don't have much of a choice. How is that going, Helen?"

"Almost done, Ma'am." The tech expert replied. "Got it! There are a few guards walking around but I think I can take us towards the Communications Room without fighting anyone."

They followed Helen through a maze of tunnels, with the tech expert checking her map from time to time. Eventually she stopped. "We're here."

"We'll secure the room, Ma'am." Thomas said.

The Communications Room was also suspiciously empty. "This is strange." Joy said. "Even at this time someone should be here, right?"

"You're right," Helen said. "Let me take a look at the computers, maybe we can find out what's going on."

As the tech expert was about to touch the keyboard, Sabrina grasped her hand.

"Why are you so excited, Helen?" she asked, looking at the soldier steadily.

"I… don't know what you mean…" Helen said, taking a step back, but her hand had reflexively gone to her Pokéball, her eyes shifted to the side.

Sabrina's eyes opened wide as she caught a random thought. "It's a trap!" she shouted, getting ready to release Haunter.

Hikaru cursed, her hand picking Ryukari's Pokéball.

"Too late!" Helen shouted, slamming her fist on the keyboard. The whole floor under them, except for where Helen stood, collapsed.

o.0.o

They were surrounded. About twenty Team Rocket members and their Pokémon glared at them. To Machamp's quickly grabbed Joy and Sabrina's arms, preventing them from taking their Pokéballs. Daniel and Thomas were similarly held by a Primape and a Blastoise.

Hikaru's hand still held her Charizard's Pokéball and she prepared to battle.

"I wouldn't do that, if I were you." Helen said, walking down the stairs at the back of the room. She had changed out of her combat fatigues into a familiar black and white uniform with a red "R" in the chest.

"Traitor!" Thomas shouted.

Helen smirked and nodded at the Blastoise, who started crushing Thomas' arms. The soldier cried in pain.

"Stop it!" Nurse Joy shouted. "You'll kill him!"

"Wouldn't that be a waste." Helen remarked sarcastically, nevertheless she gave another slight nod and the Blastoise stopped. Thomas slumped in its paws.

"What do you want?" Hikaru growled.

"Isn't it obvious, _Captain_?" It was clear she had complete disdain for Hikaru's merits in getting the title. "My mission was to capture your little entourage. What the Higher-ups want with a bunch of girls that have no combat experience is beyond me."

A deep voice chuckled. "I wouldn't say that, Agent Troy."

Helen turned around and stared at the creature that marched into the room. "Hikaru here is a Magic Knight. She's seen more combat and more death and destruction at her young age, than you have in your entire career."

"Frey…" Hikaru said venomously. "Are you such a coward that instead of facing me you set up traps?"

The wolf-mutant snorted. "Don't provoke me, Magic Knight. I asked Team Rocket to find you, I had nothing to do with this working out as it did… but it did work out, wouldn't you say?"

Hikaru considered her options. "You tell me."

Black energy coalesced into Frey's jagged sword. "Face me in battle, Magic Knight! If you are the chosen defender of this world, meet the destroyer and see who emerges victorious!"

Knowing that she didn't have much choice, Hikaru placed her Pokéball in her belt, and with a wave of her hand, flames sprung up and formed her escudo sword.

"What the hell?" Helen asked, disbelief etched on her face.

Frey chuckled. "Do not try to understand, Agent Troy." He growled. "It is beyond your understanding."

If Helen was offended by Frey's remark, Hikaru wouldn't find out, because soon she was twirling her blade, parrying the fast, jabbing attacks that the mutant performed.

"I am surprised you made it here, Magic Knight." Frey said, when Hikaru managed to lock blades with him. His foul breath made her tear up a little. "I am curious, how is it that you knew to come here? My master kept his plans very carefully hidden."

Hikaru, having enough of the stench, pushed away and back-flipped out of his reach.

The Team Rocket members around started cheering at the fight. They had never seen anything like it before.

"Well, you can thank your master for bringing me here, Frey!" Hikaru said, carefully circling her opponent.

The wolf charged her. She ducked under his overhead sweep, and sliced upwards with her sword. Frey allowed the momentum of his sword to aid him in twisting out of the way, and Hikaru's blade missed his torso by a hair.

The fighters jumped back from each other, ignoring the murmurs of the Team Rocket grunts around them. The mutant's eyes had narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I wasn't even going to come to this world." Hikaru said. "We were going to a completely different world, but his magic distorted the transportation spell. We ended up getting separated, and I ended up here."

Frey barked a laugh and flew back, leaving more space between them. "If that is the case, then I have an offer for you, Magic Knight." He said with a smirk. He pulled out a cube of some sort and held it up towards Hikaru, who readied her sword. She was surprised when her magic aura flared and the object, which was white turned into a soft pastel green. "This is a unique item that my master created." He said. "The only one in the multiverse." He tossed it to the side, where it started spinning on the floor, faster and faster. "It detects a type of magic and follows similar patterns… to create a bridge between them." The spinning cube finally expanded into a window-like surface. She could see twirling lights behind it.

Hikaru eyed the portal warily.

"This portal will take you to the other Magic Knights." Frey growled. "I used your own magic to find the closest one in the multiverse. Take the offer and leave this world, find your sisters wherever they are, since you are the only Magic Knight here."

Hikaru started. "What do you mean?"

"The dimensional cube does not waste energy." Frey explained. "If there was another Magic Knight in this world, it would have brought it here. Wouldn't that have been a merry re-union."

Hikaru looked longingly at the portal, but shook her head. "What type of person would leave her friends and family to die for their own benefit?"

"The type that survives." Frey smirked. "If you go, I will let them go free. This base is not even useful anymore, so Team Rocket will have no problem letting it go."

"And what guarantee do I have that you'll keep your word?" she asked, glancing at Sabrina and Joy, who were being held by Machamps.

"I don't want you finding your way back. If you give me your word, bound on your magic that you will not return I will get you to your warrior sisters and your friends here will leave unharmed."

"I'm not taking your portal, you bastard." Hikaru growled. "Even if it would truly take me to my sisters, I won't abandon everyone to a fate in your hands!"

"Have it your way." Frey shouted, slashing at her suddenly. Hikaru jumped back, "Red Lightning!" she shouted, firing angry red-black energy at the charging monster.

Frey jumped up and batted it to the side with his sword, it exploded against the wall, raining plaster on the Machamps, who looked up at the hole in it with horror in their eyes. The distraction was all that Sabrina needed, with a push, she turned around and suddenly both Machamps were flying into the air, to crash against the Primape and Blastoise holding Daniel and Thomas.

With flashing red energy, Kangaskhan and Ryhorn charged into the Rockets, while Chansey and Kadabra attacked the other group.

"Quick! Capture them!" Helen shouted, throwing her Pokéball and releasing a Golem.

The fight started for real then. Hikaru, taking advantage of the distraction, released La Farga, Ryukari, her Evee and Umi. "Guys, help Sabrina and Joy! I'll take care of this guy!"

The Pokémon nodded and joined the Kadabra and Chansey, but not before giving their trainer a worried glance.

Frey was frothing at the mouth as he attacked, his swings were vicious, and he wasn't even worrying about finesse. Not that he had to, Hikaru noted, since he seemed to be able to re-grow missing limbs. She dodged his latest swing by twisting to the side, but his sword nicked her backpack and ripped it. Unused Pokéballs, food, water and Mokona all went flying into the air.

"Puu! Puu!" Turning in panic, Mokona tried to jump away, but the wolf-mutant, intent on killing the Magic Knight, struck her with a backhand, sending her flying towards the portal.

"Mokona!" Hikaru shouted in horror as Mokona crossed the portal and the cube collapsed.

Frey smirked. "Without that creature you cannot produce more bracelets. And when I'm finished with you, there will be nothing standing in my way!"

Hikaru's anger seeped through her, as she was enveloped in flames. "Yaaah!"

This time it was her that started the combat. Her sword traced and upward arc that Frey had to dodge. He brought his sword up to defend against the follow up. Hikaru was attacking and following the momentum of each strike, adding more force to each subsequent attack.

Frey gritted his teeth as his arms strained under the barrage of attacks. This was not going well for him.

o.0.o

The room was oval-shaped, with tables all around. Everyone stared in shock at the white, fluffy creature that had dropped out of the small vortex to land on the floor.

Mokona shook its head trying to get its bearings back. It heard an unknown male voice. "I didn't know that Asari could do that."

"We can't!"

Immediately there were a lot of clicking noises and when Mokona finally looked up, she found herself face to gun-point. She looked past the gun and stared at the person holding it.

"Well, are we going to shoot it?" Someone asked.

"It looks edible." A gruff voice said. Mokona sweat-dropped when she looked that way and saw the huge, humanoid dinosaur pointing a shotgun at her, "Poo?" she didn't dare take her eyes off of it, just in case it tried to bite her.

"Wait, Wrex-san." A somewhat familiar female voice said to the side. "It… somehow looks familiar to me."

"Are you sure?" Another female voice asked. "It just dropped out of no-where."

"I think so, Commander… I believe its name is… Mokona?"

At that Mokona had to turn around. She stared, completely flabbergasted for once.

"Is it dangerous?" the Commander asked.

"No… I believe it's pretty harmless."

"If you say so, Fuu." Commander Shepard said, putting away her gun and indicating the others should follow suit. "However we need to talk about what the hell that is, and how it got into my ship."

"Yes, Commander." Fuu said, putting away her own automatic rifle.

"Too bad." Wrex grunted stomping past the terrified Mokona. "It looked tasty."

o.0.o End Chapter 8 o.0.o


End file.
